Recovery
by PokemonSoulMaster93
Summary: Haruka is in recovery from an eating disorder and doing well. However, when Michiru begins to go down her own dark path will Haruka be able to help her while simultaneously keeping herself afloat, or will this be one battle even she can't win?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters do not belong to me. All I own is this story and my OCs.

 **Chapter 1:**

Sunlight crept through the window, slowly stirring a tall blonde from her slumber.

"Ugh, who ordered sunlight this early?"

Haruka asked, sitting up with a yawn and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

She then looked to her left and noticed that Michiru was still fast asleep.

"You're lucky you sleep on that side of the bed. The sun doesn't blind you right away."

Haruka whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

She then headed downstairs to see if anyone else was awake.

"Good morning, you're up early."

Setsuna said as Haruka walked into the kitchen.

"The sun decided it was time for me to be up."

"I see. Well have a seat and I'll get your breakfast for you."

"Okay."

Haruka then went into the dining room and took a seat at the table.

A few moments later, Setsuna returned with her breakfast. It was the usual, a bowl of cheerios with banana and milk.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Because I can make you something if you'd like."

"No, this is fine."

Haruka said, beginning to take a bite of her food.

Although Haruka was eating, her diet was very limited. Setsuna had considered bringing it up to Haruka's therapist, but decided not to because at least Haruka was eating.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you your medicine."

Setsuna said. Haruka was still on antidepressants and seemingly doing better because of it.

Setsuna then left to grab Haruka's medicine and was shocked to discover that the bottle was empty.

"How can this be? When I gave you your medicine yesterday this thing was filled."

Setsuna said as she walked back into the dining room. She then looked at Haruka, her eyes narrowing.

"Haruka, what happened to the rest of your pills?"

Haruka decided at that moment to avoid the question by shoveling more food into her mouth.

Setsuna pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Dammit Haruka, why?"

Haruka swallowed the mouthful of food she had, then stared down at her bowl.

"I don't like how they make me feel."

"But you've been doing great on them."

"I know, but I want to do great without them."

"Someday you will, but today is not that day. You still have long way to go in your recovery."

"I know, but I've been eating more and not exercising or purging as much. So, can I please stop taking my medicine?"

"No."

"Please? Just for today?"

"No. Now go get dressed, you're going with me to get you a refill."

Haruka grumbled out a few choice words, then headed upstairs to get dressed.

When she made it back into her room she was shocked by what she saw.

"Michi."

Upon hearing her name being called, Michiru jumped and quickly tried to hide what she was doing. However, it was too late as Haruka had already seen what she had done.

"Let me see your arm."

Michiru made no effort to move, so Haruka went over to her and grabbed her arm. She then looked at it to find Michiru's most recent cut, plus a few other old ones.

Haruka didn't say anything and left to get the first aid kit.

A few minutes later she returned and began to treat Michiru's injuries.

"Ruka, I'm s-"

"Save it."

Haruka's voice was cold, although she did not necessarily intend it to be. She was just really upset and angry at the moment.

After bandaging up Michiru's arm, Haruka got dressed then left without saying another word.

"I'm sorry."

Michiru whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"There you are. I was wondering what was taking you so long."

Setsuna said.

"I had to use the bathroom."

"You weren't purging, were you?"

"No."

Setsuna was a bit taken aback by the tone of Haruka's voice.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You seem upset."

"I'm fine. Let's just go get my medicine now."

Setsuna let out a sigh, then said something that she knew was going to set Haruka off.

"You saw Michiru's arm, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Wait...how did you know about her arm?"

"I noticed it a couple of weeks ago."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"It was for your own good. You're still in a delicate frame of mind and I didn't want you to fall off the deep end."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Eventually, yes. However I was going to wait until I knew you weren't going to do something irrational."

"Do you think I'll do something irrational now?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that right now you look very upset and angry."

"I don't know what to do right now. I want to scream, cry, and punch all at the same time. And to make matters worse I'm really confused. I'm confused about why she's doing it."

"She has her share of demons too. Perhaps they're just resurfacing."

"Perhaps. But why now? Unless…"

It suddenly dawned on Haruka what could be causing Michiru to cut herself and she began to feel sick to her stomach.

Setsuna noticed the look of guilt on Haruka's face and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"It's not your fault."

"It's not my fault? How could it fucking not be my fault?! She was perfectly fine until I decided to become a complete fuck up!"

"Haruka, calm down. Michiru self harming has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does! It's all my fault!"

Haruka was now on the verge of tears and her hands were clenched tightly into fists.

She then attempted to run out the front door, but Setsuna quickly grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Let go!"

Haruka screamed, trying to free herself from Setsuna's tight grip.

"You can't run away every time you get upset."

"Let go!"

"I will after you calm down."

"I will after you fucking let go of me!"

"You're being very unreasonable right now."

"I'm being unreasonable?! You're the one who didn't want to tell me my fiancée was cutting herself, but I'm the unreasonable one?! Fuck you!"

"That was uncalled for, now apologize."

"Why should I?! You're the one that decided to keep something from me!"

"Because you're being very rude right now. And I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react how you are right now. Now apologize for being rude."

"Stop keeping things from me and maybe I'll apologize!"

"I'll stop keeping things from you when you can learn to act rationally to upsetting news."

"If you didn't keep things from me I'd be able to learn! Now for the last time, let go!"

Haruka then ripped herself out of Setsuna's arms, only to be back in them again in a split second. This time she didn't say anything and just screamed and cried in frustration while making futile attempts to get out of Setsuna's arms.

After a few more minutes of struggling, Haruka finally gave up and collapsed into Setsuna's arms. Setsuna then sat down on the floor with Haruka in her lap.

She then began to gently rub Haruka's back while humming softly to her.

"How is she?"

Michiru asked.

"She'll be okay. How did she see your arm?"

"She caught me cutting."

"Damn. And here I was thinking her throwing out her pills was going to be the only bad thing that happened today."

"She threw out her pills?"

"Yeah. I was planning to take her with me to get them refilled so I sent her upstairs to get dressed. I then began to wonder what was taking her so long."

"She was bandaging me up."

"I see. Well she's asleep now, and I'm tempted to leave her here while I go get her medicine."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's okay."

"She's not the only one I'm worried about."

"I know, but I'll be okay."

Setsuna thought it over for a moment. She didn't want to leave either of them alone, but thought that perhaps if they were alone together then nothing would happen.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. If anything happens I want you to call me."

"Okay."

Setsuna then stood up with Haruka in her arms and walk into the living room with her. She then laid her down on the couch, and left to go get her medicine.

Michiru then kneeled down in front of Haruka and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"I'm so sorry, Ruka."

Michiru whispered, kissing Haruka's forehead.

 **End of chapter 1:**

A/N: Nothing like diving head first into drama, am I right. Anyway I'll probably update again soon because I kinda know where I'm going with the next chapter. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Thank you so much for the reviews so far. I really appreciate it.

 **Chapter 2:**

After waking up from her nap, Haruka noticed that Michiru was sitting next to her. She then noticed the bandage on Michiru's arm and the memory of what she had done to herself came flooding back.

Feeling the need to clear her head, Haruka decided to go for a run.

"Where are you going?"

Michiru asked, watching as Haruka got up and headed to the door.

"I'm going for a run."

"You know I don't like it when you go on runs. You always end up overdoing it."

"Yeah, well I don't like you cutting yourself."

"I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to see that."

"So was your plan to keep it from me until you either got stopped or severed a vein and bleed to death? Why are you even doing it anyway? Is this some sort of payback for what I put you through?"

Michiru's jaw dropped.

"Of course not. My cutting has nothing to do with you."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Because of me?"

Michiru bit her bottom lip. She always knew that honesty was the best policy, but right now she was beginning to question that.

"Ruka, listen. Watching you go through what you have hasn't been easy, I'll admit that. Sometimes I wonder if I'm helping you enough. I know you're getting better, which is great. However I still feel like there's more I could be doing for you, and it sucks because I don't know what else to do. I guess part of me is still afraid that I'll lose you. In fact I still wake up in the middle of the night to make sure you're still with me."

Haruka didn't know what to do or say. She had no idea Michiru was under so much pressure and she felt guilty about it.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't developed a stupid eating disorder in the first place you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Stop that, it's not your fault."

"You basically said that you're cutting because you feel like you could be doing more to help me, but you don't know how to. Therefore, it's my fault. You probably wouldn't cut anymore if I wasn't around for you to worry about."

This time it was Michiru's turn to have her jaw drop.

"What do you mean by that?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you planning on doing something?"

"I'm planning on going for a run."

"Then I'm going with you."

"But you hate running."

"I hate the thought of losing you more."

"You won't lose me if I go on a run."

"True, but I will lose you if you decide to do something while you're out there."

"I'm going to do anything."

"How can I be sure that you aren't?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me."

Michiru felt torn. She knew that if she didn't let Haruka go on a run by herself she would think that she didn't trust her. On the other hand she knew that if Haruka went on a run by yourself she might not come back.

"I do trust you."

"But…?"

"But I still feel like you might hurt yourself or worse if I let you go out on your own."

"I'm not going to do anything, I promise."

Michiru knew this was going against her better judgement, but she decided to go ahead and let Haruka go for a run.

"Just don't be gone too long."

"Yes, mother."

Michiru rolled her eyes and began to push Haruka towards the door.

"Oh, what's this? Now you want me to leave? I thought you loved me."

"I do. Now go for your run before I change my mind."

"As you wish."

Haruka then gave Michiru a quick kiss and headed out the door.

 _"Please just come home safely."_

Michiru thought. She then headed back into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

A few minutes later Setsuna returned with Haruka's medicine.

"I'm back, where's Haruka?"

"She went for a run."

"Did she seem okay when she headed out?"

"Well we talked a little bit about my cutting, and she thinks it's her fault and thinks it would be better if she wasn't around for me to worry about."

"And you still let her go for a run?"

"She'll be okay."

"Still you know whenever she says things like that she's not supposed to be left alone."

"I know, but I didn't want her to think I didn't trust her."

"I understand that, but you still shouldn't have let her go. What if something happens to her while she's out there?"

"I'm sorry."

Setsuna set down Haruka's medicine and pulled Michiru into a hug.

"I'm not upset with you, I'm just worried about you and Haruka. I know how much you both love and care about each other."

"I just want her to get better."

"I know, but you really need to focus on yourself right now. I know you think you have to be the one that fixes Haruka, but the truth is you're not. You're putting way too much pressure on yourself and it isn't good for you."

"I still feel like I should be doing more for her though."

"You're doing plenty for her. There's really nothing more you could be doing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

"I know you worry a lot about her, but she's been getting better. And she'll continue to get better. It's just gonna take some time."

"I just hope she comes home safely."

"Me too, but let's not stand here worrying. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Thank you."

Michiru then went to take a seat at the dining room table and Setsuna headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

A few minutes later, Hotaru finally decided to join her family.

"Good morning, hime-chan. Did you sleep well?"

Michiru asked.

"Good morning, Michiru-mama. Yeah, I slept well. Is Haruka-papa still in bed?"

Michiru was about to answer her question when she heard the door open and close.

"She had a gone out for a run but it sounds like she's back now."

Haruka then walked into the dining room and was greeted by Hotaru running and hugging.

"Good morning, hime-chan."

"Good morning, Haruka-papa. Did you have a nice run?"

"It was more like a power walk, but it was nice."

"That's good. Did you eat before you left?"

"Yes."

"And take your medicine?"

"Not yet, but I'll take it after my shower."

"Okay."

Hotaru then sat back down at the table and Haruka went upstairs to shower.

A few moments later, Setsuna walked back into the dining room and gave Hotaru and Michiru their breakfast.

"Is Haruka back?"

"Yeah, she's taking a shower."

Michiru said.

"Okay, I'll give her her medicine when she gets out."

Setsuna then sat down to enjoy breakfast with her family.

Meanwhile upstairs, Haruka was weighing herself. She knew she wasn't supposed to but she couldn't help herself.

She then look down at the number displayed on the scale and smiled when she saw the 85 displayed on it. Of course her family thought she weighed more, but this was due to her cheating by drinking a lot of water just before Setsuna would weigh her. She was also sneaking in exercise by doing it late at night when everyone else was asleep.

After checking once more to make sure the number being displayed was correct, Haruka put the scale away and stepped into the shower.

As she was washing her hair she began to think about Michiru.

"It probably would be better for her if I wasn't around, but on the other hand she might get worse if I'm not around. Why does this have to be so confusing?"

Haruka wondered as she continued wash her hair.

As she continued to think about what would be best for Michiru, Haruka was unaware that the aqua haired beauty had decided to join her in the shower.

Michiru then wrapped her arms around Haruka's shoulders and pressed herself against her back.

"How are you?"

Michiru asked.

"I'm more concerned about how you are."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"Sorry...I'm good."

"Are you sure? You seem like you have something on your mind."

"It's nothing."

Michiru let out a heavy sigh.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Haruka turned so that she was facing Michiru and lifted her chin up.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm worried about you."

Haruka then pulled Michiru into a hug.

"Your obviously hurting and I should be helping you. However, I feel like I'm not strong enough. I'll probably never be strong enough."

Haruka was talking through a lump in her throat and Michiru got a feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"I should have never allowed you to see me cut. I should've known it would do this to you."

"Do what?"

"Make you feel guilty. I know you don't believe me, but it's not your fault that I'm cutting."

"It sure feels like it."

Haruka then let go of Michiru and stepped out of the shower. She then grabbed a towel and headed into her room. Michiru soon followed suit.

"Let me see your arm."

Haruka said, pulling some antibiotic ointment and a bandage out of the first aid kit.

"It's okay, I can do it myself."

"Fine."

Haruka then set the stuff onto the dresser. The whole time she avoided looking at Michiru.

Haruka was doing what she normally did when she was upset, withdrawing from other people.

Michiru took the contents from off the dresser and began to treat her cuts. As she did she noticed that Haruka's clothes were looking very loose on her.

 _"Hmm, that's odd. Her clothes were loose before, but never that much."_

Michiru thought, continuing to bandage her arm. As she stood there watching Haruka, something in the back of her mind was telling her to ask Haruka about her clothing. However, she had a feeling she knew why Haruka's clothing was so baggy and that thought made her heart drop.

 _"Oh Ruka, you're beautiful just the way you are. Why must you continue to do this to yourself?"_

Michiru wondered. She remembered from her own experience with an eating disorder that often times when it seemed like a person was getting better they were actually getting worse. She had always hoped and prayed though that wouldn't be the case for Haruka. Unfortunately, it seemed like it was.

 _"Why didn't I notice it sooner?"_

Michiru wondered, feeling a twinge of guilt for not noticing her fiancée was still struggling.

 _"I need to help her, but how the hell am I supposed to do that when I can't even help myself?"_

Michiru was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Haruka was calling her name.

"Michiru."

Haruka said, snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh, what?"

"I asked you if you were okay. You seem to be lost in thought."

"Oh, yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking about some stuff."

Haruka was going to ask Michiru what it was, but decided against it.

"I'm going to go visit Yuiko. I promised I'd help her unpack."

Over the past three months Yuiko had managed to move out of her father's home and get a place of her own.

"Okay. By the way, Setsuna has your medicine ready for you."

"I think I'm going to skip taking it today."

"You told Hotaru you would take it though, and you know it's not good to skip a dosage."

"I know, but it makes me drowsy and I need the energy to help Yuiko."

"Still, you can't skip a dosage."

"Skipping one won't kill me."

"I'm not letting you skip out on taking your medicine, Haruka. You're going to take it whether you like it or not."

"The fuck are you, my mother? I'm not taking my medicine today, I'll take it tomorrow."

"No, you'll take it today."

"You know what, I'm really not in the mood to get into with you right now. I'll take my medicine when I damn well feel like it."

Haruka then left the room without saying another word.

 **End of chapter 2:**

A/N: I'll try to have the next chapter posted by either Tuesday or this weekend. Until next time, this PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please review.

 **Chapter 3:**

Haruka was at Yuiko's house, helping her unpack. She had been there for about an hour and hadn't said anything other than a quick hello when she first got there.

Yuiko could tell there was something on her friend's mind.

"Are you okay? You seem like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little upset is all."

"What's got you so down?"

"Michiru."

Yuiko was a bit surprised by Haruka's answer.

"Is everything okay between the two of you?"

"I guess...I don't know."

"Well what's going on?"

"She's cutting."

"Oh, damn. Any idea why?"

"She feels like she's not doing enough to help me with my eating disorder."

"How's that going anyway?"

"Pretty okay. I still struggle a little with eating, but I'm getting better."

"That's good. Also, don't beat yourself up about Michiru. She's doing plenty to help you, she just doesn't realize it yet."

"I just wish she wasn't cutting."

"How did it make you feel when you found out?"

"Scared because I didn't know what to do."

"It didn't make you feel like cutting too, did it? I know that sometimes when someone sees someone else cut it can trigger them to want to cut too. Especially if they have a history of it."

"It didn't make me want to cut."

"Let me see your arms."

Haruka rolled up her sleeves and presented her arms to Yuiko.

After a quick look over, Yuiko was relieved to see that Haruka was telling the truth.

"Sorry, you know I had to check."

"It's okay, I understand."

"So, any plans on how to get Michiru to stop cutting?"

Haruka shook her head.

"I feel so lost right now. She's hurting, but I have no clue how I'm supposed to help her."

"Maybe you're not supposed to. At least not on your own."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think Michiru should see a therapist. I mean you're in therapy, right?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Well then maybe you could talk to your therapist and see if they can recommend anyone for Michiru."

"Yeah, maybe."

"How's therapy been going for you anyhow?"

"It's been going okay. Still having a hard time being open."

"Well that takes time. Are you still taking your medicine everyday like you're supposed to?"

"I decided to skip taking it today."

Yuiko looked at Haruka like she was insane.

"You know it's not a good idea to skip dosages. What if you get bad again because you stopped taking your medicine?"

"Relax, I'm not going to get bad again. I didn't take them today because they make me tired and I knew I'd be helping you today."

"You still shouldn't have skipped a dosage. I would've understood if you needed to take a rest. Speaking of which, do you need to lie down or something? You're looking pretty beat."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because you're looking a little flushed. Have you eaten today?"

"I had a bowl of cereal and a banana for breakfast."

"Did you keep it down?"

"Yes."

Haruka sounded a bit irritated and Yuiko was quick to pick up on it.

"Sorry, it's just that you look like you haven't been eating enough."

"I'm eating as much as I can handle for the time being."

"Okay. And sorry about the constant questioning, you know everyone worries about you."

"Yeah, I know."

Haruka then looked at the clock and saw that it was getting pretty late.

"I should probably head out. Dinner should be just about ready."

"Alright, be safe."

Yuiko said, giving Haruka a hug. Haruka returned the hug, then headed home.

Meanwhile back at the outer senshi home, Michiru was in the midst of an emotional breakdown.

 _"What the hell am I even doing with my life? Why am I cutting? It doesn't do anything other than hurt those that know I'm doing it, which makes me want to cut more because I feel bad for hurting them."_

Michiru thought, pacing around her bedroom.

 _"And if my own problems weren't bad enough, I know Haruka is still having problems. What those problems are exactly I don't know, but it sucks that there's nothing I can do to help her."_

"God why am I so fucking useless?!"

Michiru yelled, throwing her sketchbook. She then collapsed onto her knees and sobbed in a fit of rage.

As she cried she began to punch the floor as hard as she could.

 _"Why can't things just go back to the way they were before? Why does everything have to be so fucking complicated? Why can't I do anything to help Haruka?"_

Michiru wondered, punching the floor harder and harder with each thought that ran through her head.

"Why can't I just fucking be there for her?!"

Michiru yelled, delivering one final blow to the floor. She then sat back and held her hand, which was now bruised and throbbing in pain.

As she sat there she was unaware that Setsuna had walked into the room, until she felt her place an ice pack against her hand.

"How do you plan to paint if you break your hand?"

Michiru looked at Setsuna, but didn't speak.

"You know, punching the floor won't solve anything."

"I know."

"What has you so distraught anyway?"

"The fact that I can't help Haruka. I'm doing my damnedest to help her, but it's not good enough."

"Michiru, Haruka is fine. Alright, she's eating, going to therapy, and taking medication. She's fine and you need to stop worrying so much."

"She's not planning to take her medication today."

"Oh she's not, is she? Well that's too bad because she's taking it whether she likes it or not. I didn't drive all the way to the pharmacy just so she could stop taking her medicine."

"Well you can't force her to take it."

"I can and I will. She's taking it no matter what."

"You can't force me to take them if you don't have them."

Haruka said, standing in the doorway and holding a bottle of pills.

"Haruka, give those to me."

Haruka shook her head, then headed to the bathroom. Setsuna and Michiru both quickly followed after her.

"Haruka, I'm serious. Give them to me, now."

Once again refused, then proceeded to dump the pills into the toilet. She placed her hand onto the flush handle.

"I swear to god if you flush them."

"Say that I don't have to take them anymore and I won't."

"You are taking them even if I have to hold you down and make you."

"I'm not taking them and you can't make me!"

Haruka yelled, flushing the pills down the toilet.

She then pushed past Setsuna and Michiru, and headed back to her room.

"I swear she's gonna make me lose it."

Setsuna said. She then headed back to the bedroom where she found Haruka lying on the bed.

"Get up and put your shoes on. You're going with me to get another refill."

"I told you I'm not taking them."

"And I told you to get up and put your shoes on."

"No."

"Alright, we'll do this the hard way."

Setsuna then left the room and returned a few seconds later with Haruka's shoes.

"Last chance. You can either put them on yourself or I can do it for you."

Haruka didn't move.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be."

Setsuna then put Haruka's shoes on her. Once she got her shoes on she was met with a new challenge. Getting Haruka out of bed.

"Why are you doing this?"

Setsuna asked, trying to pull Haruka out of the bed.

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are, now get up."

"No."

"You're going even if I have to drag you to the car."

"Well then I guess you'll have to drag me to the car."

"Honestly, you're being ridiculous right now. Get up and get your ass in the car."

Haruka stared at Setsuna in shock. The older woman had never spoken to her like that before, but her patience was wearing thin.

However, it seemed to work because Haruka practically ran out of the room.

"I should not have said that."

"It got her into the car, didn't it?"

"Yes, but I should not have spoken to her like I did. Haruka's therapist told me that she would test her limits and that I would need to have patience with her."

"You do have patience though. Besides, she's only acting this way because of me."

Setsuna shook her head, then pulled Michiru into a hug.

"You both need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Blaming yourselves for each others problems. It doesn't help things and it's not good for either one of you."

"I just want her to be okay."

"What about you though? Do you want to be okay?"

"Yes."

"Then focus on that for now. I know you worry a lot about Haruka, but you need to learn how to take care of yourself first."

"It's hard to. I feel like it would be selfish of me if I focused on myself more and just pushed Haruka off to the side."

"It's not selfish to take part in some self-help. And Haruka would love to see you getting better too."

"I guess."

Setsuna pulled away from the hug and placed her hands onto Michiru's shoulders.

"Just at least consider it, okay?"

Michiru gave a nod.

"Good. We'll be back as quick as we can. Try to punch any more floors while we're gone."

Setsuna then gave Michiru one last hug before heading out the door.

Once she had left, Michiru threw away the ice pack and opened the nightstand drawer. She then reached in and pulled out a small pocket knife.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you, Ruka."

Michiru whispered, tears streaming down her face.

She then slashed the knife across her throat in one swift motion.

 _"Please forgive me."_

Was Michiru's final thought before she lost consciousness.

 **End of chapter 3:**

A/N: Talk about your dramatic ending. The next chapter will deal with the aftermath of what Michiru has done, and Haruka's reaction to it. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Thank you for the reviews so far.

 **Chapter 4:**

Michiru awoke to a slow, steady beeping sound.

 _"Where am I?"_

Michiru wondered, looking around the room. After a few moments she realized that she was in the hospital.

"Ah good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

A nurse asked, stepping into the room.

"I'm alright I suppose."

Michiru said, her voice coming out in a strained whisper.

"You're very lucky. Not very many people live through slashing their own throat."

"How did I get here?"

"You're daughter called us. She said she found you passed out in your bedroom."

"Oh my god. Is she okay?"

"She's a little shaken up, but she's alright. Would you like to see her?"

"Please."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

The nurse then left the room and returned a few minutes later with Hotaru.

Once Hotaru saw her Michiru-mama she ran straight to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Hotaru said, hugging Michiru as tight as she could.

"Me too, and I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I think Haruka-papa needs an apology more than I do."

"Is she here with you?"

Hotaru shook her head.

"When she and Setsuna-mama got back from the pharmacy the ambulance was still parked in front of the house. When Haruka-papa saw you being loaded into it she freaked out and ran. Now Setsuna-mama, Kyle, Yuiko, Mr. Yoshino, and Chinatsu are all looking for her."

Michiru could feel her heart stop. Haruka was missing and she was the cause of it.

"Why am I such an idiot?"

"You're not an idiot, Michiru-mama. You're just hurting a lot and you needed a way to let it out."

"Did you switch bodies with Setsuna? I swear you sounded just like her."

Hotaru let out a giggle.

"We didn't switch bodies. I'm just more observant than people realize."

"That you are."

"I really hope Haruka-papa is okay."

"Me too, hime-chan."

A few moments later, Setsuna walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?"

Setsuna asked, walking over to Michiru and giving her a hug.

"I'm alright, just a bit worried. Has Haruka been found yet?"

"Not yet, but we've got people looking for her so I'm sure we'll find her soon."

"How much did she see? Hotaru told me that she saw the paramedics put me into the ambulance, but did she see anything else? I mean, did she see what I did to myself?"

"I'm not sure if she did, but I think seeing you get put into the back of an ambulance was overwhelming enough for her."

"I never should've been so selfish. What if she hurts herself or worse because I decided to be stupid?"

"Listen to me. You are not selfish and you are not stupid. You are hurting because you're trying too hard to be perfect. I understand you want to do your best to help Haruka, but you can't do that if you're not around. Haruka has plenty of people to help her, okay? It doesn't have to all be on you."

"I know, but sometimes I feel like I should be helping her the most because of our relationship."

"Well the two of you won't be able to have much of a relationship if anything happens to either one of you."

"I know, which is why I'm so fucking terrified."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Of losing Haruka. I know she's still in a delicate frame of mind and my actions may have very well pushed her over the edge. Now I can only hope that she'll be able to find it in her heart to forgive me."

"I'm sure she will. She does love you after all. And I'm sure she's going to be found soon."

"I hope you're right."

Sure enough Setsuna was because a few minutes later, Yuiko entered the room to share the good news.

"She's been found."

Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god. Where did you find her?"

Michiru asked.

"Kyle found her at Nozomi's grave."

"Was she okay when he found her?"

Yuiko bit her lower lip and looked down at her feet.

"Was she?"

Michiru's voice had a hint of panic in it, but still Yuiko did not answer.

"Dammit Yuiko, was she okay?!"

Michiru yelled, slamming her fist down.

"Take it easy."

Setsuna said, placing her hand onto Michiru's shoulder. She then turned her attention to Yuiko.

"Just answer the question, Yuiko. Was Haruka okay when Kyle found her?"

Yuiko took a deep breath.

"She's super freaked out right now. It's almost like she can't calm down or something. Kyle tried to get her to come with him, but she wasn't having it and took off running. He tried to chase after her, but she was too fast for him."

"Oh god, what have I done?"

Michiru asked, her eyes welling with tears.

"You didn't do anything, you merely had a moment of weakness. However, now is not the time to be weak. Now is the time to be strong. Right now Haruka needs you. You're the only one that can help her right now."

Yuiko said.

"What can I possibly do? I can't even help myself, how the hell am I supposed to help her?"

"You can start by talking to her."

Kyle said, standing in the doorway of Michiru's hospital room and surprising everyone.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?"

Yuiko asked.

"Mr. Yoshino found Haruka and brought her here. He's sitting with her in the waiting room."

"Is she alright?"

Hotaru asked.

"She still really shook up, but she'll be okay."

"Can I see her?"

Michiru asked.

"Sure, I'll go get her."

Kyle then left to fetch Haruka.

A few moments later he returned with the tall blonde.

"Are you alright?"

Setsuna asked, walking over to Haruka and giving her a hug.

"I'm fine."

Haruka's voice had a bitter tone to it, but Setsuna understood why.

"Let's give Haruka and Michiru some time to talk."

Setsuna said. She then ushered everyone else out of the room.

After everyone else had left, Haruka looked at Michiru. However, she didn't look for very long because it pained her to see the bandage around Michiru's throat.

The silence between the two of them seem to stretch on for an eternity. Neither of them knowing what to say.

Eventually Haruka decided to take a seat on the floor by the door.

"You can sit over here if you want."

Michiru said, pointing to the chair by her bed.

"I'm fine over here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. Anyway how are you?"

"I've already been asked that and you've already heard my answer."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah."

Silence befell the two women once more. It was clear that both of them were at a loss for words.

After a few minutes of unrelenting silence, Haruka stood up and turned towards the door.

"You're leaving?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Oh, I see. I love you."

Haruka said nothing and headed out the door.

Once she had left, Michiru broke down and cried.

A few moments later, Setsuna walked back into the room.

"She hates me."

Michiru said, tears streaming down her face.

"She doesn't hate you, she's just scared of losing you."

Setsuna said, taking a seat next to Michiru.

"She won't even look at me."

"She's just really upset right now. She's also struggling to process what happened. She does still love you though."

"I just want to stop hurting her."

"I know, which is why I've scheduled an appointment for you with a therapist. I'm hoping it'll help you to have someone to talk to."

"Yeah, hopefully. So what now?"

Setsuna was about to answer when the door suddenly flew open.

"Haruka's gone again."

Kyle said, sounding out of breath.

"What do you mean she's gone again, what happened?"

"She said she had use the restroom, but she was in there for awhile. So Yuiko went to go check on her but she was nowhere to be found."

"Dammit, could things possibly get any worse?"

Setsuna asked.

"Haruka's on the roof."

Kyle said, reading the text Yuiko had sent him.

"Fuck me."

Setsuna groaned, burying her face in her hands. She then heard what sounded like somebody running and looked to discover that Michiru had ran out of the room.

 **End of chapter 4:**

A/N: It's just one thing after another isn't it? Anyway the next chapter will probably be up soon, so until next time this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This chapter is probably gonna get emotional, just warning y'all now.

 **Chapter 5:**

When Michiru finally made it to the roof of the hospital she saw Yuiko trying to coax Haruka away from the edge of the roof.

"Haruka, please don't do this. Everything is going to be okay, just come away from there."

Yuiko said, trying to get Haruka to walk back towards her. Haruka didn't move though and continued to stare at the ground below. She was standing so close to the edge it looked as if just a slight gust of wind could blow her off.

"Haruka, I am begging you. Please just come over to me. I know you're upset right now, but killing yourself won't make it better. It won't make the pain go away."

"Yuiko's right Ruka. And whatever it is you're going through we'll get through it together. Just please don't do this, don't leave me."

Michiru said, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Neither of you get it."

Haruka said, her voice laced with anger.

"Neither of you fucking get it!"

Haruka then spun around to face Michiru and Yuiko, nearly losing her balance in the process. Thankfully though she managed not to fall.

"I can't fucking do this shit anymore! I can't stand the thought of losing someone I care about! I already lost one person, I'm not going through that shit again!"

Michiru and Yuiko were both confused as to who Haruka was talking about, then suddenly it dawned on them.

"Ruka, what happened to Nozomi wasn't your fault."

Michiru said.

"Yes it was! If I hadn't been such a coward they would be here with me! But they aren't and it hurts! It hurts so fucking much!"

Haruka was on the verge of complete breakdown and Michiru knew she was going have to get her away from the edge of the roof as soon as possible.

"It's not your fault. No matter what you think it was not your fault. Sometimes things like this happen and we have no control over them. I know you're hurting, but please don't do this. Don't kill yourself. You know that ending your own life won't bring Nozomi back."

Haruka looked away from Michiru for a second then back at her.

"I know it won't, but I miss them. I miss them so damn much."

Haruka's body was trembling as she continued to speak.

"I feel like an idiot for missing them this much too. I know absolutely nothing about them. I have no idea if they were going to be a boy or a girl, what color hair they would have had, what their eye color would be. If they would be adventurous or more on the cautious side. I never got to find any of this out, but I miss them."

"You're not an idiot for missing them, Ruka. They were your child and you loved them from the moment you found out you were pregnant. It's only natural that their passing would have such a big impact on you. However, you can't let it cause you to end it all. I know you miss Nozomi, but think of all the people that would miss you if you weren't here with us anymore."

"I just can't stand the fact that I can't help the ones I care about. I couldn't help Nozomi because I was a coward. And I can't help you because I can't do anything other than push you away. Push you because I think that if I distance myself from you, losing you won't hurt as much. And in turn I hope that the pain of losing me would be easier for you as well."

Haruka then turned back around and moved slightly closer to the edge so that she was teetering on it. All she needed to do now was just lean forward and it would all be over.

"I'm sorry...Michiru."

Haruka then closed her eyes and started to lean forward. However, what happened next she was not expecting. Instead of feeling herself fall forward she felt herself fall back.

She then opened her eyes to discover that Michiru was holding her tightly in her arms and sobbing hysterically.

"Why did you stop me?"

Michiru didn't say anything and just cried harder, tightening her hold on Haruka in the process. It was almost as if she were afraid that if she let go she would lose Haruka forever.

"She loves you, that's why she stopped you."

Yuiko said.

"I didn't want her to stop me though."

"Too bad. There's no way she was going to let you go that easily. You of all people should have known that. Besides, even if you had managed to fall over the edge she would've just followed right behind you."

"Yeah, I know."

Haruka then turned her attention to Michiru. After a few minutes of struggling, thanks to Michiru's ironclad grip she managed to turn so that she was facing the aqua haired beauty.

"Michiru, I…"

Haruka felt her words get caught in her throat. She wanted to tell Michiru how sorry she was, but the second she saw the tears running down her love's face she realized that just saying she was sorry wasn't going to be enough. At least not this time around.

So instead she did the only thing she could do. She cried. She cried out all the pain and emotions she had been feeling. And as the tears poured from her eyes she wrapped her arms around Michiru and held her as tight as she could. It was as if she was letting her know that she was there for her and she wasn't going anywhere.

It's unknown how long the two of them cried into each other's arms for, but eventually the tears stopped falling. A few moments of silence then stretched between them until Michiru managed to find her voice.

"I'm sorry you had to see me get put in an ambulance. I never should've scared you like that. I understand if you don't forgive me."

"There's nothing you could ever do that would make me not forgive you."

Haruka said, wiping away Michiru's tears.

"I love you, and I'm sorry for being so cold towards you when you needed me the most. I...I was just afraid I wouldn't be able to save you. Just like I wasn't able to save Nozomi."

"You miss her a lot, don't you?"

Haruka gave a nod, not trusting herself to speak as she was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You know, Kyle said he found you at Nozomi's grave."

"I needed someone to talk to. Plus I hadn't seen her since the funeral. I wanted to make sure she was doing okay. I miss her so much."

Haruka was now in tears again and Michiru just held her close.

"Shh, shh I know you do."

Michiru said, gently rubbing Haruka's back.

"Will it ever stop hurting?"

"That I'm not sure of. Although, they say there is nothing like the pain of losing a child. So the pain may never truly go away, but it will eventually become easier to bear."

"I don't think I can take much more though."

"Things tend to get harder before they get easier. I know things may seem hopeless now, but they'll get better. You just have to be willing to work for it."

"I have been working for it though."

"True, but you still have a lot of work to do. Actually, we both do."

"Right now I just want to sleep."

Haruka said, resting her head against Michiru's chest and closing her eyes. Michiru then kissed the top of her head and gently ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad she's okay."

Yuiko said.

"Me too. I was so afraid I was going to lose her."

"If you're so afraid of losing her, why did you try to kill yourself? Do you have any idea what kind of pain you're causing her."

Michiru could feel guilt washing over her as she looked at Haruka sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"I'm a terrible person."

"You aren't a terrible person, you were just overwhelmed by the thoughts running through your head."

"I shouldn't have let them get to me. I need to be strong for Haruka."

"It's not possible to be strong all the time. I know you think you need to be superwoman, but you don't. You're hurting, that much is obvious. It's also obvious that you need help, and the sooner you get it the better."

"I know, and I'll get help for myself. But only after I know Haruka is getting the help she needs."

Yuiko shook her head.

"You can't wait to get help for yourself. Haruka has a great support system helping her and she's doing well. Now it's time for you to get the help and support you need."

Michiru glanced at Yuiko then back at Haruka.

"She's not doing as well as she could be."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell she's still losing weight. I noticed it when she was getting dressed. Her clothes are really loose on her. Even holding her now I can feel her bones."

"Okay, so you both have things to work through. However you still can't wait to get help for yourself. How do you think Haruka would feel if anything were to happen to you?"

"Most likely the same way she was feeling when she was standing on the edge of the roof."

"Exactly. If anything were to happen to you it would hurt Haruka more than anything. I can't force you to get help for yourself as soon as possible, but I seriously hope you consider it. Don't put Haruka through anymore pain, you know she won't be able to handle it."

"You're right, the sooner I get help for myself the better. But I'm afraid getting help would require me to be away from Haruka. I can't stand the thought of being away from her."

"Would you rather be away from her for a short period of time or forever? Because if you don't get the help you need you're going to lose her forever."

"I don't want to lose her forever, so I guess I have no choice other than to get the help I need."

"I know it probably won't be easy for you, but you're making the right decision. Come on, let's head back inside."

Yuiko then helped Michiru up and she followed Yuiko back inside with Haruka securely in her arms.

 **End of chapter 5:**

A/N: The next chapter will be up sometime next week. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I had planned to post this sooner, but I got busy with stuff. Anyway, please review.

 **Chapter 6:**

After the emotional event that had taken place, Michiru was kind of glad to be back in her hospital room. Her friends and family stayed and chatted with her a little while longer, until it was time for them to head home.

Michiru was informed that she would need to stay in the hospital for a few days to be evaluated and to make sure she wasn't at immediate risk for another suicide attempt.

She still hated the idea of being away from Haruka, but knew it would be good for both of them in the long run. She could only hope that Haruka would manage to stay strong during her absence.

Setsuna seemed to notice the worry on Michiru's face and assured her that Haruka was going to be just fine. Michiru had faith that she would be, but still worried about the fact that Haruka was still losing weight.

 _"I really hope she eats while I'm stuck in here. I don't want her to lose anymore weight because of me."_

Michiru thought. She had considered bringing it up to Setsuna that Haruka was still losing weight, but she decided against it. After all, her eyes could've very well just been playing tricks on her.

However, having dealt with an eating disorder herself in the past, she could often tell when someone else was dealing with one. Especially if it was someone close to them.

 _"I hope I don't regret not saying anything. She most likely is still losing weight, but I hope it's just a short time thing."_

Michiru thought.

Meanwhile back at the outer senshi home, Haruka had woken up and Setsuna had managed to get her to take her antidepressant.

She was now trying to get Haruka to eat lunch, but the task was proving to be difficult.

"I know you're worried about Michiru, but you really need to eat."

"I ate all the broccoli though."

"I see that, but you still have carrots and corn left on your plate. Not to mention two drumsticks. You don't have to finish the rest of veggies, but you do need to eat the chicken."

"I don't like chicken."

"Since when do you not like chicken?"

"I don't like the skin."

"Okay then, here."

Setsuna then took the skin off of Haruka's chicken and gave it back to her.

"There, now eat."

"I don't like the seasoning on it."

"Haruka, it is the same seasoning I've used every single time I've cooked chicken. One more excuse and I'm sending you straight to your room."

Haruka let out a groan of frustration, then picked up one of the drumsticks.

After staring at it for a few seconds she finally managed to take a bite. However, she only chewed the bite a couple of times before spitting it out onto the plate.

Setsuna sighed in frustration and took Haruka's plate away from her.

"Go to your room. I'll be up in a minute."

Setsuna then headed into the kitchen to wash the dishes and Haruka headed upstairs, knowing it would be unwise not to listen to the older woman at this point.

After a few minutes, Setsuna headed upstairs to talk with Haruka.

"Mind telling me why you spit your food out."

"I didn't like the way it tasted."

"These constant excuses need to stop. I put your chicken in a plastic container and I expect you to finish it tonight at dinner."

"I'm not going to eat it."

"Yes you are, and don't sit there and try to argue with me. You're eating that chicken even if it takes all night."

"Ugh, fine."

Haruka grumbled, not really having the energy to argue. She then got up and began to head out of the room.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"For a run."

"I don't think so. You've already gone for a run today."

"It was only for a few minutes."

"I don't care. You need to put on weight and that's being done by increasing your food intake and decreasing your level of physical activity."

"I am putting on weight though."

"I know."

"Okay, then can I go for a run?"

"No."

"You never fucking let me do anything."

Haruka said, crossing her arms and sulking.

"I'm not letting you go for a run because you have a tendency to overdo it when you're upset."

"I won't overdo it, I promise. Please just let me go on a run."

"No, Haruka."

"Well can I go for a walk then?"

Setsuna thought it over for a moment.

"Fine, you can go for a walk. But only under certain conditions."

"What kind of conditions?"

"Don't go too far, you are only allowed a five minute walk, and absolutely no running. If you break any of these rules I will ground you. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Okay, enjoy your walk and be back in five minutes."

Haruka thanked Setsuna, then headed out. Once she had gotten down the street and turned the corner where she couldn't be seen, she started running. She knew she'd be grounded, but she didn't care. She needed to run.

Haruka ran all the way to the park, then around it a couple of times before finally stopping. She had pushed herself way beyond her limit and was starting to feel the effects of it as her legs felt like jelly and her lungs felt like they were on fire.

 _"Maybe I shouldn't have ran so much."_

Haruka thought, finding it difficult to stay on her feet and her vision starting to blur.

 _"Definitely should've listened this time around."_

Haruka then looked at the park clock and discovered that she would be late getting home. She knew she had to get home though so she started to walk. However, she only managed to take a few steps before blacking out.

Meanwhile back at the outer senshi home, Setsuna was getting ready to call Haruka.

"I should have known she wasn't going to listen."

After dialing Haruka's number she waited for her to pick up. The phone rang for a bit before going to voicemail. Normally Haruka would normally answer right away and now Setsuna was beginning to get concerned.

 _"I swear if anything happened to her."_

Setsuna thought, dialing a different number. She then waited a few moments for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

"Hello."

Chinatsu said.

"Hello Chinatsu, it's Setsuna. Listen, have you seen Haruka?"

"No, I'm sorry I haven't. Did she say where she was going?"

"I told she could go for a five minute walk, but that was fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh my, did you try calling her?"

"I did, but she didn't pick up. I'm worried something may have happened to her."

Chinatsu could hear alarm bells go off in her head.

"Has she been doing alright lately?"

Chinatsu's voice was laced with concern, but she was trying her best to hide it.

"For the most part yes."

"I see. Is Michiru still in the hospital?"

"Yes, she'll be there for at least a few days."

"Do you think Haruka could've gone to see her?"

"It's possible. I'll give the hospital a call and let you know what I find out."

Setsuna then ended the call with Chinatsu and dialed the number to the hospital. After a few minutes a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello."

Dr. Furuya said.

"Hello, Dr. Furuya. I was wondering if Haruka was at the hospital by any chance."

"I'm afraid she isn't."

"Shit."

"Is everything okay?"

"She went out for a walk and I told her to be back in five minutes. It's now well past the time she should've been back at."

"I see. Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, but she didn't pick up."

"I see. Well I'm going on break soon. If you'd like I can go out and look for her. See if she's in the area."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll call back as soon as I find anything out."

The call then ended and Setsuna called Chinatsu to let her know what she had found out so far.

Meanwhile, Haruka had regained consciousness and discovered that she was no longer in the park, but in a bed.

 _"Where am I?"_

Haruka wondered as she struggled to sit up. After sitting up she attempted to get off the bed only to discover that she couldn't. She then looked to discover that one wrist was handcuffed to the bedpost.

 _"What the fuck?"_

Haruka then began to pull as hard as she could in an effort to free herself. As she was pulling, someone entered the room.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Haruka let out a gasp at the sound of the voice and felt a chill run down her spine. She then turned her head and saw someone she never thought she'd see again.

"G-Genjiro?"

"Hey, long time no see. How ya been?"

Haruka said nothing and just stared at the man her father had prostituted her out to numerous times.

"Wh-Why am I handcuffed to the bed?"

"I didn't want you to run off as soon you saw me. I can set you free, but you have to promise not to run off, deal?"

Haruka nodded her head.

"Good."

Genjiro then walked over to Haruka and undid the cuff. The second she was free, Haruka attempted to make a break for it only to have Genjiro pin her to the bed.

"Hey now, what's the rush? Don't you want to spend time with an old family friend?"

"No."

Haruka spat, her voice dripping with venom.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. We'll have lots of fun together, you'll see."

Genjiro then tried to lift up Haruka's shirt, only to have his hands smacked away.

"Oh, gettin' a little feisty are we? No matter, I enjoy a nice challenge."

Genjiro then tried again to lift up Haruka's shirt and this time she kneed him in the groin. She then used his momentary incapacitation to leap off the bed and make a run for it. She managed to make it as far as the end of the hall, before she was tackled to the floor.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away that easily?"

Haruka said nothing and tried to free herself from Genjiro's hold. She kicked, punched, and bit him. Anything she could do to get him to let go. However, no matter what she did he wasn't letting go of her.

"Looks I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson when we get back to bed."

Genjiro said, finally managing to half drag half carry Haruka back to the bed. Haruka was still fighting him tooth and nail, and Genjiro was beginning to realize that she was no longer the scared little girl she used to be.

 _"Looks like I'm gonna need to go about this a different way."_

Genjiro thought, struggling to keep Haruka on the bed. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally managed to handcuff Haruka's arms and legs to the bed.

"There, that's better. Well then, shall we get started?"

"Go to hell."

Haruka seethed, spitting in Genjiro's face.

"Is that really any way to treat me, after all I've done for you. After all, I did help you bury your child. Or should I say our child?"

Haruka's eyes widened in shocked.

"H-How did you know?"

"It was a simple math calculation really. You found you were pregnant a few weeks after a night of passion with me. It was only natural that I'd be the father. Plus it was the first you had ever had sex without a condom, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. You know, I think about that night often."

Genjiro said, tracing Haruka's jawline.

"I still remember the way you tasted on my tongue, and the way your voice came out in a higher pitch as you begged for me to give you more. You were on cloud nine by the time I was done with you."

"I only did what I had to to get what I needed. That night meant nothing to me."

"Oh, and what about the night you needed money to bury our child. If I remember correctly, at one point during the night you were on top. I gotta say, it was hot watching you ride me like that. And I could tell you were enjoying yourself."

"I wasn't. Once again I was only doing what I had to to get what I needed."

"If you were only there for the money, how come you didn't leave as soon as I handed it to you? Why did you spend the night?"

"I was just tired, stop reading so much into my actions."

"Very well. Besides, I'd rather get started on what I was originally planning to do."

Genjiro then began to rip off Haruka's clothes and she tried once again to escape.

"You can try all you want, it won't do you any good."

Genjiro said, ripping away the last article of clothing from Haruka's body. He then sat back and admired her ample breasts, her toned stomach, and her long slender legs.

"It's like looking at a work of art."

Genjiro said, running his hands up and down her body. Haruka shuddered and felt tears run down her cheeks. She hated the fact that this man was having his way with her and she was powerless to stop him.

"There's really no need to cry. I promise you'll feel great soon."

Genjiro then reached over and pulled a box off the nightstand. He then looked into the box and frowned.

"Oh darn, I seem to be out of condoms. No worries, I'll just have to make sure I pull out in time."

Genjiro said, taking off his clothes.

He then pulled something out of the nightstand drawer, but Haruka was unable to see what it was.

"Now, it seems a little unfair that I get to touch you, but you don't get to touch me. So I'm going to undo the cuffs, but if you make one false move I'll kill you, understand?"

Genjiro then emphasized his point by cocking a gun and pressing it against Haruka's temple.

"I understand."

Haruka choked out. Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Good girl."

Genjiro said, keeping the gun where it was and undoing Haruka's cuffs. After the cuffs had all been removed, he took Haruka's hand and placed it against his cock. He then ordered her to stroke it.

Haruka refused though and tried to pull her hand away.

"Are you really telling me no right now?"

Genjiro asked, pressing the gun further against Haruka's temple and tightening his grip on the trigger.

"Do I say or I'll blow your fucking head off. Then I think I'll go after that girl you're with. What's her name, Michiru? I must say from the pictures I've seen of her in the papers standing next to you after one of your races she looks like a nice piece of ass. I bet I could have some fun with her."

"You stay the fuck away from her."

"Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. You do exactly as I say and I won't go anywhere near her. However, if you don't then she'll become the next girl I have handcuffed to this bed."

Haruka thought it over for a moment. She didn't want to have sex with Genjiro, but she also didn't want Michiru to get hurt. She could live with whatever Genjiro had in store for her, but she wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to Michiru.

"Okay...I'll do it."

"I knew you'd make the right choice. Now stroke it like how I taught you. Do you remember how to do it?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Haruka then began to stroke Genjiro's cock just like he had taught her and the man moaned in pleasure.

"You haven't lost your touch. God, I had nearly forgotten how good this felt."

Genjiro moaned, enjoying the pleasure Haruka was giving him. As she continued to stroke him, he began to massage her breasts and leave a trail of kisses on her neck and collarbone.

Haruka bit her lower lip to keep any moans from escaping. She could feel her stomach churning as Genjiro continued to have his hands and mouth all of her, and she was disgusted by the way her body was responding to his touch.

A moan of pleasure threatened to escape from her lips, and she could feel wetness growing between her legs. She hated herself more than she ever had at this very moment.

"You know, your skin is just as soft as I remember it and it taste just as heavenly."

Genjiro's eyes then moved down Haruka's body and stopped at her dripping folds.

"Oh, what's this? My, my you're already so wet."

Genjiro said, teasing Haruka's entrance with his finger.

Haruka tried her best to hold it in, but she was unable to hold it in and a loud moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

"I think you're ready now."

Genjiro then removed Haruka's hand from himself and positioned his now throbbing cock against the entrance of her dripping wet center.

He then plunged himself into her and Haruka's body wracked with sobs.

The longer Genjiro continued to rape her, the more Haruka had wished she had listened to Setsuna.

 _"I'm sorry, mom."_

Haruka thought, tears pouring from her eyes.

She had no idea how Genjiro had been on top of her for, but it felt like an eternity. After the horrifying ordeal was finally over, he got up and left her alone in the room.

Haruka then curled up into the fetal position. Too sore to do much of anything else. After a few minutes, Genjiro walked back into the room and tossed Haruka a large T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Put these on. I'll give you a lift back to the park."

Genjiro then reached down and tossed something next to Haruka.

Haruka took a look and discovered that it was her phone. She then picked it up and discovered that she had a missed call from Setsuna.

 _"She's gonna kill me."_

Haruka thought, putting on the clothes Genjiro had given her.

Once dressed, she placed her phone into her pocket and left the room with Genjiro.

The drive to the park was painfully silent, but Haruka was kinda glad she didn't have to talk. After being dropped off she made the trek home.

When she walked through the front door, Setsuna rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank goodness you're finally home. Where were you? I told you to be back in five minutes."

"I went to the park."

"And did what? Disappear off the face of the earth?"

"No."

Setsuna then realized that Haruka was trying not to cry. She also noticed that her clothing had changed.

"Haruka, why did you change clothes?"

"Because my other clothes were ripped off of me."

"What happened?"

Setsuna asked, her voice sounding alarmed.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it happened."

Haruka cried, burying her face into Setsuna's chest.

"You want to forget what happened?"

Haruka didn't say anything and just cried harder.

"Shh, shh it's going to be okay."

Setsuna said, kissing the top of Haruka's head. She then thought about what Haruka had said about her clothes being ripped off.

"Haruka...were you raped?"

Setsuna asked, secretly hoping Haruka would say no. However, that hope was quickly dashed when a loud, pain filled sob ripped through her throat.

Setsuna then grabbed Haruka by the shoulders.

"Look at me right now and tell me who raped you."

Setsuna's voice had an authoritative tone to it and Haruka was quick to obey.

"Genjiro."

As soon as she heard the name Setsuna felt rage boil up inside her.

 _"That son of a bitch, I'll kill him."_

Setsuna thought, wrapping her arms around Haruka and holding her close.

"I'm sorry for not listening."

Haruka cried, burying her face into Setsuna's chest once again.

"Hush now, we'll discuss your punishment for not listening later. Right now I'm just glad you're back home safe and sound."

Setsuna said, kissing the top of Haruka's head.

"I'm really sorry."

"I know you are. But, I also want you to know that what happened to you wasn't your fault. So don't start blaming yourself, understood?"

Haruka gave a nod.

"Good. I'm gonna get started on dinner. Why don't you go upstairs and rest, I'll get you when dinner's ready."

"Okay."

Haruka then headed upstairs and Setsuna headed into the kitchen.

Setsuna then got started on dinner, thinking about what had happened to Haruka.

"I never should've let her leave."

"You never should've let who leave?"

Hotaru asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I let your Haruka-papa go for a walk and let's just say it didn't go well."

"What happened?"

Hotaru's voice was a mixture of concerning and commanding.

Setsuna looked at the young teen in front of her. Part of her didn't want to tell Hotaru what had happened, but another part of her knew Hotaru was mature enough to handle the news.

"Your Haruka-papa was raped by Genjiro."

Hotaru's eyes widened in horror.

"How did he get a hold of her?"

"I'm not sure. I have a feeling she went to the park since that's one of her favorite places to exercise, so she must've ran into him there. I have so many questions for her, but she really needs to rest right now."

"Are you going to tell Michiru-mama about what happened?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It may not be a good idea, but it is the right thing to do. I know that your Michiru-mama is in a delicate place, but it will hurt her more if this is kept from her."

"When do plan on telling her?"

"Tomorrow when we go to visit her at the hospital. The sooner I tell her the better, but this is not exactly news you want to tell to someone over the phone."

"I understand. Do you think Haruka-papa will be okay?"

"I think in the long run yes. She's strong, so I know she'll pull through in the end."

"I just don't want her to do anything to herself."

"I don't either."

Setsuna then gave Hotaru a hug.

"I promise I'm going to do everything within my power to make sure that your Haruka-papa doesn't do anything to cause harm to herself. She's been doing fairly well in her recovery, and I'm going to make sure she continues to stay on the right path."

 **End of chapter 6:**

A/N: Probably won't be able to update again until the end of the semester. I really need to buckle down and focus on my history class that I may or may not be failing. Still though, I might try to update again this weekend, but no promises. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It was brought to my attention that Setsuna and Hotaru aren't getting as much of a role in the story as they should, so I'm going to work on changing that. This will not be easy though because I feel that Setsuna didn't have a big enough role in the anime (maybe she had a bigger role in the manga, I don't know), so I've been researching her character and trying to capture it to the best of my ability. As far as Hotaru goes, well she never really appealed to me, which is why I have a hard time including her in more of the story, other than just a few random bits of dialogue here and there. Nevertheless, she is part of a family and it would be a crime to omit her completely from the story. Anywho, now that I've put you all to sleep on with the story.

 **Chapter 7:**

After the horrific event that had happened to her, Haruka wished for nothing more than to be curled up in Michiru's arms. She was also worried about how Michiru would take the news of her being raped.

 _"Will she even be able to handle it?"_

Haruka wondered.

She also felt utterly disgusted with herself and had contemplated cutting. However, she knew that she needed to be strong. Not only for herself, but for Michiru as well.

 _"Michi needs me. I'm not going to let what Genjiro did to me break me."_

Haruka thought, feeling slightly better than how she was earlier. She then decided to go downstairs and see how dinner was coming along.

When she got into the kitchen she was greeted by Hotaru.

"Setsuna-mama told me about what happened. Are you okay, Haruka-papa?"

"Yes hime-chan, I'm okay."

Haruka then turned her attention to Setsuna.

"Has Michiru been told yet?"

"No, I was going to tell her when we go to visit her tomorrow."

"I don't want you to tell her. I want to be the one that does it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, well do you want me to be there when you tell her?"

Haruka shook her head.

"I want to tell her on my own."

"Okay. But if at any point you change your mind just let me know."

"Okay, I will. By the way, is dinner ready yet?"

"Just about. It's got another ten minutes left to go."

"Can I just have half of the portion that you normally give me?"

Setsuna shook her head and let out a sigh.

"I know you're really upset, hurt, and scared right now but I can't allow you to cut down on your portion size. I want you to continue making progress in your recovery. If you don't finish everything placed in front of that's fine, but I really want you to try your best."

"What are we having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs. However, you will also be eating the chicken you didn't finish earlier."

"Why do I have to eat so much?"

"Because you need to put on weight."

"I have been putting on weight though."

"I know you have, but I also know you've still been overdoing it as far as exercising goes."

"I promise I won't overdo it anymore. Just please don't make me eat so much."

"This is not up for negotiation, Haruka."

"My day's already been crappy, why are you trying to make it worse?"

"I'm not trying to make your day worse. I just don't want what happened to you to prevent you from progressing in your recovery."

"Fine."

Haruka then left and sat down at the dining room table, waiting to get the torture of eating dinner over with.

About five minutes later Setsuna and Hotaru joined her, and Setsuna placed a plate of food in front of her.

Setsuna and Hotaru then sat down and began eating their food. Haruka started at the food in front of her and pushed it around on her plate.

"It's going to get cold if you keep playing it."

Setsuna said.

Haruka sighed in frustration before finally taking a bite of food.

"Good job."

Setsuna said, going back to her dinner.

Haruka continued eat and managed to finish all of the chicken and about a third of the spaghetti and meatballs.

"I'm full."

Haruka said, pushing the plate of food away.

"I want you to take three more bites."

Setsuna said, looking at the plate of food.

"I'm gonna be sick if I eat anymore."

"No you aren't. Now eat."

Haruka muttered out a string of curses, then resumed eating. The day had been horrible and she was willing to give just about anything for it to be over.

After forcing down three more bites of food, Haruka was finally allowed to leave the table.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Michiru was in the middle of a therapy session.

"Ms. Kaiou, why did you try to kill yourself?"

The therapist asked.

"Because I feel like I'm not good enough. I know my fiancée is still struggling with her recovery and I feel like there's more I could be doing to help her."

"Ah, I see. Would you say you feel pressured to help her get better?"

"I don't know, maybe. I know I'm a big reason why she wants to get better. Plus I feel like if she doesn't get better she'll think she let me down or something."

"Have you expressed these feelings to her at all?"

Michiru shook her head.

"Well I think that when you see her again you should talk to her about your feelings. After all, it's not healthy to keep things bottled up for too long. Also speaking of your fiancée, I was asked to inform you that she had gone missing earlier today."

Michiru's eyes widened in shock and she could feel panic set in.

"Was she found? Is she okay?"

"She is back at home now."

Michiru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Was she okay when she got home?"

"About that. Well, I was informed that something did happen but I was not given any details. I was only told that you would be filled in on all details during visitation tomorrow."

Michiru's eyes narrowed and she held out her hand.

"Give me your phone."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Phone. Now."

Michiru's eyes were narrowed and her voice was leaving no room for argument.

"This is highly unethical, but very well."

The therapist then handed Michiru her phone and she quickly dialed Setsuna's number. After a few minutes the green haired woman picked up and what she heard on the other end of the line was a very angry Michiru.

"What the fuck happened to Haruka?"

"Hello to you to as well, Michiru."

"Now is not the time for hellos. I was told that Haruka was missing, and after she returned home it was clear that something had happened to her. What the hell happened?"

"Haruka will tell you tomorrow during visitation. Now is really not a good time."

"Put Haruka on the phone."

"Michiru, I really don't think tha-"

"Put her on the damn phone, now!"

Michiru's patience was wearing thin. She knew something had happened to Haruka and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Very well."

Setsuna then handed the phone to Haruka.

"Hello."

"Hey, honey."

Haruka smiled as soon as she heard Michiru's voice.

"How are you feeling?"

Haruka asked.

"I'm doing alright. I miss you though."

"I miss you too. We all do."

"I know, but I'll be home in a few days."

"A few days feels like an eternity though."

"Yeah, but we'll get through it together. Just like we always do."

"True."

"Speaking of getting through things together, what happened to you today. I was told you had gone missing and when you returned home it was clear something had happened to you."

"Oh...um, well I really don't want to discuss it right now. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Ruka, please don't do this. Please don't keep secrets from me. You've already kept enough from me in the past to last a lifetime."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get mad or think what happened to me was somehow your fault."

"Neither of those things will happen. Please just tell me."

Haruka took a deep breath to steady herself.

 _"Here goes nothing."_

Haruka thought.

"I was raped."

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Michiru...Michi...Are you still there?"

"I should've been there to protect you."

"Hey, you said you weren't going to blame yourself."

"I know and I'm not. It's just, god how could this have happened again?"

"I was an idiot and decided to go for a run. Of course I ended up overdoing it and ended up losing consciousness in the park. That's when Genjiro found me."

"Did he...Did he rape you?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. Does anyone else know?"

"Only Setsuna and Hotaru, and I'm not telling anyone else."

"But you have to. You can't just let him get away with what he did."

"I can and I will. I don't want a big deal to made out of what happened to me. I just want to forget it happened. Besides, your mental health is where yours and everyone's focus should be right now."

"What about your mental health, huh? How can you just sit back and pretend like nothing even happened to you?"

"Because it's how I've trained myself."

"Trained yourself?"

"Yeah, it's how I cope with tragic events. I just act like they didn't happen and move on with my life."

"Have you trained yourself to move on from what happened to me?"

Haruka could feel a lump in her throat and she had to pause for a few minutes to compose herself.

"I'm never going to forget what happened to you. I felt so lost and scared. I thought I was going to lose you forever. Promise...Promise me you'll never put me through that again. I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

Michiru could feel her heart ache for Haruka. She had no idea just how big of an impact her suicide attempt had really had on her.

"I promise I'll never put you through that kind of pain again. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm going to go get some rest now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Rest well, my love."

"Thank you."

Haruka then handed the phone back to Setsuna and headed upstairs to bed. Setsuna then placed the phone against her ear and spoke.

"So, I guess you know what happened now."

"Yep, and I honestly don't know who I'm more pissed at. You, or Genjiro."

"Why would you be pissed at me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because YOU'RE HER MOTHER AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING HER!"

"Michiru, calm down! Listen, I know what happened to Haruka shouldn't have had happened and could've easily been avoided had I just gone with her."

"Gone with her where?"

"For a walk. I told her she could go for a short five minute walk. Perhaps if I had gone with her she would have listened and I would've been able to keep her safe. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect her. However, being pissed at me isn't going to change what Genjiro did to her nor will it bring him to justice."

"Haruka doesn't want him brought to justice though. She just wants to forget about what happened and just move on with her life."

"Well that's just too bad. No one hurts my child and gets away with it. That bastard is going down and he's going down hard."

"I'd say you have that whole mama bear thing down to a tee."

"Of course I do. And I plan to do everything within my power to make sure Haruka is never hurt again."

"What's your plan?"

"Well plan A would be to hunt Genjiro down myself and kill that son of a bitch with my own two hands."

"And plan B?"

"Plan B would be to take the more logical step and report him to the authorities."

"Hmm, well I do like plan A but I think plan B would be better in the long run."

"You're right. I only hope justice will be served properly this time."

"If it's not we can always just send Kyle after Genjiro."

"I don't think Judge Nakano would allow Kyle to slide with beating someone to death a second time. Besides, going about this with the plan B option like you said would be better."

"True, so how do you plan on reporting him?"

"Well when it comes to cases of rape you usually need some kind of evidence. Haruka did tell me her clothes were ripped off of her and that clothes she was wearing when she got home were given to her by Genjiro."

"Why would he give her clothes to wear?"

"I'm not sure? Maybe it was to make her think he didn't mean to hurt her or something."

"Ah yes, because rape is a-okay as long as you give your victim clothes to wear afterwards."

Setsuna had to hold back a laugh from Michiru's response.

"Well anyway, maybe the clothes he gave her could help to bring him down. There's gotta be his DNA on them somewhere."

"Don't people usually go to a hospital and get examined by a doctor after being raped?"

"Normally, yes. However after the day Haruka has had I know for a fact that's the last thing she wants to do. She's been through enough today and I really don't want to put her through anymore. Which is why I'm hoping Genjiro can be brought down without that."

"Yeah, hopefully. Well it's getting late. I should probably get some rest."

"Okay, sleep well."

"I'll try to."

Michiru then ended the call and handed the phone back to her therapist.

"Ahem, well this has got to be the most interesting therapy session I've ever had the pleasure of conducting. Anyway, I think we're done here for now. I'll see you again next week."

"Sounds good to me."

The therapist then left the room and Michiru was left alone with her thoughts.

 _"How the fuck does this keep happening?"_

Michiru wondered, laying back on her bed.

 _"It seems like just when things are going well for Haruka trouble seems to worm its way back into her life. Then again, I suppose I am partially to blame. God, if I hadn't been an idiot and tried to kill myself I could be back at home making sure Haruka stays safe, instead of being stuck here."_

Michiru thought, wiping tears from her eyes. Haruka was back at home dealing with the aftermath of being raped, and Michiru was at the hospital wishing for nothing more than to hold Haruka in her arms and never let her go.

 _"I'm beginning to think this city isn't even safe for Haruka. It seems that most of it holds painful memories for. Maybe we should move. But could I really just uproot my family like that? I mean, Hotaru has so many friends at school. I'd hate for her to have to leave them behind. At the same time though I can't bear for Haruka to get hurt anymore than she already has."_

Michiru felt like her head was spinning. She felt that a fresh start in a new city would be good for Haruka, but she was worried about how Hotaru would take to change schools. She didn't exactly fit in right away at her current school and she was so happy when she finally made some friends.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?"

Michiru said to herself, burying her face in her hands.

A few moments later, Dr. Furuya entered the room with a phone in his hand.

"Good, you're still awake. Phone for you."

Dr. Furuya then handed Michiru the phone.

"Hello?"

Michiru asked, wondering who had called her.

"Do you wanna get married this weekend?"

Haruka asked.

"Err...uh...um...what?"

"This weekend, do you want to get married?"

"Sure, although I think we should've planned it out more."

"I know, but after what's happened to the both of us I'm worried something even worse will happen before we're able to tie the knot. However, if you don't want to get married this weekend and take the time to plan a big wedding I understand."

Michiru shook her head then remembered that Haruka couldn't see her.

"Ruka, I don't care what size the wedding is as long as you're the one I see waiting for me at the altar. Of course I'll marry you this weekend."

Haruka felt as if she was going to burst from happiness.

"I love you, Michi."

"I love you too, Ruka. Now go get some sleep."

The call then ended and Michiru handed the phone back to Dr. Furuya who then left the room.

Alone once again, Michiru laid down and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

 **End of chapter 7:**

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this short little update. I know I said I was going to take a break, but I had an idea for this chapter and I didn't want to lose it. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Have time to update because I withdrew from the history class I was failing. In order to pass I would've needed to ace the next 20 assignments and there's no way that was going to happen. I currently have a B average GPA and I'm not about to let one class screw that for me. I probably would've done better in the class had I not forgotten about it and done assignments at the last minute. I'm so used to taking only two classes a semester because that's all I can handle. However, my mom said I had to go to school full-time and I ended up getting completely overwhelmed. I know she'll be pissed that I withdrew, but I seriously considered hanging myself just so I wouldn't have to finish my history class. At this point having a W on my transcript is a far better option than dying. Because it won't affect my GPA and I'll still be alive, so it's a win-win. Anyway on with the story.

 **Chapter 8:**

Today was the day Haruka was going to get to visit Michiru in the hospital. Even though Michiru had only in been in the hospital for a day, Haruka had missed her terribly and was looking forward to seeing her. However, she was also nervous about seeing her. Even though she had already told Michiru about the rape, part of her felt that things would be different between them.

"Do you think Michiru still loves me the same?"

Setsuna stared at Haruka in disbelief, her question completely catching her off guard.

"Of course she does. Why are you even asking that?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders.

"Is this about the rape?"

"I don't know, kinda."

"Haruka, Michiru loves you more than anything in this world. Nothing could ever change that."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Setsuna could tell there was something on Haruka's mind.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's going through your head."

"I don't know. I feel like this rape is affecting me differently than all the other ones."

"How so?"

"It's hard to explain, but the thought of any sort of physical contact with anyone is making me feel nauseous. I have no idea why I'm feeling this way though because I've been raped several times in my life and have gotten pretty used to it. Plus I've never felt uncomfortable about any sort of physical contact afterwards."

"Could it be because the person that raped you had such a significant role in your life? After all, he was Nozomi's father."

"I don't know...maybe. I keep telling myself that what he did to me doesn't matter and I'm not going to let it ruin my life."

"But it does matter. He forced himself on you and that was not okay for him to do. I know you want to just move on and forget it ever happened, but unfortunately that's not how things work. If you don't do anything you're basically saying that what he did was okay and it'd be okay for him to do it again."

"What about those times he didn't force himself on me though?"

"He was still in the wrong. You are child and he is in an adult. He should have known that you were in no way capable of consenting to any of the sex that happened between the two of you."

"But I was able to consent. Maybe not when I was younger, but when I got older I was."

"Okay, let's say you had consensual sex with him a couple of times. That still doesn't excuse the fact that he raped you yesterday and several times before that."

"I understand where you're coming from, but I don't think anything needs to be done about what he did to me."

"Why not?"

"Well, he did give me clothes to wear and a ride back to the park afterwards."

"You know, it sounds like you're defending him."

"I'm not. I just think that what he did can be excused because I came home safe."

Setsuna shook her head.

"No Haruka, it can't. It really can't. I know you don't want a big deal to be made out of what happened to you, and it won't be. However, I can't excuse what he did to you and I know you can't either."

"I already have though, and I'd like for you to do the same."

"You know there's something I don't understand?"

"What's that?"

"You say the thought of any sort of physical contact with another person makes you feel nauseous, but you're willing to let Genjiro get away with rape."

"I know, but I'm sure I'll get over the feeling nauseous about physical contact thing eventually. Just like I got over a lot of things."

"Wouldn't you much rather have closure though, instead of just getting over things?"

"It'd be nice, but let's be realistic here. Closure comes with a price."

Setsuna was unsure of what to say next. She was also unsure as to where Haruka's bizarre behavior was coming from.

 _"I swear it's almost as if she's defending him."_

Setsuna thought. Another thought then occurred to her and she had a feeling that asking Haruka about it would help clear up something.

"Haruka, when your dad was prostituting you out to various men was there something about Genjiro that set him apart from the others?"

"Well he was the nicest of all the men my dad had me sleep with. Plus there were times where it seemed like he didn't want to rape me."

"What about yesterday day, did he seem like he wanted to rape you then?"

"Not at first, but it did kinda seemed that way after he put a gun to my head."

"He did what?!"

"Mom, chill. Obviously nothing happened."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Here I was thinking we were only dealing with rape, but now I find out he threatened you with a gun. Oh no, no. No one threatens my child with a gun and gets away with it. That bastard is going down."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm gonna make him regret what he did."

"Alright, well can you go kill him after we visit Michiru?"

"I never said I was killing him."

"True, but you did kinda imply it."

"Hmm, perhaps I did."

"I'd say you're slowly turning into an overprotective mother."

"Only because I care. Now go get Hotaru so we can leave."

Haruka then left to get Hotaru and together they all headed out to go visit Michiru.

When they got to the hospital, Setsuna had Haruka and Hotaru go sit in the visitation area while she went to go talk with Dr. Furuya.

As she sat there waiting for visitation to start, Haruka could feel herself growing impatient.

"What's taking so long?"

"Relax Haruka-papa, visitation will be starting soon. Just be patient."

Hotaru said, sounding like a parent that was trying to get their child to calm down.

Haruka didn't want to be patient though. She wanted to see Michiru.

A few moments later Setsuna returned with Dr. Furuya.

"Haruka, Dr. Furuya would like to speak with you in his."

"Can I go after I see Michiru?"

"It's best if you go speak with him now. I promise you'll get to see Michiru when you get back."

"It won't take long at all, I promise."

Dr. Furuya said.

Haruka really wanted to see Michiru, but decided to go with Dr. Furuya anyway.

A few minutes later, Michiru arrived to visit with her family.

"We've missed you, Michiru-mama."

Hotaru said, hugging the aqua haired beauty.

"I've missed you too. Where's Haruka?"

"She's talking with Dr. Furuya in his office."

Setsuna said.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, I was just a little concerned about a talk we had earlier."

"What was the talk about?"

"She mentioned being nervous to see you because the thought of any sort of physical contact with another person was making her feel nauseous. She also said that it feels like this rape is affecting her differently than the other ones, but she's not sure why. However, what I'm most concerned about is that when we were discussing what Genjiro did to her it sounded like she was defending him."

"That's crazy. Why would she defend him?"

"I'm not sure, which is why I'm having Dr. Furuya speak with her to see if he can get to the bottom of it."

"I see. Well other than that how has she been?"

"She's been doing okay. I'm more interested in finding out how you are though. How did your meeting with the therapist go?"

"It was good."

"Did you find it helpful?"

"A little I guess. I don't really feel like I need a therapist though."

"It's always good to have someone to talk to."

"I do have someone to talk to though."

"I know you're so used to telling everything to Haruka, but she tends to tell you what you want to hear not what you need to hear. And you do the same to her."

"True, but sometimes I feel like Haruka is the only person I can trust."

"I understand, but you need to be willing to open up to more people. Haruka isn't always going to be there for you to go to. Not when she's dealing with her own issues."

"Speaking of her own issues, has she eaten today?"

"Yes, and she's taken her medication."

"Okay."

"You seem like there's something on your mind."

"There's not."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Well if there's ever anything you want to talk about let me know."

"I will."

 _"Should I tell her that Haruka is still losing weight?"_

Michiru wondered.

 _"No, besides I'm sure she'll start gaining weight again soon. Recovery isn't easy and there are bound to be some ups and downs."_

Setsuna looked at Michiru and noticed she was lost in thought.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm sure."

Setsuna could tell that there was something on Michiru's mind. The only question though was what could it be? However, she decided to not press the matter and decided to discuss with Michiru about her hospital stay.

"I think being here for a few days will be good for you. Give you some time to reflect on what happened and hopefully get better."

"How the hell do you expect me to get better when I know she's still hurting?"

Michiru snapped. Setsuna was a bit taken aback by Michiru's tone, but remained calm.

"It won't be easy, but you need to try. Don't allow yourself to get so overwhelmed with worrying about Haruka that you end up neglecting yourself. You tend to want to do everything for Haruka and help her by yourself, but you can't. You're only human and it's okay to ask for help or say that you need a break. Also, sometimes it's almost as if you're afraid to let anyone else step in and care for Haruka. Like you're worried something will happen if you're not the one taking care of her."

"That's because I know Haruka better than anyone and I know what she needs and doesn't need as far as care goes."

"The two of you do have a very strong bond I'll give you that. However you need to let go and let other people step in to help Haruka. Taking care of yourself and making sure you're okay needs to be your top priority. I know you might think putting yourself first is selfish but it's not."

"I know. I just worry about her so much. There's nothing more I want in this world than for Haruka to get better and stop getting hurt."

"She will get better and she will stop getting hurt. You just need to put faith in the support system she has."

"I'll try to."

"That's all I ask."

 **End of chapter 8:**

A/N: The visit between Haruka and Michiru will be happening in the next chapter. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm going to try to give Hotaru more dialogue in this chapter. If not, then definitely the next one.

 **Chapter 9:**

After about twenty minutes or so had passed Haruka finally got to visit with Michiru. However, Haruka's reaction to seeing Michiru wasn't what everyone one was expecting. She walked over to Michiru and gave her a hug, but it wasn't like any of the hugs she had given her in the past. This hugged seemed to have a reluctance to it.

Michiru and Setsuna both made mental note of the way Haruka hugged Michiru, but decided not to dwell on the matter.

"So, what did you and Dr. Furuya talk about?"

Setsuna asked.

"Just stuff."

"I see. Did this stuff involve Genjiro at all?"

"Not really, it was mostly about me and how I've been feeling with what's been going on."

"How are you feeling with what's been going on?"

Michiru asked.

"Okay, I just don't like seeing you in here."

"I know, but I'll be home in a couple of days."

Michiru then reached over to give Haruka's hand a gentle squeeze, but she pulled away.

"Haruka-papa, are you mad Michiru-mama?"

Hotaru asked.

"Of course not."

"Then why won't you let her hold your hand?"

"I just didn't feel like having her hold my hand right now."

"How come?"

"What is this, twenty questions? I just don't want to be touched right now."

"Why don't you want to be touched?"

"What the fuck are you, my therapist? I just don't want to be touched. I don't owe you or anyone else an explanation as to why."

Haruka then got up and walked away, feeling her anger starting to boil over.

Setsuna then got up to go after her, but was stopped by Hotaru grabbing her arm.

"I'll go talk to her. After all, I'm the one that made her angry."

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay."

Hotaru then ran off to catch up with her Haruka-papa. When she got to her she found her sitting outside on a bench.

"Haruka-papa…"

Haruka didn't say anything, but did give the young teen a quick glance. Hotaru took this as her cue to continue.

"I'm sorry for angering you."

Haruka still said nothing, but gestured for Hotaru to sit next to her on the bench. Hotaru did so, being careful not to sit too close.

"I should be the one apologizing to you. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. I'm just upset."

"About what?"

"About what happened. No matter what I do I can't get the feeling of Genjiro's touch off of me. It's as if his touch is permeated into my skin. Plus there's the fact that he didn't use protection while he was raping me."

"Are you worried you might be pregnant?"

"More like terrified. Losing Nozomi was devastating enough. I don't think I could go through that kind of pain again."

"Well you won't know if you're pregnant or not until after you take a test. And it's best to take one about a week or two after having sex or missing a period."

Haruka looked at Hotaru with a raised eyebrow.

"Where did you get this knowledge of pregnancy from?"

"From my health class."

"I see. Remind me to homeschool you from now on."

"Lighten up, Haruka-papa. Besides it's good I'm learning this stuff now so that way I'm prepared for the future."

If Haruka had been drinking anything she would've the a spit take.

"Please tell me by future you mean in like 80 years. You are far too young to be thinking about having kids. And I'm far too young to be a grandparent."

Hotaru couldn't help but laugh at Haruka's horrified expression.

"Don't worry Haruka-papa, I won't make you a grandparent until I'm a financially stable adult with a loving spouse."

"Oh thank god."

Haruka exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. Hotaru just shook her head at the overly dramatic blonde.

The two of them then sat in silence for a few minutes. It was then broken by the sound of approaching footsteps. They both then looked to see Michiru standing next to them.

"Hello Michiru-mama, what brings you out here?"

"I was just checking to see how you were doing."

"We're good."

"That's good. Hime-chan, may I speak to your Haruka-papa in private?"

"Sure."

Hotaru then left to go inside where Setsuna was and Michiru took a seat on the bench.

"I'm sorry."

Michiru said, causing Haruka to give her a questioning look.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for trying to kill myself. If I hadn't I wouldn't have ended up here and you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Michi, what happened to me wasn't your fault. It was just an unfortunate thing that happened that neither of us had any control over."

"I still wish I could've been there to protect you though. Or at least comforted you after the fact. However, comforting you now seems nearly impossible because you won't even let me touch you."

Haruka could feel a twinge of guilt at hearing the hurt in her love's voice.

"I'm sorry. I want to be able for you to hold and comfort me, but I can't get the feeling of Genjiro's touch out of my head. I didn't think him raping me would have that big of an impact because he's done it before, but I guess it has."

"Ruka, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Then please let me be here for you."

Michiru then took hold of Haruka's hand, causing the tall blonde to tense up.

"It's okay, you know it's just me."

Michiru spoke softly, gently rubbing Haruka's knuckles with her thumb.

Haruka was still pretty tense, but seemed to be easing up just a bit.

Michiru then leaned in close to Haruka's ear and whispered softly to her.

"It's okay, it's just me. I love you and I'm always going to be here for you."

Michiru then slowly wrapped her arms around Haruka in a gentle embrace. Haruka practically screamed at the contact, but managed to hold it in.

"I love you too."

Haruka's voice came out forced and a bit shaky, but she managed to not pull away.

"Is my hugging you making you uncomfortable."

"A bit, but what I think I'm feeling more is confusion."

"Why is that?"

"I guess I'm confused about how you can still love and look at me the same after what happened. I'm the most filthy and impure thing on this planet, yet you still look at me like I put the stars in your sky."

"That's because you do, and there's not a damn thing that could change the way I feel about you."

Haruka shook her head.

"I just don't understand how you can still love me."

"Perhaps my love for you goes beyond basic human comprehension. I don't entirely understand it myself at times, but I know there's no one I could ever love more."

"If you love me so much why did you try to kill yourself? Wouldn't leaving me forever be the furthest thing from your mind?"

Michiru released a heavy sigh.

"I felt that I wasn't doing enough for you. That I wasn't supporting and loving you enough, and that perhaps I was holding you back from getting better."

"You weren't holding me back though, and I was getting enough love and support from you."

"I realize that now, but at the time I didn't. I was so caught up in making sure you were okay that I didn't stop to make sure I was okay myself. I know I need to let go and allow other people to give you their love and support, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be the one that protects you from any harm. You've been hurt time and time again, and it breaks me every time that you are. Especially when you're hurt and I'm not there to protect you. I feel that you get hurt a lot less when you're with me."

"You don't have to burden yourself with protecting me."

"That's just it though. I don't see it as a burden, I see as something I have to do."

"You don't have to protect me though. I know you care, but you're putting too much pressure on yourself. It's okay to let other people help me."

"I know, it's just hard asking for help sometimes."

"Oh believe me, I know."

The two women then fell into a silence, neither of them knowing what to say next. After a few minutes, Michiru decided that they should head back inside.

"I think we should go see what Setsuna and Hotaru are up to."

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna do some more thinking."

"Well alright, just come inside when you're ready."

Michiru then gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek, noting how she tensed up a little when she did and headed inside.

 **End of chapter 9:**

A/N:

I'll probably have the next chapter up next week. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I realize I haven't given much of life update, so here it goes. My older brother is pretty much out of the house and I honestly feel more at peace. It's like I can breathe finally because I'm not constantly listening to him and our mom argue. Although home life has gotten easier I'm still struggling with my own issues. I'm not gonna go into detail at this time on what those are, but rest assured I'm okay for the most part. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and thanks for the reviews.

 **Chapter 10:**

"Where's Haruka at?"

Setsuna asked, watching as Michiru walked back into the visitation area.

"She's still sitting outside. She said she had stuff to think about."

Michiru said, taking a seat across from Hotaru and Setsuna.

"What is she thinking about?"

Michiru shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I think it has to do with what happened to her."

"Did she tell you what we talked about?"

Hotaru asked.

"No, what did you guys talk about?"

"She mentioned that Genjiro didn't use protection while raping her and she expressed concern about the possibility of being pregnant. She said that losing Nozomi was hard and that she couldn't go through that pain again."

"She really can't. Haruka is strong, but I don't think she can handle much more heartache. Which is why I'm strongly hoping she isn't pregnant."

Michiru said.

"What if she is though? I mean we won't know for at least another week or two, but still."

"Then we'll deal with it as best we can. However, as cruel as this may sound a pregnancy would be one of the worst things to happen to her right now. She really needs to focus on getting better and a baby would only hinder that right now."

Setsuna said.

"Let's say she ends up pregnant, would you make her get an abortion?"

Setsuna stared at Hotaru. She had not expected for the young girl to ask her such a question and it kind of caught her off guard.

"I wouldn't necessarily make her get one, but I would probably try to talk to into it for her own good."

"But what if she wants to keep the baby though or give them up for adoption like she was planning to do with Nozomi?"

"An abortion would really be the best thing for her. She can't take her medication while pregnant and it would not be safe for her to go off her meds."

"Shouldn't it be her decision though?"

"It should be, but she's incapable of making her own decisions. She needs protection and guidance, and people to make decisions for her. At least for now."

"I can make my own decisions. Thank you very much."

Haruka said, standing against the doorway with her arms folded over her chest.

"How much did hear?"

"Enough to know that you think you have the right to dictate my life. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And what should it matter if I'm pregnant or not? If I am then I'll deal with it in whatever way I deem necessary. I don't need you or anyone else to make decisions for me."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that you've been through so much and you don't need anything to hinder your recovery."

"Nothing is going to hinder my recovery so why don't you just fuck off?"

If anyone would was watching them from the outside they probably would've seen Haruka as disrespectful, but Setsuna saw her as someone that was hurting.

It had been three years since she had lost Nozomi and with everything else that had happened in her life she never had time to grieve. Sure she had had a funeral for her, but she never had time to actually sit down and truly grieve for the loss of her child.

"You know it's okay to grieve and feel sad about Nozomi."

"What are you talking about? I'm not grieving. I mean sure I miss them and I'm sad about what happened, but I'm not grieving. I'm over it."

Setsuna just shook her head.

"No you're not. You put on a show and act like you're so tough, but you're still hurting from your past."

Haruka stared at the floor, not wanting Setsuna or anyone else to see her tears. Setsuna was right though, she was still hurting from her past but she didn't know know how to stop hurting.

"It's okay to cry."

Haruka nearly jumped when she noticed that Setsuna was standing right in front of her.

"I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye."

Haruka said, rubbing her eye. Setsuna wasn't buying it though and she saw right through her facade.

She then pulled Haruka into a hug and told her once again that it was okay to cry.

Maybe it was the hug or perhaps it was the way she spoke to her, but Haruka felt the wall she had put up come crashing down and the tears poured freely from her eyes.

"There, there it's okay. Just let it all out."

Setsuna whispered, gently patting Haruka's back. Haruka didn't want to cry though, but she had been holding in years of pent up sadness and she was powerless to stop the tears from streaming down her face.

After some time had passed, Haruka's loud sobbing quieted down to a sniffle and Setsuna carried her back over to where Hotaru and Michiru were.

She then sat down with Haruka in her lap.

"How are you feeling, Haruka-papa."

"I'm exhausted. Is it time to go home yet, I want to take a nap."

"Oh, in a hurry to get out of here are we? And here I was thinking you loved me."

Michiru said, causing Haruka to feel guilty.

"Sorry, I do love you. It's just I feel like I've been in here long enough."

Michiru couldn't help but to let a small giggle pass through her lips.

"Oh Ruka, I was just messing with you. You've had a long day, so be sure to get plenty of rest when you get home. And also…"

"Also what?"

"Oh, never mind. Just take of yourself, okay? Don't worry so much about me."

Haruka wanted ask Michiru what she was originally going to say, but decided against it. She then gave Michiru a quick hug goodbye then left to go wait in the car.

"What were you originally going to say?"

Hotaru asked.

Michiru let out a small sigh then looked at Hotaru and Setsuna who were looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"I was originally going to tell her to stop losing weight. Don't ask me how I know, but I can tell she still is."

"How is that possible? The last time I weighed her she was up to 100 pounds. The time before that she was at 95. Her weight has clearly gone up."

Setsuna said.

Michiru shook her head.

"She probably cheated during her weigh in. I used to do it when I was in recovery for my eating disorder. I would drink a lot of water before being weighed so that the scale would read my water weight and make it seemed like I had gained. I mean sure, my eating disorder was caused by my own mother forcing me to be thin, but part of me did enjoy the compliments I got for being that way. If Haruka is going to truly get better I'm gonna have to help her get rid of the thoughts inside her head that are telling her she needs to lose weight. Just making her eat isn't going to help in the long run."

"I noticed that you said you needed to help her. Don't you mean we need to help her?"

Hotaru asked.

"I know I need to let go and allow other people to help Haruka, but I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I don't want to discuss it right now, but let's just say I need to make amends."

"Amends with who? Haruka-papa? You haven't done anything to her though that would warrant you needing to make amends with her."

"I know, and she's not the person I need to make amends with. However, it is impossible for me to make amends with the person I truly need to so Haruka is the next best option."

"Who is it you need to make amends with, but can't?"

Michiru released a heavy sigh.

"Hotaru, please don't ask me anymore about it. I've already said enough and I don't wish to discuss the matter further."

"Yeah, bu-"

"Enough. Please just drop it."

"Sorry."

Hotaru muttered, bowing her head in shame.

"It's alright. There are just some things I'm not comfortable with discussing, at least not yet."

"It okay, Michiru-mama. I'm sorry for prying."

Hotaru said, giving Michiru hug.

"It's okay, hime-chan. There are still some things from my past I'm not comfortable with discussing."

"But you'll have to discuss them eventually."

"I know, and I will when I'm ready to. For now I think I should focus on getting well enough to come home."

"Good idea."

Hotaru then gave Michiru another hug before heading to the car to join Haruka.

Setsuna stepped forward to give Michiru a hug.

"Take care of yourself, okay? And please open up more with your therapist. It'll be good for you."

"I'll try to."

"And please work on letting go of this constant thinking you have that you're the only one that can help and protect Haruka. Please allow other people to help and protect Haruka."

"That's easier said than done."

"I know, I'm all asking is for you to at least try."

"Okay."

Setsuna then gave Michiru a warm smile and another hug.

Michiru then headed back to her room And Setsuna headed out to take Haruka and Hotaru home.

On the way to car, Setsuna thought over what Michiru had said about Haruka still losing weight.

 _"We clearly still have a lot of work to do."_

 **End of chapter 10:**

A/N: The next chapter is going to dive into more of Michiru's past. I'm sure my readers are looking forward to it, so I'll hopefully have it up later this week. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This chapter is going to be Michiru centered.

 **Chapter 11:**

As Michiru laid in bed that night she thought back to her past. More specifically the part that was causing her to feel that she had to be the only person to help Haruka.

She had been 13 at the time and dealing with the constant pressure from her mother to be thin.

 _"Remember dear, being thin gets you places."_

Michiru could remember hearing her mother say. She had been told that very same thing ever since she was a small child, and for a time she believed it without question.

Aside from dealing with her mother constantly telling her that being thin would make her beautiful and men are only attracted to thin women, Michiru was also dealing with not having any friends. She was somewhat of a social reject and making friends was a challenge for her. She had always sworn she would never make a single friend. That is until she met him.

His name was Haruto, and he had bright blond hair and shiny blue eyes. He was always so full of energy and could light up a room just by walking into it. He also loved to take risk and was somewhat of a daredevil. He had dreamed of becoming a stunt pilot. It was a dream he would never get to achieve.

Haruto had always portrayed himself as someone that was so happy and full of life. Michiru couldn't recall ever seeing him frown or feeling down about anything. Perhaps that's why she was shocked when she saw the cuts on his wrist. She had often thought about asking him about them, but chose not to. She went on with life acting like she had never seen them. As time went on the bright smile that Haruto always wore began to dim. It was as if someone was sucking all of the life out of him.

When she got word of his passing, Michiru blamed herself for it. She felt that if she had confronted him about the cuts she had seen or let him know how much she cared about him, then maybe he would have lived. Michiru truly felt that she had let Haruto down by not being there for him when she needed him most.

Perhaps that is why the day she met Haruka she felt as if she were being reunited with Haruto. They were so similar in personality and looks that it was almost uncanny. Michiru often caught herself nearly calling Haruka Haruto and wanting to ask her if she'd ever consider a career as a stunt pilot.

Michiru had pretty much shut herself away from the world after Haruto died. She placed all of her focus on her music, art, and recovery from an eating disorder. She had also convinced herself that she was too busy and did not have time for friends. However, that all changed the day Haruka came into her life.

When she saw the tall blonde sitting under a tree reading a book she had first thought Haruto had come back from the dead. She then shook the idea from her head, seeing it as nothing more than a silly notion. People didn't come back from the dead, at least she didn't think they did.

However, Michiru could not get over how much Haruka looked like Haruto. They even had the same same laugh.

The same laugh. Michiru would never forget the day she first heard Haruka laugh. It sounded exactly like Haruto's and it nearly brought Michiru to tears. As time went on and they got to know each more and more, Michiru began to notice more and more similarities between Haruka and Haruto. After a while Michiru had become convinced that Haruka was a reincarnation of Haruto. It probably would've sounded crazy to anyone else, but to Michiru it had made sense. Haruto had been her closest friend and he had made a promise to her that they would be friends forever. It was as if meeting Haruka was his way of keeping that promise.

Now Michiru was watching Haruka fight an uphill battle much like Haruto had and she was determined not to make the same mistake twice. She had let Haruto slip away and she was determined not to let the same happen to Haruka.

 _"I've already fucked up once and let someone I care about down. I'll be damned if I do it again."_

Michiru thought.

Haruto had actually been the one to help her with her eating disorder. He'd remind her everyday how amazing she was and that someday she would find the girl of her dreams. He had been the first person she had ever come out to and the fact that he supported her meant the world to her.

 _"If only I could've returned that support."_

Michiru wanted so desperately to be there for Haruto, but she didn't know how to be. Seeing someone that was always so happy suddenly acting as if all was gone threw for a loop and she didn't know how to respond. All she could do was stand back and watch as her friend fell deeper and deeper into a pit of despair. Other people had tried to help him as well, but their efforts proved to be him.

 _"I should've stepped in to help him. I should've told him he could come to me for anything no matter what it was."_

As all the could haves, should haves, and would haves went through Michiru's mind she felt more and more that she had to be the only one to help Haruka in her recovery.

 _"Other people tried to help Haruto, but it didn't do any good. It didn't do any good because deep down I knew it wasn't their help he wanted. It was mine. He wanted, no he needed my help but I didn't step up to help him. He was probably leaving loads of hints, yet I never stopped to open my eyes and ears to them. Now it's as if I'm reliving that all over again with Haruka. I know it's my help she needs the most, but once again I've allowed myself to be blinded by my own fear. Fear that I'll screw up like I did with Haruto and I'll risk losing someone I care about forever. I can't and I won't allow myself to go through that pain again. I've been given a second chance here and I'm not going to screw that up."_

Michiru thought, silently vowing that she would help Haruka recover no matter what it took.

She knew everyone else would tell her to let go and let other people help Haruka, but there was no way she going to do that.

 _"I sat back and let other people help Haruto, and look what happened. He's gone forever all because I was too afraid to step in. Well not this time. Setsuna and everyone else can try all they want but nothing will make me let go of Haruka. Not now, not ever. I know I'm putting a lot of pressure on myself, but I have to be the one that helps Haruka the most. I just have to be."_

Michiru thought, thinking over ways to best help Haruka. Helping her though seemed easier said than done. She seemed to have this uncanny ability to get worse before she got better.

 _"Just like Haruto. Only difference is he never got better. That's not going to be the case with Haruka though. She's going to get better."_

With that thought in mind, Michiru fell asleep dreaming of ways to best help Haruka get better.

 **End of chapter 11:**

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the insight into Michiru's past. Not sure when I'll post again, but hopefully soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We'll continue on with Michiru in this chapter. The story is mostly about her and lord knows I don't give her enough story time.

 **Chapter 12:**

It was morning of the second day of Michiru's hospital stay. She had had an uneventful sleep the night before due to constantly thinking about how she could best help Haruka.

 _"It'd be a hell of a lot easier to help her if I could just be with her."_

Michiru was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed a nurse had entered her room.

"Excuse me."

The nurse said, startling Michiru.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to scare you. I just came here to give you your breakfast and let you know that you'll be meeting with the therapist later today."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

Michiru said, sounding distant.

"Are you alright? You seem a little out of it."

The nurse said, setting down the tray with Michiru's breakfast on it.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Worried about someone back at home?"

"I...yes."

"It's natural to feel worried about others when you're stuck in a place like this. Try not to let it get to you though. I'm sure whoever you're worried about is okay."

"I'll try my best."

The nurse then gave Michiru a friendly smile, before leaving to give the other patients they're breakfasts.

Michiru then sat down on her bed and looked at the tray of food on the small table next to it. She was so worried about Haruka that her appetite was pretty much shot.

 _"How do they expect me to eat and carry on everything is normal when I know Haruka is at home hurting?"_

Michiru wondered, staring at the food. She knew that she had to eat though.

 _"The last thing I need is for them to think I've relapsed into my past eating disorder and need to stay here longer."_

However, Michiru couldn't bring herself to eat. She was worried about Haruka and tired from not getting much sleep the night before.

 _"Maybe I should try to get some more rest."_

Michiru thought. She then laid back down with the hopes of getting at least a little more sleep.

Meanwhile back at home, Haruka hadn't fared much better in the sleep department. She had struggled to get to sleep the night before and was now currently laying in bed looking utterly exhausted.

She wanted to sleep, but she felt like her brain was going a mile a minute. He body felt tired though and she had hardly any strength to move.

Haruka then glanced at her clock and noted the time. It was eight o'clock in the morning which meant that Setsuna would be coming into her in an hour to let her that breakfast was ready and give her her meds.

Haruka didn't want to eat breakfast though. Hell, part or her didn't even want to be alive. She just wanted to disappear and forget all her problems. However, Haruka knew that she needed to stay strong.

 _"I have to stay strong for Michi, I just have to. She needs me just as much as I need her. I have to be there for her no matter what. I can't allow what happened stop me from getting better for her."_

Haruka had thought back to the last part.

 _"Getting better, huh? What if I never get better? What if I'm doomed to be this way forever?"_

Haruka then shook those thoughts from her head.

"I can't do that, I can't think like that. I have to pull through. I have to stay strong for Michiru's sake. She was there for me now I need to be there for her."

 _"But what if I'm not able to be there for her in the way that she needs?"_

Haruka furiously shook her head again.

 _"I need to get out of this house and think."_

With that thought in mind, Haruka quickly changed into some closes and snuck out the window.

"I'm gonna be so grounded when I get back home."

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Michiru had left her room to go find Dr. Furuya. She hadn't managed to get anymore sleep and really needed someone to talk to.

After a few minutes of searching she finally managed to find him.

"Ah, Michiru. What brings you out and about this fine morning?"

Dr. Furuya asked, setting down the paper he had been reading.

"Can we talk?"

"Yes of course."

Dr. Furuya then pulled up a chair for Michiru.

"What's this about? Is everything alright?"

"It's about Haruka. I know she's still losing weight and I want to help her stop, but I don't know how."

"Hmm, well perhaps the best thing for you to do for her is nothing at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe it is not your place to help her. Haruka has an excellent team of specialist working with her. Now, that is not to say that she doesn't need you, but perhaps she just needs to know that you'll be there for her if she needs you. You don't need to do everything for her though. Let others take over and help her."

"Allowing others to help her is how she got raped."

"Ah, so you're saying that if you had been with her she wouldn't have gotten raped?"

"Precisely."

"Who do you blame for Haruka's rape?"

"I blame myself. I should've been there to protect her."

"What about Setsuna? Do you blame her at all? After all, she is the one that allowed Haruka to go out on her own."

"I guess I blame her a little, but I blame myself more. I'm supposed to be the one protecting Haruka."

"Why can't other people protect her?"

"They can, but I have to be the main protector."

"Why?"

Michiru's eyes became downcast.

"A few years ago I had this friend named Haruto. He was also so happy and full of life, and it seemed like nothing could ever bring him down. Then one day I saw cuts on his wrist. I didn't ask him about them and convinced myself that he had just had an accident or something. As time went on I saw the light in his begin to fade. He eventually ended up killing himself. To this day I still wonder, if I had asked him about the cuts would he still be here today?"

"So you feel responsible for his death because you didn't ask him if he was okay or not when you first noticed there was something different about him?"

Michiru nodded her head.

"I see. And are you so keen on helping and protecting Haruka because you love her or because you still feel guilty that you weren't able to help Haruto?"

"I…"

Michiru paused. Dr. Furuya's question had thrown her for a loop and she was unsure how to answer it.

"May I offer my opinion?"

Dr. Furuya asked.

"Sure."

"I think that you're only helping Haruka because you feel guilty. That's not to say that you don't love her because I can tell that you do, but you're helping her for the wrong reason. You should be helping her because you want what's best for her. Not because you think it'll make up for you not being able to help Haruto. No matter how much you think it will, helping Haruka will not ease your guilt of Haruto and if you don't realize that soon you're going to end up losing Haruka, and I'm not just talking from suicide."

Michiru sat in stunned silence. She hadn't expected Dr. Furuya to lay it on so thick.

"My god, how did I not see it before? Have I been this selfish the whole time?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call you selfish. More like blinded by your own guilt. Tell me something. Do you love Haruka, I mean really and truly love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then let go of the reins. Let others step in to help Haruka. She needs you, but she doesn't need you to try to get her to eat, take her meds, go to therapy, or stop excessively exercising. She needs you to hug and kiss her when she's had a rough day, to hold her hand in good times and bad, and to be her shoulder to cry on whenever she nerds it. Haruka needs your love. That's all she's ever needed from you this entire time."

Dr. Furuya then handed Michiru a tissue. She was confused by the action until she realized that she was crying.

"Thank you."

Michiru whispered, dabbing her eyes with the tissue.

"Don't feel bad, okay? I know you care a lot about Haruka and you just want her to be okay. She will be, it's just going to take some time. You also need to have faith that the people working with Haruka can help her to recover. Her recovery is not your responsibility. Ultimately it is hers. In the end Haruka decides whether or not she truly wants to recover."

"What if she decides she doesn't want to recover?"

"Then that's that. Recovery works best because the person wants it for themselves, not because they want it for someone else. For instance, are you planning on getting better for yourself or for Haruka?"

"For Haruka."

Dr. Furuya shook his head.

"Get better for you, not for her. In the end it's not going to matter how she or anyone else views you, but how you view yourself. Recover because it will make you happy, not because it will make her happy."

"I'll try my best. Do you think Haruka is still struggling because she's trying to get better for me and not for herself?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Haruka's a smart girl, but perhaps she needs you to tell her that she doesn't have to get better for you sake. There's a good chance that she feels she'll let you down if she doesn't get better and the added stress is making recovery difficult."

"She wouldn't let me down though."

Dr. Furuya pulled out his cell and handed it to Michiru.

"Call her right now then and tell her that."

Michiru did as instructed and dialed Haruka's sell. After a few rings she finally picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey, hon."

"Michi?"

"Really now? I've been in the hospital for two days and you've already forgotten the sound of my voice? I mean you did visit me yesterday as well."

"Sorry, I was just surprised to hear from you so early in the morning is all. I know how much you like your sleep."

"It's kinda hard to sleep without you by my side."

"Well I have been told I'm excellent to cuddle with."

"Oh, and who tells you that?"

"Er...uh no one in particular. Anyway why are you calling me so early?"

"I had something I needed to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Are you trying to get better for me or for yourself?"

 _"That's an odd question."_

Haruka thought.

"For you. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know, but I don't want you to get better for me. I want you to get better for you."

"What if I'm not able to get better for myself?"

"Then that's okay. I want you to know though that I won't be mad at you if stumble and fall on your road to recovery. No one said it would be easy."

Haruka fell silent on her end of the line and Michiru wondered if she was still there.

"Haruka, are you there?"

"...Yeah, I'm still here."

"What are you thinking?"

"Would you really be okay if I failed in my recovery?"

"Yes."

"How could you possibly be okay with me letting you down?"

"Because it would be yourself you're letting down, not me. Haruka, I love you and I want you to get better. But I want you to get better because you want to, not because I want you to. I didn't realize it at first, but I've been going about this the wrong way. I falsely led you to believe that you had to get better for my sake. That I wouldn't be able to survive if you didn't get better, but that just isn't true. Whether you make a full recovery or not I'm still going to love you and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too."

Haruka's voice came out in barely above a whisper, but Michiru had still heard her.

"You're going to be okay, I just know you are. Now, you better get home before Setsuna finds out you went missing."

Haruka nearly dropped her phone.

"H-How did you know I wasn't at the house?"

"Because I know you. Also I can hear cars going by in the background."

"Damn, you're good."

"I know. How did you sneak out without her seeing you anyway?"

"I climbed out our bedroom window. I don't recommend it."

"Obviously not. Last time I checked our window did not come equipped with a ladder."

"We should probably invest in one. I landed on butt and let me tell you it hurt like a mother fucker."

"Aww, my poor baby. Do you need me to kiss it and make it better?"

"That won't be necessary."

"It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I can't believe you actually kissed my ass. And we were in public too."

"Well you did tell me to kiss your ass."

"I didn't mean literally! It was just an expression!"

"Oopsie."

Haruka shook her head.

"You are something else."

Haruka and Michiru then talked for a few more minutes until it was time for both of them to get going.

After saying goodbye to Haruka, Michiru handed the phone back to Dr. Furuya.

"So, what's this about ass kissing?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Probably not. Anyway, do you feel comfortable now with letting go of Haruka?"

"It's not going to be easy, but I know it's something that I need to do. I just hope I'm strong enough."

 **End of chapter 12:**

A/N: Looks like Michiru is finally coming to her senses about things. Not sure what the next chapter will be about, but I got a few ideas. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I had originally planned to have this chapter posted last weekend, but I had a mental breakdown due to the stress of upcoming finals. On the plus side my brother and his girlfriend finally moved out, and the house is much more peaceful.

 **Chapter 13:**

Today was Michiru's third and final day in the hospital. She was looking forward to getting to go home the next day, but was also kind of nervous. She had learned that Setsuna had confronted Haruka about the fact that she was still losing weight and the tall blonde had not taken it well. Now getting Haruka to eat had become even more of a battle and it was taking Michiru all of her willpower not to step in and say something.

She knew that she would be able to get Haruka to eat, but she was trying to follow Dr. Furuya's advice of letting go of the reins and allowing Setsuna to take control. She was Haruka's mother after all and she was responsible for her safety and we'll being.

Still though, Michiru couldn't help but to worry about Haruka. Michiru had even expressed her concern to a therapist who informed her that eating disorders aren't just about food. They're more about control. She suggested that Haruka probably feels other areas in her life are out of control, so she needs something that she can control.

Michiru thought what the therapist had said made sense based on what Haruka had gone through. However, when she was informed that until Haruka worked through her other issues she would have difficulty recovering from her eating disorder, Michiru felt fear and worry sink in.

In order for Haruka to work through things she would need to open up to people. Opening up to people wasn't exactly one of Haruka's strong suits and she only ever seemed comfortable doing it with Michiru. However, with Michiru working on stepping back and letting others help Haruka she was no longer able to be like a therapist to her. Sure, she would be allowed to have Haruka vent to her, but when it came to what advice to give Haruka for the current situation Michiru would have to go to Setsuna.

Michiru wasn't exactly fond of the idea of things being done that way, but she knew it was something that would have to be done. She only hoped that Haruka would be able to work through things. Michiru had found out the other day during visitation that Haruka had been talking with her therapist about what had happened between her and Genjiro. She had informed the therapist that she didn't want to take Genjiro to court and just wanted to get on with her life as if nothing had happened. However, when her therapist had asked her what she would do if she had ended up being pregnant and Haruka walked out of her office.

Michiru had found out later on from Setsuna that Haruka had shoplifted a pregnancy test from a local drug store, but had done nothing else with it. Haruka had admitted to Setsuna that she had stolen the test because she didn't want to face the cashier. Setsuna then gave Haruka a lecture about how stealing is wrong, but was ultimately just glad that Haruka was okay.

It seemed that Haruka wanted to handle what had happened to her on her own, but it did make her family worry. They began to wonder if Genjiro had threatened to harm her or anyone else if she had told. She informed them that he had threatened to harm Michiru if she didn't comply with the rape, but that was the only threat made. She then confessed that she was worried it would be seen as her giving consent because she did exactly what he told her to do.

As soon as she made that confession, her family felt sick to their stomachs and we're now bound and determined to take Genjiro down. However, they knew it would have to be done behind Haruka's back. Not exactly something they wanted to do, but they really had no other choice.

 _"I hope for Haruka's sake that Genjiro is brought to justice by any means necessary."_

Michiru thought.

 _"I also hope someday she can understand that complying is not the same as giving consent."_

Michiru then thought back to some of the things Haruka and her and talked about during their last visit. She had asked Haruka if she wanted to have a baby. While Haruka had said no, Michiru could tell by looking at her eyes that she really meant yes.

Michiru knew that neither of them would be able to handle a baby at the present time though, but perhaps it was something they could look into together once they had both gotten better.

 _"I just pray that a negative pregnancy test doesn't send Haruka over the edge. I would like for us to have a baby together, but I want it to be further into the future when we're both in good places mentally. I know she misses Nozomi, but having a baby now won't make that pain go away."_

Michiru thought. She then left her room to go talk to Dr. Furuya about a safety plan for herself. She was going home tomorrow, but a safety plan was going to be put in place before then in hopes to prevent her from needing to return.

 **End of chapter 13:**

A/N: Wasn't entirely planning on a majority of this chapter being in third person, but oh well. Anyway I'll try to post more this weekend. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Reviews are much appreciated.

 **Chapter 14:**

Today was the day Michiru was finally getting to return home from the hospital. The three days had felt more like three years to the aqua haired beauty and she looking forward to getting to be with her family again.

She was all packed and ready to go, and was now waiting for Setsuna to pick her up.

While she waited she read over the safety plan she had made with Dr. Furuya. In the plan it was stated that if Michiru felt like she wanted to harm herself she would contact someone on her emergency contact list. Setsuna was at the top of the list, followed by Elza, Yuiko, and Kyle. Michiru had wanted to put Haruka on the list, but Dr. Furuya had strongly advised against it. Stating that Haruka was in such a fragile state herself that she would not be much good at helping Michiru.

Michiru of course felt differently, but decided not to argue with Dr. Furuya on the matter. She knew that both herself and Haruka needed to work on getting better and that neither of them were in the right places mentally to help each other.

She felt a little selfish doing so, but Michiru knew she needed to focus on herself more than Haruka.

"I just hope she doesn't think I love her any less."

"I'm sure she won't think that."

Setsuna said, standing in the doorway of Michiru's hospital room.

Michiru then turned around and greeted the older woman.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Are you ready to go home?"

"I've been ready since I first arrived here. Is Haruka doing alright?"

"She's doing as well as she can. I've been talking with Mr. Yoshino in regards to Genjiro, seeing as how Haruka wants nothing done."

"Have you and Mr. Yoshino come up with anything?"

"Not yet. The easiest thing would be to go to trial, but after how the last one went I don't think Haruka could handle that again."

"I suppose so. And what of Haruka stealing that pregnancy test? Has she even taken it yet?"

Setsuna shook her head.

"She placed it in the nightstand next to her side of the bed and that was it. It's still too soon for her to take it, but part of me thinks she might be afraid to."

"Why do you think she's afraid to take it?"

"Because if she does end up pregnant, which I'm hoping to god she doesn't, she wouldn't be able to handle it if anything were to happen to the baby. She's still working through losing Nozomi and let me tell you that's been going...interesting to say the least."

"How so?"

"Well, Haruka had a therapy session this morning and the therapist brought up Nozomi. Now you and I both know that Haruka has a difficult time expressing her emotions and talking about them. That didn't stop her therapist though from prying enough to the point where Haruka completely snapped."

"Oh my, what happened?"

"She yelled and essentially destroyed the therapist's entire office. Interestingly enough though, the entire time she was yelling she was yelling about how losing Nozomi made her feel and how the possibility of being pregnant again was making her feeling. She opened up for the first time ever with the therapist."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful. It shows that she's making some real progress."

"I'm glad she's making progress. How has she been doing with her weight?"

Setsuna paused for a moment before answering.

"She's down to 80 pounds and refuses to eat much of anything. It's been decided that if she doesn't start eating properly in the next couple of days she's going to be tube fed. I don't necessarily want her to be though, so I'm hoping she starts eating better soon."

"So do I. Is there anything that she will eat?"

"She's decided that salad without dressing is a safe food. I swear she eats so much damn salad I'm surprised she hasn't turned into a rabbit yet. I tried to get her to eat pasta for dinner last night and it turned into a screaming and shouting match between the two of us. It was finally Hotaru that told me to just let her eat whatever she wants because at least she'll be eating.

"Leave it to Hotaru to be the voice of reason."

"True. She's been so strong throughout all of this."

"She really has been. I just hope I can be strong enough not to put her through anymore. I really want to get better."

"You will. But remember, you need to get better for yourself and not for anyone else."

"I know. I just hope I can focus on myself and not worry about Haruka."

"Haruka is going to be okay, you'll see."

"I hope so. You know, she wants us to get married this weekend."

"She does?"

"Yeah. She's worried that with what's happened between the two of us we won't be able to get married before anything worse happens."

"Did you agree to get married to her this weekend?"

"I did, but I'm beginning to think we should wait. I really do want to marry her, but I don't want to rush into it. We both have issues we need to work on and I feel that getting married now could hinder that. I also feel like Haruka only wants to get married because she thinks there's some impending doom looming over us. I don't want us to marry for that reason. I want us to marry for love."

"Then you need to tell Haruka that. The two of you deserve to be together, but in the right circumstances. I too feel that Haruka wants to marry you out of fear of losing you or you losing her. That's not to say that she doesn't love you, because she does."

"I just don't want to break her heart. When I told her I would marry her this weekend she sounded so happy."

"I'm sure she'll understand. She was in an emotional state when she asked you. Just be open and honest with her. Most importantly, let her know how much you love her. That's what she needs from you the most right now."

Michiru gave a nod of understanding.

"Well then, shall we get going?"

Setsuna asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

The two women then headed out of the hospital room and on their way home.

When they arrived home they found they found Haruka and Hotaru in the middle of a rousing game of Jenga.

It was currently Haruka's turn and she was still deciding which piece to move.

It had been about twenty minutes since her turn had started and Hotaru was growing impatient.

"Would you pick a piece already? I'm aging as we speak."

"Hush, this is a delicate procedure."

"You're playing Jenga, not performing open heart surgery. Get a grip."

"Hotaru, please. You're ruining my concentration."

Hotaru let out a sigh then looked up from the Jenga tower to find Setsuna and Michiru standing in the doorway behind Haruka.

Haruka was so focused on the Jenga tower that she didn't notice Hotaru wave at them. Nor did she notice Michiru walk over and crouch down behind her.

Michiru stayed silent as she watched Haruka finally select a piece and move it to the top of the tower.

"Ha, success."

"Nice job, Haruka-papa."

Hotaru then moved a piece to the top of the tower.

"Your turn."

Hotaru then got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To get snacks. We're gonna be here awhile with how long it takes you to choose a piece."

"I don't take that long."

"Only about an eternity."

Michiru said, finally making her presence known.

The second Haruka heard her voice she immediately turned around and tackled her with a fierce hug.

"I missed you too."

Michiru laughed, hugging Haruka as tight as she could.

"I was wondering how long it was gonna be before you realized she was there."

Hotaru said, walking back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"By the way, have you moved your piece yet?"

Haruka looked from the woman in her arms, to the Jenga tower, and back again.

"I'll move it in a minute."

Haruka said, resuming hugging Michiru.

"So in a minute you mean like in 30 years?"

Haruka shot a glare at Hotaru, then proceeded to lift herself off of Michiru. She then helped her up and turned her attention back to the Jenga tower.

"Fine, I'll move a piece now."

Haruka said, looking at the tower in front of her from all angles.

While she was trying to decide which piece to move, Michiru couldn't help but not the physical changes in Haruka. The way her collarbone stuck out, how sunken in her cheeks looked, and the thinness of her arms. She could even somewhat see the bones in her hands, and when she was hugging Haruka she could've sworn she felt her ribs and spine.

Haruka was wasting away right in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it.

However, now was not the time to focus on what she couldn't do for Haruka, but rather what she could. Starting with helping choose a piece to move before the next century.

"Move that piece there."

Michiru said, pointing to a piece that was to the left and three rows from the bottom.

"I can't move that piece. If I do the whole tower is gonna collapse."

"No it won't, trust me."

Haruka looked at the piece Michiru suggested she move.

"Hmm, alright. But if the tower falls I'm blaming you."

Haruka then proceeded to slowly and carefully move the piece from its current spot about a millimeter at a time.

"We're gonna be here forever."

Hotaru groaned.

"Hey, you're the one that begged me to play Jenga with you."

"That's because Jenga the only game we have that you haven't raged at."

"I'll have you know I'm a lot calmer these days."

"Says the woman that threw a two hour long tantrum when her mom put pasta in front of her instead of salad."

"It's not my fault I don't like pasta."

"You don't like anything, except salad. It'd be better if you ate with dressing though. I mean, salad has no flavor to it. It's like you're eating ice with slightly more nutrients."

"She does have a point."

Setsuna said.

"Maybe so, but isn't the important thing that I eat not what I eat?"

"Yes and no. You do need to eat, but you need to eat more than what you do and more of a variety."

"I do eat a variety though."

"Yeah, a variety of salads."

Hotaru said, causing Haruka to send another glare her way.

"Just for that I'm going to be extra slow at moving this piece."

Haruka said, moving the piece slower than she had previously been.

"I don't think I've ever seen you move so slowly."

Michiru said.

"Yes you have. Remember when you first asked me to carry your violin for you?"

"Ah yes, how could I forget. My god I thought I was going to have my 100th birthday by the time you got it into the car."

"Well you constantly referred to your violin as your precious baby. I didn't want to damage it."

"Well it does mean a lot to me."

"Does it mean more to you than me?"

"Yep."

"Hey!"

Michiru couldn't help but laugh at Haruka's reaction.

"Oh honestly now, do you seriously think that something that could easily be replaced would mean more to me than you?"

"I guess not, but you are very protective of your violin."

"I'm also very protective of you."

"A little too protective if you ask me. "

Hotaru said.

"Oh, how so?"

"Remember that time Haruka-papa got a paper cut, and you almost rushed her to the hospital? I mean she was barely bleeding, yet you acted like her entire finger had been chopped off."

"Okay, so maybe I overreacted just a tad."

"A tad? You were a hell of a lot calmer when you found me in the bathroom with my arms all cut up."

Haruka said.

"Alright, clearly I haven't learned when it's an appropriate time to panic and when it's not. And despite me looking calm I was panicking on the inside. That was something I hope to never see again."

"And you won't, I promise."

Haruka said, pulling Michiru in for another hug. Michiru returned the hug, happy to be in her love's arms.

"Aww, look at the kodak moment. Can we get back to the Jenga please?"

Hotaru asked.

Haruka just laughed then quickly moved one the piece she had been trying to move earlier to the top of the tower.

"There you go, hime-chan. You're turn."

Haruka said, resuming her previous position of having her arms wrapped around the love of her life.

Hotaru just stared at her with a dropped jaw.

"You mean to tell me that you could've moved the pieces a lot quicker than what you have been?"

"Yeah."

"Then why the hell were you moving them so slowly?!"

"I just love messing with you."

"Wow, Haruka-papa. You're really vying for that world's best dad trophy."

Hotaru deadpanned.

Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the upset teen.

"Consider this your punishment for snooping through my drawers last night."

"Why were you snooping through her drawers?"

Michiru asked.

"I was trying to find her journal. I was worried and wanted to know why she was still struggling. I never did find her journal, but what I did find will haunt my dreams forever."

"What did you find?"

Michiru asked, knowing full what Hotaru had found but wanting to see what she would say.

"Sex toys. Lots and lots of sex toys. Why does Haruka-papa have so many?"

"She doesn't really, those are mine. I just like to use them on her. Of course using them usually results in your Haruka-papa screaming out her orgasms, so that's why are room is soundproof."

Hotaru just stared at her Michiru-mama in disbelief.

"I should start a vlog and have a segment called, Things I Didn't Need to Know."

"Well you know, in your Michiru-mama's defense you did ask her why I had so many sex toys."

Haruka said.

"I know, but she could've just said they were hers and left it at that. Not added in the part about your screaming orgasms. Speaking which, I can only guess what the two of you will be doing tonight, so I'm staying far away from your room as possible. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go up to my room and watch Barney. Hopefully a large purple dinosaur will help me forget about what I have just been told."

Hotaru then ran up the stairs before she could hear anymore talk about her Haruka-papa climaxing.

Haruka and Michiru both laughed at the young girl's retreating form, while Setsuna shook her head in amusement. Happy to have her family back together again.

 **End of chapter 14:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this more humorous chapter. As with all good dramas it's good to add a splash of humor once in awhile to help lighten things up. Anyway, I'll try to post more soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Thank you for the reviews. I always enjoy reading them.

 **Chapter 15:**

After Hotaru had escaped to her bedroom, Haruka and Michiru had moved to the couch while Setsuna headed into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

As the couple sat cuddled up on the couch, something dawned on Michiru.

"You know, I just noticed something."

"What's that?"

"You're allowing me to touch you. All the times you were visiting me at the hospital you wouldn't let me touch you at all, or would only allow me to touch you briefly. What changed?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"I'd prefer it if you were."

"I had trouble letting you touch me in the hospital because I was angry with you. I know I said my not wanting to be touched had to do with Genjiro, but that was only part of it. I was so upset with you for trying to kill yourself that I was trying to push you away. I thought that if I pushed you away then I would be okay with you trying to kill yourself again. But, then I was talking to my therapist the other day and she helped me to realize that pushing you away was not something I wanted. In fact the only thing I really wanted was for you for you to hold me and be there for me. I'm sorry I didn't allow you to be there for me though while I visited you in the hospital. I do love you, I was just going through a lot."

"It's okay, and I understand. I'm just glad you're allowing me to be close to you now."

Michiru said, kissing Haruka.

"I missed you so much. Even though you visited me everyday in the hospital it was as if you were somewhere else. Of course I am wondering why you visited me everyday if you were trying to push me away. Not to mention you did ask me if I'd marry you this weekend."

"I guess even though I was mad at you I was also still madly in love with you."

"That makes sense. Speaking of getting married this weekend, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"What about it?"

"I think we should get married later. Don't get me wrong, I do want to marry you but I want us to get married because we love each other, not because you worry there's some impending doom looming over us. We've both been through so much and I think we need to work through our own demons before we tie the knot."

Haruka fell silent and Michiru was unable to gauge her reaction. After a few minutes she began to wonder if she was perhaps upset about her wanting to postpone the wedding, but felt relieved when Haruka finally spoke.

"You're right, we shouldn't get married this weekend. I know we both have things to work on and that's where are focus should be."

"I'm glad you understand. When you didn't say anything at first I was beginning to think I had upset you."

"There's nothing you could do to upset me. Well, almost nothing."

Haruka said, gently touching the scar on Michiru's neck. As she did, Michiru couldn't help but notice how loosely Haruka's shirt hung on her body. It seemed that the more she stared at Haruka the thinner she got.

Michiru wanted so much to plead with Haruka to eat, but she could no longer do that. She had to allow Setsuna to handle things with Haruka. She just hoped they would be handled soon.

"What are you staring at?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me so intently, I was wondering why."

"Oh, it's nothing."

Haruka was about to question Michiru when Setsuna walked into the living room, holding a turkey sandwich. She was bound and determined to get Haruka to eat something other than salad, and had decided to take a more direct approach.

She then handed the sandwich to Haruka who looked at her with confusion.

"You're going to eat the whole thing and don't even think about about arguing with me."

"You can't possibly be serious."

"I am very serious, Haruka. You need to put on weight."

"My weight is fine where it's at."

"No it's not. It's dangerously low. I ended up having to bathe you last night because you didn't have the energy to do it yourself. Food is fuel and your body needs fuel."

"80 pounds is not that low. I'm perfectly fine."

Haruka then attempted to stand up to throw the sandwich away, only to get dizzy.

"See, you can't even stand up without getting dizzy."

"I'm fine, I just stood up too fast."

Haruka snapped, trying to clear the spots from her eyes. She felt as if she was going to faint, but was trying her best to stay upright. She didn't want to scare Michiru by fainting in front of her.

She then felt herself being pulled gently back down to the couch by Michiru, who then took the sandwich out of her hands and placed it on the coffee table.

She then moved Haruka to a laying down position and gently ran her fingers through her hair. Within a few moments Haruka's eyes had closed.

"She hasn't slept much these past few days, has she?"

Michiru asked, noticing the dark circles underneath Haruka's eyes.

"No, she hasn't."

"I know how badly you want her to eat and that it's really not my place to say this, but I think you should hold off on getting her to eat. She needs more rest than anything right now. When I was going through my own problems with food there would be times where my body would be so low on fuel that I didn't have the strength to eat. All I could do was sleep. If I were you I would try to get her to eat after she wakes up, but please just let her sleep for now."

Setsuna looked at Michiru, then at Haruka. As she looked at Haruka she could tell how utterly exhausted she was. Not getting a proper amount of sleep the last few days had really taken its toll on her.

"You're right, sleep will do her some good."

Setsuna then picked up Haruka's sandwich and left to put it in the fridge, having decided that Haruka would have it when she woke up.

Michiru then turned her attention to Haruka who was breathing slowly and deeply.

"I really want to talk to you about why you're starving yourself, but I can't. It's not my job to be your therapist. I just want you to know that I think you're beautiful no matter what size you are. I'm not just saying that because you're my fiancée, I'm saying it because it's true. I love you with all my heart, my beautiful wind racer. All I want is for you to be safe and know that if you ever need me I'll be here for you. I swear to you I'm not going anywhere."

Michiru whispered, kissing the top of Haruka's head. She then picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their room. A task that took no effort. After laying her down on the bed, she pulled the covers back so that she could tuck her in. It was then that she discovered Haruka's journal underneath the covers.

Michiru wanted to take a peek inside to see if Haruka had written anything that would give some insight as to why she was still losing weight, but decided against it. She was not going to violate Haruka's trust in that way.

She then took the journal and tucked it safely away in Haruka's bedside drawer. She then laid her head against Haruka's chest and listened to the slow, steady rhythm of her heart.

"I've missed listening to your heartbeat."

"I know."

Haruka murmured.

Michiru sat up to find Haruka looking at her.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was just resting my eyes."

Haruka made an attempt to sit up, but due to have no energy found the task to be difficult. Unable to watch her struggle, Michiru helped her to sit up.

Michiru desperately wanted to talk to Haruka about her eating habits, but knew that she couldn't because she would find herself trying to help Haruka by herself. She needed to stick with Dr. Furuya's advice and give her the love she needed.

"You're worried about me, aren't you?"

Haruka asked.

"How can you tell?"

"I can tell by the way you look at me. I know you're worried about my weight, but you shouldn't be. I have it under control."

"What about when you lose that control? I've already told you I don't want to lose you to this."

"You won't, I promise."

Michiru shook her head and looked away from Haruka.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Make promises that you can't keep. You may think you're okay and that you have everything under control, but you don't. I know I'm supposed to step back and let Setsuna and your doctors help you the most on your road to recovery, but I still can't help but feel I should be the one helping you the most. If something were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to help blaming myself."

"Nothing's going to happen to me. And even if it did it wouldn't be your fault."

"It would be though."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I would've been able to save you but didn't."

"I don't want you to save me though. I want you stand by my side as you watch me save myself."

"Are you sure you'll be strong enough to?"

"You're just gonna have to have faith in me."

"I do, but I don't think I could go through the pain of losing someone close to me again."

"What do you mean again?"

"A few years before we had met I had this friend named Haruto. We were very close and told each other practically everything. He was always so happy and upbeat, and had dreams of becoming a stunt pilot. Then one day he started self harming. I don't know why he did because I never asked. I kept convincing myself that he would be okay and that he would bounce back. He never did though, and when he died I felt that a piece of me had died with him. I still wonder if he would be alive today if I had said something when I first noticed the change in him. I fell into a deep depression after he passed that I never thought I would come out of it. But then I met you and you completely turned my whole world upside down. You reminded me so much of Haruto it was uncanny. You have a lot of his same mannerisms and even laugh the same as him. I actually wanted to cry when I first heard you laugh because of how much it reminded me of Haruto. Of all the things I miss about him I miss his laugh the most."

"Do you blame yourself for his death?"

"I do. If I had done something he would still be here."

"Is that why you're so worried about me, because you feel guilty about what happened to Haruto?"

Michiru paused for a moment before answering.

"Dr. Furuya asked me the same thing, and yes I am worried about you but it's not just because of guilt. It's also because I love you more than anything in this world."

"I really wish you wouldn't worry so much about me. It's not good for you."

"I know, but I can't help it. You're the most important person in the world to me."

"I know. Can you at least try not to worry so much though."

"It's kinda hard not to worry when you're wasting away right in front of me."

"Wasting away?"

"Yeah. It's like you can't even see how thin you are. I thought you were thin before, but now it's just gotten worse. Do you still have the same goal weight in mind?"

Haruka shook her head.

"I changed it."

"What is it now?"

"40 pounds."

Michiru nearly fell off the bed.

"Have you completely lost your mind? That's way too low."

"Maybe so, but I don't plan to kill myself if I don't reach it."

"That's because you'll be dead before you do. Why are you even doing this to yourself? Is it because you think you're fat?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Everything in my life has been so out of control lately and I just want something I can have control over. I know what I'm doing is dangerous, I understand that."

"There are other ways to gain control of your life besides starving yourself."

"What are they?"

"I don't know any off the top of my head, but I do know that you don't have to starve yourself. It's not going to fix anything in the long run."

"It might though. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Wait and see what? Wait and see if you starve yourself to death or not?"

Michiru was trying to keep her emotions in check, but was finding it difficult.

"I'm not going to starve myself to death. Now relax, I have everything under control."

Haruka then attempted to get up off the bed, only to have her legs give out from underneath her and send her crashing to the floor.

"Haruka! Oh my god, are you okay?"

Michiru asked, moving to help Haruka.

"I'm okay, I must of just gotten up too fast."

Haruka then grabbed the side of the bed and pulled herself up to a standing position with Michiru's help.

"Thank you. You can let go now, I can stand on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Michiru then slowly let go of Haruka and watched as she more or less shuffled her way over to their bedroom door.

After making it the door, Haruka had to stop and hold onto the door to support herself.

"Could you carry me down the stairs? My legs are tired."

"Sure."

Michiru then made her way over to Haruka and lifted her up. Feeling once again just how light she was.

She then carried Haruka downstairs to the living room and set her down on the couch.

"How did you sleep?"

Setsuna asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"I slept alright, just not for very long though."

"Well since you're awake I'll go get your sandwich from out of the fridge."

"Can I please just have a salad?"

"No. You're eating a sandwich which and that's final."

Setsuna said, leaving to get a turkey sandwich from out of the fridge. She returned a few seconds later and handed it to Haruka.

"I expect you to eat all of it."

Setsuna said, taking a seat across from Haruka.

"Are you going to sit there and watch me eat?"

"Yep."

"Well I hope you're comfortable because there's no way I'm eating this. Besides, I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine."

"If you're so fine why did you have Michiru carry you downstairs?"

"Because my legs were tired."

"That's because you aren't getting enough nutrients."

"I'm getting plenty."

"All those salads are doing for you is keeping you hydrated."

"Well then, there you go. You won't have to worry about me getting dehydrated."

"Oh honestly, Haruka. Just eat the sandwich."

"I don't want to."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to or not. I told you to. Now start eating."

Setsuna's patience was wearing thin, but that didn't stop Haruka from continuing to defy her.

"I want a salad."

"You can have one after you finish your sandwich."

"I already told you I don't want the sandwich."

"And I already told you to eat the sandwich."

"I'm not going to."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"For the last time. I'm not eating this fucking sandwich!"

Haruka yelled, throwing her sandwich at Setsuna.

"I told you to just let her eat whatever she wants."

Hotaru said, standing in the doorway of the living room.

"I know, but she's getting worse. She can't even make it down the stairs by herself."

"I can make it down the stairs just fine. I was just tired."

"Because you aren't eating enough. If you don't start eating more you're going to be tube fed."

Setsuna said, cleaning up the mess Haruka had made.

"Like hell I am. I'll rip the damn thing out."

"Why are you doing this? Why are so bent on destroying yourself?"

"I'm not destroying myself. I have a goal and I want to reach it."

"You're goal isn't healthy though. It's slowly killing you, but you don't seem to see that."

"For your information I do see that."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because! Okay?!"

Haruka screamed, jumping up from the couch. The sudden movement was too much for her body to handle though and she was sent toppling over into the coffee table.

"Haruka!"

Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru all yelled as they raced to help Haruka.

"Stop fussing, I'm fine."

Haruka said, waving everyone away as she sat up.

"You're lucky you didn't crack your head open. Do you not see the damage you're causing yourself?"

Setsuna asked.

"I do see it. I know that what I'm doing is not only dangerous, it's also deadly. I know that I need to eat more and get back up to a healthy weight."

"If you know all this why don't you stop trying to lose weight and causing serious damage to your health?"

Haruka took a deep breath and for the first time ever was one hundred percent honest.

"It won't let me."

Haruka said, taping the side of her head. The moment she did that, Setsuna realized just how serious Haruka's condition really was.

She then moved over to Haruka pulled her into her lap.

"We're going to work on changing that. In the meantime though, let's head into the kitchen and I'll make you a salad."

Setsuna then helped Haruka make her way over to the kitchen, leaving Michiru and Hotaru in the living room.

"I was afraid of this."

Michiru said.

"Afraid of what?"

"Your Haruka-papa's eating disorder is way different than mine."

"How so?"

"Mine was more environmental. Once I was able to get away from my mom I was able to recover from my eating disorder. However, your Haruka-papa's eating disorder is more psychological. There's a voice in her head telling her that bad things will happen if she doesn't lose weight. Until that voice in her head is gotten rid of it won't matter what she eats or how much weight she puts on, because she's guaranteed to keep having problems."

"I think I know another reason why she's so determined to lose weight."

"You do? What is it?"

"Well after she caught me snooping through her drawers, I went back when she was out with Setsuna-mama and I found her journal. I know it's wrong to read other people's journals, but I was worried and I just wanted to help. Anyway, Haruka-papa wrote something in there that happened a year ago, but she says she still thinks about it to this day."

"What was it?"

"Do you remember that time Haruka-papa was watching TV and eating mini powdered doughnuts?"

Michiru nodded her head.

"She was so into the show she was watching that she was shoving a doughnut into her mouth before she had finished the one that was already in there. You then laughed and told her she looked like a chubby bunny. You probably thought nothing of the nickname, honestly I didn't either, but for some reason Haruka-papa held onto the word chubby and she took it as you calling her fat."

Michiru sat there in stunned silence. She never in a million years thought something she saw as a harmless nickname was would cause Haruka to starve herself.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she thinks I think she's fat. When I called her a chubby bunny it was because her cheeks were all puffed up from the doughnuts. She looked so cute. I never meant for it to be offensive."

"I know you didn't mean for it to be and deep down inside Haruka-papa knows that too. You should talk to her about that day and let her know that you didn't mean any harm by saying she looked like a chubby bunny. And between you and me I thought she looked like a chipmunk with a cocaine addiction."

"Hotaru!"

"Well she did. She had powdered sugar all over her face."

Hotaru laughed.

"Okay, maybe she did look like that, but let's not go telling her that."

"Deal."

"By the way, when do you start becoming the voice of reason around here?"

"Well someone has to keep the peace. I know you you and Haruka-papa love each other, but you haven't really said it to each other in awhile."

"What are you talking about? We've said I love you to each other these past few days."

"When's the last time you said it without some sort of tragedy occurring before you did?"

"I honestly can't remember."

"You should tell Haruka-papa you love her. I know she knows you do, but sometimes she needs to hear the words."

"How did I get so lucky to be blessed with a daughter as wise as you?"

Michiru asked, hugging Hotaru close.

"I love you, Michiru-mama."

Hotaru said, returning the hug.

"I love you too, hime-chan."

 **End of chapter 15:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the Michiru and Hotaru moment. I felt that there hasn't been much dialogue between the two of them in the story, so I decided to put something in. I know where I want the next chapter to go so I'll probably have it posted tomorrow. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This chapter is gonna sort of be a filler one for the upcoming ones. Don't worry, it'll be good...I hope.

 **Chapter 16:**

After her talk with Hotaru, Michiru decided to go talk to Haruka about what Hotaru had found in her journal.

"Ruka, may I speak with you upstairs?"

Michiru asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sure."

Haruka said, wondering what was on Michiru's mind.

Haruka then stood up from her seat and followed Michiru upstairs to their room.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Haruka asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Michiru didn't say anything at first and took a seat next to Haruka. She then gave her a loving kiss.

"I love you."

Michiru said, looking deeply into Haruka's eyes.

"I love you too. Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Michiru rolled her eyes. Sometimes Haruka could be a tad on the special side.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about something Hotaru had found written in your journal."

"Ah, so she did read my journal. I'll have to remember to keep it under lock and key from now on. Anyway, what about it?"

"She told me you wrote about the time I called you chubby bunny and that you took it as me calling you fat."

Haruka looked away from Michiru and fixated her eyes on the floor.

"Oh, that."

"I'm so sorry, Ruka. I never meant to hurt you and I certainly never thought you were fat."

"You didn't?"

"Of course not. When I said you looked like a chubby bunny I meant it as you looking adorable."

"Guess I interpreted it wrong then, huh?"

"Very. Why didn't you just tell me how my comment made you feel?"

"I wasn't sure how to tell you. Besides, it wasn't the first time you made a comment to me that I took offensively."

"It wasn't?"

Haruka shook her head.

"Remember that time I threw a water balloon at you and you chased me around the backyard?"

"Yeah."

"Well at one point I managed to get you to stop chasing me by sitting on you. It was that point in time you decided to tell me I was heavy."

Michiru felt her heart sink. She never intended to hurt Haruka's feelings.

"When I called you heavy I meant it as a joke."

"I didn't take it as one. In fact I started working on losing weight soon after. I thought that if I lost weight you'd no longer think I was heavy or chubby."

"I never thought you were though. At least not seriously. I would never want you to change your weight for me. I love you for who you are, not what size you are."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Your personality is what matters most to me. The fact that I find you irresistibly cute is just an added bonus."

Haruka crossed her arms and flipped her hair.

"I'm not cute, I'm cool."

"Mmhm, sure you are."

"What, it's true."

"Whatever you say, cutie pie."

Michiru cooed, ruffling Haruka's hair. The blonde blushed instantly and moved away.

"Stop, I'm not cute."

Haruka said, smoothing her hair back down.

"Well you might not think you are, but I do. I also think you're very beautiful."

Haruka blushed at Michiru's compliment and tried to hide her face.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that. I'm far from beautiful."

"Not to me you're not."

Michiru then took hold of Haruka's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She could feel the bones in Haruka's hand, but she didn't mind the feeling. Haruka was here with her and that's what mattered most.

The two women then sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company.

As they sat there, Michiru thought about what Dr. Furuya had said about being there for Haruka and giving her the love and support she needed.

 _"I wonder if I'm loving her enough."_

Michiru wondered, staring at Haruka.

"You're staring, Michiru."

Haruka said, looking at Michiru from the corner of her eye.

"What's on your mind?"

Haruka asked, turning to face the aqua haired beauty.

"I was just wondering if I'm loving you enough."

"We've already been over this. Of course you're loving me enough."

"I know, but sometimes I don't feel like I am. I always feel like I could love you more."

"There's no way you could possibly love me more than you already have. Just being here with me now makes me feel loved more than words can describe."

"Well I do love you more than anything, and I'm sorry for what I put you through."

"Stop apologizing. Besides, it's not like I didn't deserve it after all I put you through."

"You didn't deserve it though. I never should've been so selfish."

"You weren't being selfish, love. You were hurting too. I just wasn't able to see that. I want you to know though that you don't have to be strong for me."

Michiru felt herself tearing up at Haruka's words. Here was someone that had been through hell and back on numerous occasions and still managed to find the strength in her heart to love her.

She was unaware that a tear had managed to escape, until Haruka reached over and brushed it away.

"What's with the tears?"

"I was thinking about how blessed I am to have you in my life. I don't deserve someone as amazing as you."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I still cannot fathom how you can love someone that's allowed people to take advantage of them so many times."

"It's because none of it was your fault. You never asked for the things that happened to you to happen."

"I could have prevented them though. Maybe not when I was a child, but certainly now."

"Perhaps, but certainly not now in your current condition."

"My current condition?"

Michiru gave a nod.

"You can hardly walk. Do you really think you would be able to fight anyone off in your current state?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh, really now?"

Michiru then moved so she was straddling Haruka's hips and with very little effort pinned her down to the bed.

"Try to push me off."

Haruka thought Michiru's request was kind of odd, but decided to oblige her anyway.

However, when she tried to push Michiru off of her she found the task quite difficult and gave up within a few minutes.

"Oh yeah, you could totally fight someone off."

Michiru giggled.

"Hush, I'm tired."

"Oh, is that it? I thought you were having such a hard time because you like it when I'm on top."

"Well the view is pretty great, but it could be better."

"Hmm, guess I should make it better then."

Michiru then removed her top and bra, smiling in amusement as she saw Haruka staring at her breasts.

"Ruka, my eyes are up here."

Haruka slowly moved her gaze up to Michiru's eyes, but they didn't stay there long.

"I swear you're worse than a teenage boy."

"I haven't seen your boobs in three days, what did you expect?"

"Sounds to me like you missed them. Are they the only thing about me you missed?"

"No."

"What else did you miss?"

Michiru asked, slowly undoing the buttons on Haruka's shirt.

"Um...I don't know."

Haruka was having trouble focusing on Michiru's question as she watched the half naked aqua haired beauty undress her.

"Are you sure you don't know what you missed?"

Michiru asked, opening Haruka's shirt and moving her hands up to massage her breasts.

Haruka let out a soft moan as Michiru's hands worked their magic.

"I bet you missed this."

Haruka didn't say anything and closed her eyes as she felt herself drifting into a world of pleasure.

Michiru continued her actions for a few more minutes before finally removing Haruka's shirt and bra. She then dragged her nails down Haruka's stomach, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from the tall blonde beneath her.

Michiru then moved to unbutton Haruka's pants, but then the tall blonde decided to do something she had not been expecting.

As Michiru was about to undo the button on Haruka's pants, her eyes snapped open and she quickly pushed Michiru's hands away.

"What's wrong?"

Michiru asked, reaching to touch Haruka's cheek only to have her pull away.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please don't."

Michiru could hear the fear in her lover's voice and she wanted nothing more than to hold her and let her know that it would be okay.

"Ruka, it's okay. It's just me."

Michiru tried again to gently caress Haruka's cheek, but was met with tears and shaking.

"Don't hurt me, please."

Haruka cried, sliding herself away from Michiru.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Michiru then tried one last time to reach out to Haruka, only to be met with a scream of terror.

Haruka's scream was so loud that it caused Michiru to fall off the bed. When she managed to pick herself back up, she found Haruka curled up on the bed and shaking with fear. When she looked at her eyes she noticed they had a glazed over look to them.

Michiru didn't know what to do. She wanted to give Haruka a hug, but she couldn't touch her. All she could do was sit and wait for Haruka to come out of the trance she seemed to be in.

After about ten or so minutes had passed, Haruka finally spoke.

"Michi…"

"I'm right here, my love."

Michiru said, lying down next to Haruka and running her fingers through her hair, being careful not to startle her.

"What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I was trying to unbutton your pants when you suddenly pushed my hands away and looked really freaked out."

Haruka looked away from Michiru, unable to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"What happened? I tried to speak to you and comfort you, but you kept pulling away. Eventually you just laid there shaking with this glazed look in your eyes."

"I could see him."

"See who?"

"Genjiro. I could see him raping me. It's just kept playing over and over again like a broken record. No matter how much I tried I couldn't escape. It was a vicious, never-ending cycle. I almost thought it would never end. When it finally did I was almost too afraid to speak. Like if I spoke I'd be thrust right back into that nightmare."

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm cold."

"Here, I'll warm you up."

Michiru then pulled the blanket up and placed it over Haruka.

"Is that better?"

"A little."

"What can I do to make it better?"

"Can you hold me?"

"Sure."

Michiru then wrapped her arms around Haruka and held her in gentle embrace.

As they laid in each others arms they were unaware that Setsuna was watching them. She had gone up to their to make sure they were both okay and had overheard Haruka talking about seeing Genjiro.

 _"Looks like I'm going to have to do something sooner than I thought."_

 **End of chapter 16:**

A/N: I'll probably have the next chapter posted soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I'm gonna bring Kyle and Yuiko back in this chapter. I've realized it's been awhile since they were in the story.

 **Chapter 17:**

It had been at least a week since Michiru had gotten out of the hospital, and since Haruka had had her eyes open nightmare about Genjiro.

They hadn't discussed that night, but Michiru could tell it was weighing heavily on Haruka's mind. Genjiro had done more damage to her than anyone had anticipated. Michiru was glad she could hug and kiss Haruka, but anytime she tried to get more intimate Haruka would shy away from her.

Michiru could understand why Haruka was acting the way she was, but if she was being honest with herself she missed the closeness they had.

 _"I just wish I could touch her without her freaking out. I wish I could be close to her again."_

Michiru thought, looking at the easel in front of her. Painting always did help her to relax and sort out her emotions.

As she continued with her painting, Haruka walked into the room she had set up as her art studio and sat down in the seat by the window.

"I took it."

Haruka said.

"You took what?"

Michiru asked, not looking away from her painting.

"The pregnancy test."

At the mention of the pregnancy test, Michiru stopped painting and gave Haruka her full attention.

"What was the result?"

"It was negative."

Michiru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah...I guess so."

"Aren't you relieved?"

"I am. I guess I'm just having trouble showing it."

"That's understandable. You never were good with expressing your emotions."

"Well you've always been the overly emotional one out of the two of us that it's hard for me to express mine because you've used up all the emotions. You're like an emotions hog."

Michiru looked at Haruka with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just call me an emotions hog?"

"Sure did."

Michiru rolled her eyes at Haruka and shook her head.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit."

Once she had left, Haruka pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket. Truth be told she hadn't taken it yet, but had told everyone she had and that it was negative just to hear their reactions.

 _"Looks like no one around here wants me to have a baby. Well I've kept plenty of secrets already, what's one more? That is, if this thing does end up being positive."_

Haruka thought. She then heard Michiru coming back into the room and quickly shoved the test back into her pocket.

She then walked over to the easel and took a look at Michiru's latest creation.

"Do you like it?"

Michiru asked, coming up to stand behind Haruka.

"It's certainly bold. What is it anyway?"

"I was painting my emotions."

"I see. Do these emotions involve sexual frustration?"

Michiru blushed at Haruka's question.

"What on earth made you ask a thing like that?"

"Let's be honest, we haven't had sex in over a week. And don't think I haven't noticed you grabbing the vibrator and sneaking off to the bathroom in the middle of the night."

"You noticed?"

"You aren't exactly quiet when you hit your climax. I mean sure, it's not as loud as when I make you hit it, but it was still pretty loud."

"Yes, well after what happened last week I've been hesitant to go to you for sex."

Haruka frowned a little at Michiru's statement.

"I'm sorry I freaked out like I did."

"It's okay, I'm not upset."

"I just don't know what to do. I want you to be able to touch me and make love to me, but I can't and I don't know why. I've never felt this way before after getting raped."

"Is there anything that sets Genjiro apart from the other men that had raped you?"

"Not really. Well...except for the fact that I know him on a more personal level."

"You do?"

"Yeah, he's the only one that would actually talk to me before sticking his dick in me. I think it was because he was trying to get me to gain his trust. That's probably why I went to him when I needed help after my dad left and help with burying Nozomi."

"When you said you could see him that night we were in bed together, what was that like?"

Michiru was well aware that she was sounding like a therapist, but she couldn't help it.

"It was strange. There I was, standing off to the side and watching him rape. I tried to scream for help, but no sound would come out. I then tried to reach out and pull him off, but my body wouldn't move. It all looked and felt so real it was as if I was really there."

"You weren't though. You were in bed with me, safe and sound."

"I know, but in that moment I felt like I was somewhere else."

"Have you seen him any other times?"

Haruka chewed on her bottom lip, debating whether or not she should answer. However, just as she was about to give an answer there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Michiru called out.

The door then opened and Kyle walked through.

"Hey, long time no see."

"Kyle!"

Haruka exclaimed, racing over and jumping into her friend's arms.

"I missed you too, Ru."

Kyle said, hugging Haruka tight. He then turned his attention to Michiru.

"How have you been?"

"I'm doing well."

"That's good to hear."

"Is Yuiko here as well?"

"Yeah, she's down in the kitchen."

Upon hearing that Yuiko was there as well, Haruka jumped down from Kyle's arms and took off.

"I think someone's happy to go see their friend."

Kyle laughed.

"I'll say. What brings you two by anyhow?"

"Mr. Yoshino wanted to discuss Genjiro with Setsuna. And since Yuiko was over at our place and neither of had seen Haruka in awhile, we decided to tag along."

"Well I'm glad you could stop by. I know Haruka's glad, this past week hasn't been easy for her."

"Is she alright?"

"She had a hallucination last week about Genjiro. She said she could see him raping her and that it all looked and felt so real."

"Has she just had the one?"

"I'm not sure. I asked her if she's had anymore, but she seemed hesitant to answer."

"I see. Well maybe Yuiko can help her out if she does have anymore. After all, she's dealt with hallucinations a lot."

"Yeah...maybe."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Haruka had practically hugged Yuiko to death.

"Did you miss me or are you trying to tell me I'm taking up too much oxygen?"

Haruka rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Of course I missed you."

"I know, I just like messing with you. How have you been holding up with everything that's happened up?"

"I've been doing alright."

"Really? Because you seem kinda tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I could probably do with a few more hours."

"What's got your sleep so fucked up?"

"I keep having nightmares about Genjiro."

"Oh, I see. Mr. Yoshino told Kyle and I about what had happened."

"How did he find out?"

"Your mom told him. He's been helping her try to figure out what to do, without going to court."

"I see."

"Are you okay?"

Yuiko asked, giving Haruka's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Honestly...no, I'm not okay. I keep seeing Genjiro everywhere I go. It doesn't matter if I'm awake or asleep, I see him just the same. This morning I saw him in the dining room during breakfast, so I threw my cereal at him."

"How did your family take it?"

"I'm not sure. They just sort of gave me a weird look. I left the room after that. I feel like I'm going insane, but I know I'm not. At least I don't think I am. Am I insane?"

Yuiko shook her head.

"Far from it. You just have things you need to work through."

"I don't even know where to start."

"Start with your hallucinations. Can you see Genjiro right now?"

Haruka looked away from Yuiko and stared at her hands. Yuiko then took Haruka's hands in her own.

"It's okay. Just tell me whether or not you can him."

"I can see him."

"Where?"

"Over there."

Haruka said, looking at a vacant spot on the kitchen counter.

"What is he doing?"

"He's just sitting there."

"What's his facial expression like?"

"He looks angry."

"Anything else?"

Haruka shook her head, continuing to stare at the spot on the counter.

She then let out short gasp and stood up.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

Haruka didn't say anything and just started backing away. Yuiko had an idea of what was going on.

"Is he walking towards you?"

Haruka nodded her head. Yuiko then got up and stood in front of Haruka.

"Look at me."

Yuiko said, gently cupping Haruka's cheek.

She struggled at first, but was eventually able to meet Yuiko's gaze.

"I'm not going to let him get any closer. Just keep your focus on me."

Haruka was beginning to tremble, yet Yuiko just kept calmly talking to her.

"It's going to be okay. He's not going to come anywhere near you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I want you to look behind me now. Is he still there."

"No, he's gone."

"That's good. See, I told you he wasn't going to get any closer to you."

Yuiko said, kissing Haruka on the cheek.

Michiru was watching the interaction between Haruka and Yuiko, and felt a twinge of jealousy at the fact that Yuiko was better able to help Haruka get through a hallucination than she was.

She stood there watching them for a few more minutes before deciding to make her presence known.

"Are you okay, Haruka? You look a little shaken up."

"Yeah I'm okay. Where's Kyle at?"

He's playing Scrabble with Setsuna and Hotaru. Last I checked it wasn't going so well for him."

They then heard Kyle yell from the living room.

"Why must the English language forsake me so?!"

"Poor guy, I better go help him out."

Yuiko said, kissing Haruka on the cheek again and heading into the living room.

Michiru's eyes narrowed at the gesture and while Yuiko didn't notice, Haruka sure did.

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

Michiru spoke through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure. Because you seem jealous."

"Well I'm not."

Haruka looked at Michiru with a raised eyebrow.

"Really now?"

"Okay, fine. Maybe I'm a little jealous. I should be the one helping you, not her."

"You do help me though. But, don't you think Yuiko is more better suited to help me with my hallucinations? After all, she does deal with them herself."

"I suppose, but I don't really want her kissing you."

"It was only a couple of times on the cheek. It's not that big a deal."

"Well I still don't like it."

"Alright, I'll ask her not to do it anymore. I really don't understand why you're getting so upset over a couple of innocent kisses."

Haruka then headed into the living room to see if Kyle was having any better luck with Scrabble.

 _"It's because I'm supposed to be the one that's loving and comforting you, not anybody else."_

 **End of chapter 17:**

A/N: I'm gonna delve more into Yuiko's past in the next chapter and get into why she was so successful at helping Haruka. I'm sure my readers would like a backstory on her. Anyway, I'll try to have it up soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This chapter is going to contain a backstory on Yuiko as well as drama. Because hey, who doesn't like drama?

 **Chapter 18:**

After Haruka had gone into the living room, Michiru had gone upstairs.

She was honestly pretty upset that Yuiko was doing a better job at helping Haruka than she was.

 _"I just don't get it. I know Haruka better than anyone. Why is it that Yuiko is so much better at helping her than I am?"_

Michiru then began to wonder if Yuiko was trying to steal Haruka away from her.

 _"No, no that's crazy talk. They're just friends and she was just being nice. Although I will probably wring her neck if she kisses my Ruka again."_

 _"Then again, it was only on the cheek. But still...meh, I need to not be so paranoid."_

Michiru then decided to go see what everyone else was up to. When she made it into the living room she found Kyle, Setsuna, and Hotaru playing Scrabble, while Yuiko and Haruka sat and watched. After Mr. Yoshino and Setsuna had finished up their conversation about Genjiro and brainstorming ideas on how to deal with him, Mr. Yoshino had headed back to his office. Kyle and Yuiko decided to stay behind, where Kyle was currently in the midst of a heated debate.

"I'm telling you, worser is a word."

"No it's not. You can say worse or worst, but you can't say worser."

Hotaru said.

"What are you talking about? Yes, I can. And look, it fits."

Kyle said, pointing to the Scrabble board.

"Just because it fits doesn't mean you can use it."

Setsuna said.

"Ru, buddy help me out."

"I shall no consult the almighty book of knowledge. Or the dictionary as it is more commonly known."

Haruka then opened up the dictionary and began flipping through it.

"Let's see...worser, worser, wor-ah, here we are. Worser is an adjective and considered to be a nonstandard of the word worse. Oh, and there's a little note here that says it was more commonly used in the 16th and 17th century. That being said, on a technicality it is a word and therefore should be allowed in the game of Scrabble."

"Ha, see I told you!"

Kyle exclaimed.

"Well I'll be damned. Next I suppose you'll be telling us gooder is a word."

Setsuna said.

"It's more of a slang word, so it sort of is."

"Unbelievable."

Hotaru said, rolling her eyes.

"So, who's winning?"

Michiru asked, finally deciding to make her presence known.

"Hotaru is. When did you get here?"

Haruka asked.

"I came in around the time of the worser argument."

"Ah, I see. Well care to join us for more word arguments?"

Michiru gave Haruka an amused look before taking a seat. Being sure to sit between her and Yuiko.

"Jealous."

Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear, earning herself a glare from the aqua haired beauty.

"Hmph, I'm not jealous."

Michiru whispered, crossing her arms.

Haruka just gave her a look as if to say, yeah right, then turned her attention back to the game.

Yuiko couldn't help but notice the little exchange between Haruka and Michiru, and decided she would ask them about it later.

As the game progressed, Kyle was slowly getting better at it and quickly racking up the points.

"I hope you know you're only doing so well because my Haruka-papa is helping you."

Hotaru said, sounding bitter.

"You're just mad because I might actually win this thing."

"You'll only win with help though."

"That's not true. She could stop helping me and I'd still win."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely."

"Well I do need to use the restroom, so I'll stop helping for the time being."

Haruka said. She then left to go use the restroom.

When she got there she pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket.

 _"Guess it's now or never."_

Haruka thought, staring at the test. Truth be told she didn't want to take it, but that she had to. So, after a few minutes of talking herself into it, she managed to take the pregnancy test and set it down on the counter.

All that was left now was to wait for either a plus or minus sign to show up.

As Haruka waited, she paced around the restroom. The instructions for the pregnancy test said to wait five minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

Finally the five minutes were up and Haruka picked up the test. She then looked at it and saw that it was negative.

When she that little blue minus sign staring up at her, she felt her heart sink.

 _"Of course it'd be negative. I never get what I want in life."_

Haruka thought, angrily throwing the test down onto the ground. She then threw the restroom door open and came face to face face with Yuiko.

"Jesus, you scared me."

Haruka said, placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, I was just coming to check on you. You've been in there awhile."

"Oh, well thank you but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset when you opened the door."

Yuiko then looked and noticed the negative pregnancy test on the ground.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk?"

"Okay."

Haruka then lead Yuiko to her and Michiru's room. They then sat down on the bed together and Yuiko turned to face Haruka.

"You want to have a baby, don't you?"

Haruka didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. Yuiko already knew the answer.

"I had a baby once."

Yuiko said, causing Haruka to look at her with a shocked expression.

"You did?"

"Mmhm. I had him when I was 12 and I named him Hiroyuki. He was the sweetest little boy in the world and had smile that could light up a room. I pretty much raised him on my own. My mom had passed away when I was young and my dad wanted nothing to do with him."

"What about his father?"

"He wasn't in the picture."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Haruka wanted ask Yuiko how she had gotten pregnant in the first place, but decided against it.

"Anyway, like I said I raised Hiroyuki on my own. He was my whole world for a year. A year...that's all the time I got with him. It was the day of his first birthday and I was just finishing up his cake. It had dinosaurs on it, they were his favorite. I was paying such close attention to that damn cake that I hadn't noticed he had gotten outside. I didn't notice until I had heard the screeching of tires and a loud bang. The guy driving the truck didn't see him until it was to late. I'll never forget that day. He was supposed to be having cake and celebrating his first birthday, but he didn't get to because I wasn't watching him and making sure he was safe. About a month or two after the accident I started having hallucinations. It started with being able to hear his laugh. He had the cutest little laugh. As time went on I started to hear him saying mama. This went on for about six months. Then one day it happened, I saw him standing right in front of me. He was covered in blood and kept saying why mama, why. It was as if he was asking me why I had allowed the truck to hit him that day. I was never the same after that. As time went on the hallucinations got worse and worse, and before I knew it I was in and out of the mental hospital. It took quite a lot of hard work and extensive therapy, but I was eventually able to heal. I still see Hiroyuki from time to time, but the visits are much more pleasant now. He usually has a smile on his face now when he sees me and he's no longer covered in blood. I think he's forgiven me and perhaps knows that I never meant for him to get hurt that day."

While Yuiko had been telling her story she was unaware that a few tears had fallen, until Haruka had reached over and wiped them away.

"You know it's not your fault, right?"

"That's funny coming from someone that thinks everything bad that's happened to them is their fault."

"That's because it is."

"It's not though and it never will be."

"I wish that were true."

"It is. You never asked for any of the negativity surrounding your life and it sure as hell isn't your fault you've been through so much shit."

"I just wish I could stop putting the ones I love through shit."

"Then start allowing yourself to heal."

"That's easier said than done."

"I know, but you can do it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I believe in you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. You're a lot stronger than you realize."

"I keep hearing that I'm strong, but I have yet to see how that's even true."

"You stood up to your dad. It doesn't get much stronger than that."

"I never would've been able to stand up to him it wasn't for you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You gave me courage."

Haruka smiled, looking at the ring Yuiko had given her.

"You know, you can have this back if you want."

Haruka said. She then started to remove the ring but was stopped by Yuiko placing her hand on top of hers.

"Keep it, it's yours now."

"Are you sure?"

Yuiko gave a nod.

"You're one of my best friends, Haruka. If I were to give my most cherished possession to anyone, it would be you."

"What about Kyle?"

"Kyle's my best friend too, but he's not exactly good at not losing things. Plus, rings really aren't his thing."

"Let me guess, he's more of a pudding guy?"

"Bingo. He was over at my place a couple days ago and I offered him pudding. I swear he looked like he was about to cry from sheer happiness."

"He's a little special, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea. At least there's never a dull moment with him around."

"That's true. He did make my time in the hospital bearable."

"Speaking of hospitals, are you glad Michiru's home?"

"Yeah. I missed her a lot. It wasn't exactly easy having her in there. Sometimes I'm scared she'll go back."

"Have you told her about this?"

"No, I guess I'm still keeping secrets from her. Lying too."

Haruka had said the last part under her breath, but Yuiko had still heard her.

"What did you lie to her about?"

"I lied to her about the pregnancy test. I told her I had taken it this morning and that it was negative."

"How did she take the news?"

"She was relieved I wasn't pregnant. Everyone was."

"Does your family know you want to have a baby?"

"I don't think so, and even if they did they'd probably tell me it would hinder my recovery."

"Do you think it will?"

"I don't think it will, but I wouldn't be able to take my antidepressants while pregnant. From what I've been told it's not a good idea for me to be off them yet either."

"Why do you want to have a baby?"

"I want another chance at raising Nozomi."

"You know having a baby wouldn't replace them, right? It wouldn't take away the pain of losing them."

"I guess not. I'm not looking to replace Nozomi though."

"Then what are you looking for?"

"Purpose."

"Purpose?"

"Yeah, I want to give my life purpose."

"You don't need to have a baby in order to do that."

"It would help though."

"Would it though?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk in a way that makes me think. Thinking is exhausting."

Haruka said, flopping back onto the bed.

"Aww, you poor thing."

Yuiko cooed, running her fingers through Haruka's hair.

Haruka rolled her eyes.

"It's your fault for making me think. You're my best friend. You're supposed to just agree with everything I say without question."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yep."

"Guess I must've missed the memo. Would you like me to agree with you at all times now?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"As you wish, master."

"Dork."

Haruka said, smacking Yuiko in the face with a pillow. This in turn caused the redhead to tackle Haruka and start tickling her.

"Hey now, I lightly smacked you with a pillow. A comfy one, might I add. I don't think it constitutes me being tickled to death."

Haruka laughed, trying to free herself from Yuiko.

"I'm not tickling you because you hit me with a pillow. Well, that's not the only reason."

"What's the other reason?"

"You were looking pretty down and I just thought I cheer you up."

"A hug would have sufficed."

"I like this better though."

"Well I'm all cheered up so can you stop the torture?"

"Okay."

Yuiko then stopped tickling Haruka.

"You're...evil."

Haruka wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

"Perhaps just a bit."

Yuiko smirked, her hands resting on Haruka's stomach.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Michiru asked, glaring daggers at the pair on the bed.

"Nothing, we were just talking."

Haruka said, not quite noticing the compromising position Yuiko and herself were in.

"Haruka, may I speak with you in private."

Michiru's voice had a bitterness to it and Yuiko took it as her cue to leave.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Yuiko said, getting off of Haruka and helping her up. She then kissed her on the cheek before exiting the room. As she walked by, Michiru had to stop herself from slapping her.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?"

Michiru asked, shutting the door.

"I told you, we were just talking."

"Why was she on top of you then and why were you out of breath?"

"She was tickling me."

"Why was she tickling you?"

"To try to help me feel better."

"I see."

"What are you getting upset for?"

"The two of you are getting too close for my taste."

"And yet you're the one that teased me about having a crush on her."

"Do you?"

Haruka stared at Michiru dumbfounded.

"Are you on dope?"

"Answer the question."

"No, I don't have a crush on her."

"Good, keep it that way."

"You know, I still don't get why you're so jealous of her."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are. You have no reason to be though. So she kisses me on the cheek sometimes, it doesn't mean anything."

"It does when it happens more than once."

"She's just being friendly."

"Too friendly."

Haruka rubbed her forehead, she was starting to get a headache from this back and forth with Michiru.

"Look, there's nothing going on between Yuiko and I. I was upset about something and she was just being a good friend and helping me through it."

"What were you upset about?"

"The result of the pregnancy test."

Michiru stared at Haruka in confusion.

"I thought you were glad it was negative."

"I wasn't. In fact I hadn't even taken the test until recently."

"You told me you took it this morning."

"I lied. I only told you, Setsuna, and Hotaru that I had and that it was negative to hear your reactions."

"So that's it then, huh? You'll lie to your family but not to Yuiko?"

"The lie wasn't to be malicious or anything, the lie was to see how you all would respond to me not being pregnant. When I saw how happy everyone was it upset me."

"Why did it upset you?"

"I want to have a baby. When you guys responded the way you did to a negative pregnancy test, I felt like I would have no support if it ended up being positive."

Michiru was a bit stunned by Haruka's response.

"You would've had support though."

"Maybe, but no one would've been happy about the pregnancy."

"It's only because you're in recovery and need to work on herself before you even think about having a child."

"I know. You don't need to keep constantly reminding me."

"Somebody has to."

"Aren't you supposed to be working on being here for me and loving me, not acting like my therapist?"

"You seem to be getting plenty of love from Yuiko."

"Ugh, how many times are we going to go over this? She's only trying to help me."

"Why is it so easy for you to open up to her and not me? Whenever she asks you what's wrong you spill your guts, but when I ask I have to pry it out of you?"

"I don't know. I guess she just understands me better."

"Or you just love her more than me."

"Okay, now you're just talking crazy. You're my everything. I couldn't possibly love anyone more than you."

"Okay."

Haruka could tell that Michiru was still upset, so she stood up and walked over to her.

She then wrapped her arms around the aqua haired beauty and kissed her.

"I promise, Yuiko and I are just friends. My heart belongs to you and only you."

Michiru didn't say anything. She knew Haruka loved her, but couldn't help feeling jealous of Yuiko. Michiru struggled to help Haruka through things, yet Yuiko did it so effortlessly.

"Why don't you go join everyone else back downstairs, I'd like to be alone."

Michiru said.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I would just like five minutes to myself."

"You sound pissed off. Why do you sound pissed off?"

"Because I want to be alone, but you won't fucking leave me alone!"

"Woah, no need to yell. Fine, have your precious alone time."

Haruka then let go of Michiru and stormed out of the room.

 **End of chapter 18:**

A/N: Don't you just love drama between couples? The next chapter is going to mainly be about Michiru and I might have a conversation between her and Yuiko, or I'll save for a later chapter. Anyway, I'll try to post again soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Hope everyone had a great Christmas. Don't forget to review.

 **Chapter 19:**

After Haruka had stormed out of the room, Michiru had grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.

She was upset and angry at the fact that Haruka was more comfortable telling Yuiko stuff than her.

"What's the deal anyway? I'm her fiancée, she should be coming to me when she's upset. So Yuiko understands hallucinations better, but that doesn't mean she understands Haruka than I do."

Michiru said, pacing around the room. She could feel the anger welling up inside her and she needed a way to let it out.

Her mind first went to cutting.

"No, no I can't do that. I just got home. I don't want to have to leave again. Still though, they're must be something I can do."

Suddenly, Michiru got an idea and she grabbed her keys and headed out of the room.

She walked passed the living room and noticed that everyone else was there still either watching or participating in a highly competitive game of Scrabble. Everyone that is, except Haruka and Yuiko.

 _"Where the hell did they go?"_

Michiru wondered, considering forgoing her previous plan in order to go look for the pair. However, considering how upset she was she decided to go ahead with her plan anyway.

 _"Let them fuck each other for all I care. I don't have time for this."_

With that thought in mind, Michiru left the house and got into her car without telling anyone where she was going or when she would be back.

Meanwhile, Haruka and Yuiko had just returned from a walk they had taken together. They too had left without telling anyone that they were going anywhere, but figured everyone else seemed so focus on the game of Scrabble they doubt they'd be missed. Besides, Haruka needed to get out of the house for a bit.

"Thanks for coming with me and listening to me bitch about relationship problems."

Haruka said.

"No problem. I just still can't believe Michiru is jealous of me."

"Honestly I can't either. She also thinks I love you more than her."

"That's just ridiculous. Why would she think that?"

"Because I was more comfortable with telling you about wanting to have a baby than her. Also you've kissed me on the cheek more than once and she thinks you're flirting with me or something."

"Oh for the love of-. I kiss you on the cheek as a way to show comfort and protection. I was by no means hitting on you."

"I keep trying to tell her that, but she didn't want to hear any of it. I'm pretty sure she thought we had been fucking, when she walked in on us in the bedroom."

"Now that I can understand, we were in a pretty compromising position. However, she still shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"True. I guess she's still struggling with the fact that other people besides her can help me in my recovery."

"She loves you. It's not easy to watch the one you love go through pain and heartache, because then you start to feel at fault when your unable to help them or jealous when someone else is."

"Have I ever told you you sound like a therapist when talk?"

Yuiko let out a small laugh.

"Well I've had a lot of therapy sessions. I was bound to start sounding like one eventually. Anyway, I really think you and Michiru need to sit down and have a chat together. And the sooner the better."

"That chat probably isn't going to happen anytime soon. She isn't home."

Haruka said, looking at the empty spot in the driveway where Michiru's car is normally parked.

"Call her then. Like I said, the two of you really need to have a chat."

"Alright."

Haruka then out her phone and sat down on the porch. After dialing Michiru's number, she waited for her to pick up. It took a few minutes, but eventually she answered.

"What?"

Michiru asked, sounding bitter.

"Well hello to you too."

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"Can you not be a bitch for like two seconds? I just want to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Well then will you at least listen?"

Michiru thought Haruka's request over for a few seconds before answering.

"Fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Is that why you called, to ask me how I am?"

"No, I asked because you sound upset and I'm worried about you. Excuse me for caring. Anyway, I called to talk to you about this unnecessary jealousy you have towards Yuiko."

"Excuse me? It is necessary when she has her hands and lips all over you."

"Do you hear yourself right now? You make it sound as if we've been fucking the entire time she's been here."

"You may as well be. After all, you let her be on top of you IN OUR BED!"

"She was just tickling me! So she has a different way of cheering people up! I don't see how that's a problem!"

"I don't care what she was doing! You don't allow another woman to sit on top of you like that and you sure as hell don't do it in our bed!"

"You're being ridiculous! What we were doing was completely innocent! She was only trying to help!"

"Oh, so I guess helping someone involves touching and flirting with them!"

"She wasn't flirting with me! Kissing me on the cheek is just her way of showing me comfort and protection! I love you and I know you love me! Despite this jealous bullshit you're currently going through, you love me! And I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry I haven't been the same since you went to the hospital and since I got raped! I'm sorry I'm still struggling with my recovery and that you have to watch! I'm sorry I can't come to you when I'm upset! And also, I'm sorry that I can't love you like I used to, but I'll be damned if that doesn't change!"

Haruka then slammed her phone down, effectively ending the call. Yuiko stared at her friend as she cried her eyes out.

Unsure of what to do or say, Yuiko wrapped her arms around Haruka and held her close.

Meanwhile, Michiru stared at the words call ended on her phone. Haruka's words still ringing in her head.

Haruka was right, the jealousy she was feeling towards Yuiko was ridiculous. All it was doing was causing her to push away the person she loved and needed most in the world.

 _"Oh Ruka, I'm so sorry."_

Michiru thought, her own tears falling asleep she rested her head against the steering wheel.

 _"You need me, you've always needed me. Yet instead you of being there for you, I'm sitting alone in my car and trying to drown my sorrows in alcohol."_

Michiru thought, looking at the three empty bottles of beer on the floor of her car and the half finished fourth one in her hand. She also had eight more on the passenger seat of her car.

 _"What has happened to life? I used to have a good handle on things, now all of a sudden I can't handle things anymore."_

Michiru thought, taking a sip from her beer.

 _"I used to be open about my feelings. Now I'm only trying to suppress them. And why? Because I'm jealous of my fiancée finding solace in someone else? I should be happy that there's willing to help Haruka."_

Michiru then finished the beer in her hand and set it down on the floor of her car. She then looked at the other eight that were still unopened.

 _"May as well finish them."_

Michiru thought, grabbing hold of another beer and opening it.

"God, I'm a wreck."

Michiru laughed as she took a drink and allowed the alcohol to relax her.

As she continued to sit and drown her sorrows in alcohol, she was unaware of the trouble going on at home.

 **End of chapter 19:**

A/N: I love cliffhangers, don't you? Fret not though. I'll probably have the next chapter posted either later today or tomorrow, so y'all won't have to suffer through a cliffhanger for long. Also I will reveal how Michiru was able to purchase alcohol in a later chapter, even though she's underage. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This chapter will be on the short side, but hopefully still enjoyable.

 **Chapter 20:**

Whilst Michiru drowned her sorrows in alcohol, back at the house Haruka and Yuiko were facing a problem of their own.

As Haruka sat and cried in Yuiko's arms, a red sports car pulled up to the front of the house.

"Whose car is that?"

Yuiko asked.

Haruka looked up and immediately felt fear course through her veins.

"It's Genjiro's."

Haruka said, her voice barely audible.

Yuiko could see the fear on her friend's face and hear it in her voice. She tried to pull her up so that she could bring her inside, but Haruka wouldn't budge. It was as if she was glued to the floor.

As Yuiko was trying to get Haruka inside the house, Genjiro stepped out of the car and began walking towards them.

Seeing that she wouldn't be able to get her to move, Yuiko stood protectively in front of Haruka.

"Ah, well aren't you a protective one."

"Stay away from her."

"I take it she told you that I raped her? I hope you know that's a damn lie. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"You're the one that's lying."

"Oh am I? Then why did she not try to fight me off?"

"Maybe because you put a fucking gun to her head!"

"There's no need to shout. Besides, the gun wasn't even loaded. Like I said I'd never do anything to hurt her. Also, would a rapist give his victim clothes to wear afterwards. Not to mention drive them back to where they were found? I don't think so. They'd just toss them away like an old dish rag."

"You're a regular old prince charming."

Yuiko's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Genjiro rolled his eyes at her.

"Why don't you be a good little girl and step aside so that I may speak with Haruka."

"Over my dead body."

"Now, now my dear don't tempt me. This is a new shirt and I'd hate to get blood on it."

"Well that's just too bad. I'm not letting you anywhere near her."

"It's okay."

Haruka said, finally finding her voice. She then stood up and stepped from behind Yuiko.

"Why don't we go for a ride in my car? I have some things I'd like to discuss with you."

Genjiro said, offering his hand to Haruka.

"Don't you dare go with him."

Yuiko warned.

"Relax. I'll bring her back safe and sound."

"She's not going with you and that's final."

"Yuiko, it's okay. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Yuiko looked at her friend like she had lost her mind.

"What's the worst that could happen? You could get raped again or god forbid murdered."

"I'll be fine."

Haruka then moved closer to Genjiro.

"Haruka, don't."

Yuiko then grabbed Haruka by her arm and pulled her back.

Haruka was about to tell Yuiko again that it was going to be okay, but was interrupted by the sound of a loud crash.

Haruka then looked and when she saw who had hit Genjiro's car she felt her heart stop.

"Michiru!"

Haruka cried, ripping herself away from Yuiko and running over to the car.

The commotion caused the occupants inside the house to rush outside.

"What the hell is going on out here? I was just about to win."

Kyle said. He then looked and noticed Haruka trying to open the door to a totaled car.

"Holy crap!"

Kyle exclaimed, rushing over to help Haruka.

"Yuiko what happened?"

Setsuna asked.

"Genjiro showed up and tried to get Haruka to go with him. She was going to, but I kept trying to stop her. However she kept trying to assure me that it was okay. The next thing I know, Michiru's car is slamming into the back of Genjiro's."

Upon hearing that Genjiro was here, Setsuna looked at the man and felt her anger towards him boiling over.

"What are you doing here?"

Setsuna asked, stepping closer to Genjiro with a murderous look in her eyes.

"I'm looking at my damaged car."

"I'm not talking about that. Why have you come here?"

"I just wanted to take Haruka for a drive. I have some things to discuss with her."

"She's not going anywhere with you."

"I believe she is though. She was so willing to before my car was so rudely hit by someone who decided to not pay attention to where they were going."

Setsuna was about to say something else, when she heard Haruka's cries and turned her attention to her adopted daughter.

"Michiru, wake up! Please wake up!"

Haruka pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"Is she okay?"

Hotaru asked, her own tears falling.

"She was driving drunk."

Kyle said, noticing the empty bottles of beer that laid in Michiru's car.

"Is she going to be okay though?"

Kyle looked at the young teen and could see the worry in her eyes.

"I believe so. She seems to have no external injuries so that's good. Let's just take her inside and make her comfortable. She's going to have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up."

Kyle then picked Michiru up and took her inside. Hotaru trailed behind.

Haruka just sat there, staring at the empty beer bottles.

 _"Why was she drinking and why was she driving drunk? She could've killed herself."_

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, Haruka felt her heart begin to twist.

 _"No, that's impossible. She wouldn't try to kill herself. She promised me she wouldn't put me through that pain again."_

Haruka felt like the world was spinning and the ground was crumbling beneath her.

She tried to stand, but found herself unable to. She tried again, but her limbs felt like jello.

She then felt a gentle hand on her back.

"Here, let me help you."

Yuiko said. She then picked Haruka up and carried her inside. As she did, she noticed just how light Haruka truly was.

 _"She should really eat more. She's so light I'm worried she may get blown away by a gust of wind."_

Yuiko thought.

After everyone else had gone inside, Setsuna turned her attention back to Genjiro.

"You're lucky I haven't ripped you to shreds."

"And your lucky I haven't called the cops on that drunk bitch. So I tell you what, I'll make you a deal. I won't report this accident and you don't tell anyone else I was ever here."

"You'd really think I'd make a deal with you?"

"You would and here's how I know. If you tell anyone I was here I'll report the accident and make sure Michiru spends the rest of her life behind bars. So before you even think about telling anyone I was here, think about this. How will Michiru being locked up affect Haruka?"

"It would break her heart."

"Do you want to break her heart?"

"No."

"Then let's forget any of this ever happened. I know a guy that has a tow truck. I'll borrow it and clean this little mess up."

Genjiro then bowed slightly to Setsuna and headed down the street.

 _"Did I just make a deal with the devil?"_

 **End of chapter 20:**

A/N: I was originally going to have Genjiro kidnap Haruka, or have Haruka end up driving off with him, but I felt those outcomes would be too predictable. I also considered having Setsuna kick his ass, but once again it was too predictable. Don't worry, justice will be served in due time, but it's going to be in the most unexpected way possible. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming. Also, I hope everyone has a safe and happy new year.

 **Chapter 21:**

After she watched Genjiro leave, Setsuna walked back inside the house to check on Haruka and Michiru.

When she got into the living room she heard Yuiko scolding Kyle.

"Flip her over, that's how Hendrix died."

Yuiko scolded, watching as Kyle was getting ready to lay Michiru on her back. He then quickly placed her onto her side at the sound of Yuiko's tone.

"How is she?"

Setsuna asked, looking at Michiru.

"She seems to be doing okay. I have a trash can and some Tylenol nearby. Trust me, she's gonna need both after she wakes up."

Kyle said.

"I'm glad she's alright."

Setsuna then looked around the room and noticed that Haruka wasn't there.

"Where's Haruka at?"

"She's asleep upstairs. Don't worry though, I have Hotaru keeping an eye on her."

Yuiko said. Setsuna breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Haruka hadn't harmed herself.

"Is Genjiro still outside?"

Yuiko asked.

"No, he left to borrow some guy's tow truck so he could clean up the mess outside. He said that he won't report Michiru to the authorities as long as I don't tell anyone he was here."

"I hope you didn't agree to his deal."

"Not directly."

"Wait, you actually made a deal with that scumbag?!"

"For the time being, yes."

"Have you gone mad?!"

"Calm down. If he reports the crash, Michiru wind up in jail and possibly for a long time. Do you have any idea what that could do to Haruka?"

"Yes, but now he has something to hold over you. Also, who's to say that he won't report her anyway? That man is not to be trusted."

"I know, but this is a delicate situation and must be handled accordingly."

"Oh yeah, nothing says handled like being wrapped around someone else's finger. At this point you might as well find out where he lives and drop Haruka on his doorstep in a basket."

"I should've handled the situation better. However, right now we need to figure out what the hell is going on with Michiru."

"I might have a theory."

"What is it?"

"She's jealous of how close Haruka and I are. I guess drinking herself unconscious was her way of dealing with said jealousy."

"Perhaps, but she usually plays the violin or paints whenever she's upset about something. Getting drunk is so unlike her."

"Maybe so. Then again, she could be having more problems than any of us realize."

"You may have a point there. I thought it was kind of odd that she seemed completely fine when she came home from the hospital. It was as if the suicide attempt had never happened."

"Perhaps she wants to forget that it did. And what better way to forget than drinking."

"I guess, but she very well could've killed herself."

"I'm partially to blame for that. She doesn't like how close I am to Haruka. I should back off."

Setsuna shook her head.

"Don't do that. Haruka needs your friendship. Deep down, Michiru knows that. She's just having trouble seeing it."

"I just hope she sees it before anything else happens."

"So do I."

Setsuna and Yuiko then turned their attention back to Kyle and Michiru.

"How do you think it will be until she wakes up?"

Yuiko asked.

"My guess is she will sleep the whole rest of the day. The good news is her pulse is normal."

"That's a relief."

"Sure is. Well, since she's not in harm's way I'm going to go check on Ru."

Kyle then stood up and headed upstairs.

When he made it to Haruka and Michiru's bedroom he found Hotaru sitting quietly next to her while she slept.

"How is she?"

Kyle asked, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the sleeping blonde.

"She had a couple of nightmares, but other than that she's okay."

"That's good. Why don't you take a break, I can keep an eye on her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, please let me know if anything happens."

"I will."

Hotaru then got up and left the room, while Kyle took a seat next to Haruka.

 _"Sweet kid, but she really shouldn't worry so much. It's not good for her."_

Kyle thought. He then turned his attention to Haruka and took a hold of her hand.

"I just wanted to let you know that Michiru is going to be just fine. Sure, she'll have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up, but she'll be okay."

Kyle whispered, moving Haruka's bangs out of her face. As he looked at her face, he noticed how sunken in her cheeks were and the paleness her skin seemed to have.

"I hope what happened to Michiru doesn't set you back. I know you're struggling, but I really want you to get better. I know I'm always cracking jokes and acting like I don't have a care in the world, but the truth is I'm scared. I'm scared I might lose you. Believe me, that's the last thing I want to happen. Before I met Yuiko I didn't have anyone friends. When she became friends with me it was the happiest day of my life. Then we met you and there was just something about you. Something telling me that I needed to befriend you. What it was I'm not exactly sure. Maybe it was because I could tell Yuiko was going to befriend you, or maybe it was because you reminded me of my sister. I haven't told you about her yet, have I? Would you like to hear the story?"

Kyle asked, staring at Haruka for a moment as if asking for confirmation.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Anyway, my sister's name was Chou and she was the sweetest girl in the world. She was always willing to help others at a moments notice. However, she was also very stubborn and often times did not like asking for help herself. Even when it was clear that she really needed it. You wouldn't be able to to tell just by looking at her, but Chou cared a lot about the way she looked. I caught her a few times examining herself in the mirror, or pinching her side. I'll never forget get the day she looked at me and asked if I thought she was beautiful. I told her she was, but she shook her head and said I was just saying that because I'm her brother. I wasn't just saying it because I'm her brother. I was saying it because it was true. She was beautiful, but for some reason she couldn't see that. All she could see were her flaws. A day didn't go by where she wasn't complaining about something about herself. She then started to try to change her looks. She began to experiment with different makeup and hairstyles, trying different outfits, pretty much anything that she thought would make her look better. While it seemed to work for awhile for her it wasn't enough. So, she started to lose weight. Just a few pounds here in there. You know, nothing too extreme. I kept trying to tell her that she didn't need to lose weight, but her stubbornness would kick in and she would tell me that what she was doing would be worth it in the long run. To this day I still wonder if it was. She managed to reach her goal weight, but she was so malnourished that she passed away from heart failure soon after reaching it. She said she was tired and was going to take a nap. She never woke up again. Now, when I look at you and I see the way you are towards food it reminds me of my sister. I never did find out what caused her to hate the way she looked so much to the point that starving herself became the only solution. I would tell her everyday that she was beautiful or that she looked nice. Whatever I could in hopes that she would see for herself that she was. She never did though, not until it was too late. I don't want you to suffer the same fate as her. You're beautiful and you don't need to lose any weight or change anything about yourself. I'm not just telling you this because I'm your friend. I'm telling this to you because it's true. So now I'm asking, no pleading with you to please start eating normally. I want to see you get better and to be healthy. I don't want to lose you to this. You're one of my best friends, please don't leave me."

Kyle then took one of Haruka's hands in both of his and bowed his head. He wasn't really one for praying, but he decided now was as good a time as any.

So he prayed. He prayed that Haruka would get better that she would be able to see herself as beautiful. He wasn't sure if his prayers would be answered, but it couldn't hurt to try.

As he prayed over her with tears rolling down his cheeks, he was unaware that Haruka had woken up and was looking at him.

"Why are you crying and holding my hand?"

Haruka asked, her voice coming out in a strained whisper.

Kyle lifted his head and looked into Haruka's eyes. They looked almost lifeless, like all the light had been sucked out of them.

"How are you feeling?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

Kyle let out a slight chuckle and wiped away his tears.

"Sorry. I guess I can get a little emotional sometimes."

"Because I remind you of Chou?"

Kyle looked at Haruka with a raised eyebrow.

"Were you awake this whole time?"

"Yeah. I just didn't have the energy to move or open my eyes."

"I see. How are you feeling now?"

"Still really tired. I think I might go back to sleep."

If Kyle wasn't sitting right next to her, he would've thought it was Chou that had spoken to him.

"Don't you think you should stay awake at least a little while longer? After all I'm sure your family and Yuiko would like to see you up and about."

"I suppose so. I really don't think I can make it down the stairs though."

"I'll carry you then. Come on let's go see what everyone is doing."

Kyle then picked Haruka up and carried her bridal style out of the room.

"You know. It's a good thing Michi is still unconscious. Otherwise she might get mad at you for carrying me."

"Careful. Now that you've said that she might wake up and whack me with an empty beer bottle."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Haruka murmured as she laid her head against Kyle's shoulder.

"I'm going to dunk you in a tub of cold water if you fall asleep."

"I won't fall asleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhm."

Kyle then looked at Haruka's face and noticed that her eyes were closed.

 _"So much for not falling asleep."_

Kyle thought.

He then carried Haruka down the stairs and into the living room. He figured that being surrounded by some friends and family would do her some good. He also wanted her to be there when Michiru woke up.

 **End of chapter 21:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the little insight into Kyle's past. Also, Hendrix aka Jimi Hendrix was a musician that passed away by choking on his own vomit, following an overdose. Hence Yuiko telling Kyle to flip Michiru over. Anyway I'll try to post again soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Happy New Year, everyone. Normally I don't make new year's resolutions, but I decided to make one this year. My resolution this year will be to go the whole year without trying to kill myself. Of course I've been trying since 2012, but here's hoping.

 **Chapter 22:**

After Kyle had walked into the living room with Haruka, he saw Michiru sitting up on the couch and clutching a small trash can like it was her lifeline.

"I'm never drinking again."

Michiru groaned, feeling a wave of nausea wash over her.

"You're damn right you're not. How the hell did you even by alcohol anyway?"

Setsuna asked.

"I flirted with the guy behind the counter. Not exactly one of my proudest moments, but I wanted booze."

"Why, so you could die from driving drunk or alcohol poisoning?"

"No, I just needed to forget for awhile."

"Did it work?"

"Not at all, and now I have a headache."

"You're lucky that's all you've got. You could have been seriously hurt or hurt someone else. Do have any idea how dangerous drunk driving is?"

"Yes. By the way, did I hit anyone?"

Setsuna nodded her head and Michiru paled.

"Who did I hit?"

"Genjiro. Well, more specifically his car."

"Was he in it?"

"No."

"What a shame."

"He nearly was though and Haruka was almost with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Genjiro was trying to coax Haruka into his car. From what I was told, he almost succeeded before you smashed into it. I would've had no problem with you injuring him, but do you realize you could've injured Haruka?"

"My god, I'm an idiot."

Setsuna let out a sigh and placed her hand on Michiru's shoulder.

"You're not an idiot, you just made a really poor choice. Luckily though the mess you made has been cleaned up and you aren't in any trouble."

"How am I not in any trouble?"

"Genjiro stated that he would not report that you hit his car, as long as I don't report that he was here. I took the deal for now, but only because we have more important things to worry about."

Michiru gave Setsuna look of understanding. While Michiru didn't necessarily agree with the deal knew it would be okay in the end. And speaking of more important things to worry about.

"Where's Haruka?"

"She's right here."

Kyle said, stepping forward with Haruka in his arms. Underneath the light in the living room she looked more pale than she had in her room. When Michiru laid eyes on her, she felt her heart sink.

"Here, let me see her."

Michiru said, setting the trash can down and holding her arms out.

"You aren't going to puke on her, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Well, okay."

Kyle then placed Haruka gently into Michiru's arms.

Now that she was getting a better look at her, Michiru could see just how sickly Haruka was.

"She feels so cold."

Michiru said, gently holding Haruka close to herself in an attempt to warm her up.

"I'll go get her a blanket."

Hotaru said. She then ran off and soon returned with a warm fleece blanket. She then placed the blanket over Haruka.

 _"She looks so frail. I sure put her through hell today."_

Michiru thought. She then looked up and noticed Yuiko looking at her. A look of worry and anger could be seen in her eyes.

"May I speak to Yuiko in private please?"

Michiru asked.

"Sure. I'll have Hotaru and Kyle help me with dinner."

Setsuna said. She then ushered Hotaru and Kyle into the kitchen, leaving Michiru and Yuiko alone with a still sleeping Haruka.

Silence then filled the room as Michiru was unsure of where to start in regards to her conversation with Yuiko. After a few minutes she decided to start with an apology.

"I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help, but I let my jealousy get the best of me."

"Why were you jealous of me in the first place?"

"I've been struggling to help Haruka, yet you're able to do it so effortlessly. Plus I feel that she's more open with you."

"That's because she knows she won't lose me. Think about it, you tried to kill yourself. She's probably worried that if she's open with you you'll try again."

"I wouldn't though."

"Says the woman that nearly drank herself to death."

"That was a bad move on my part. I shouldn't have conducted myself in such a manner."

"What was the reason for your drinking anyway? Surely couldn't have been just jealous."

"It wasn't. I was drinking because I was upset with myself. Haruka needed me, but all I was doing was pushing her away because I couldn't stand the thought of her finding solace in someone else. I also used to be so open with my feelings, but I decided to suppress them instead. My last conversation with Haruka I was so cold towards her. Now I just hope that wasn't my official last conversation with her. Looking at her now she just looks so fragile. Like she'll break if I'm not careful with her."

"You're right, she does look fragile. Just remember though that she is strong. She's going to pull through, but not without help. You're right about Haruka needing you. She needs you now more than ever. However, before you can take care of her you need to take care of yourself first. Starting with your drinking problem."

"I don't have a drinking problem."

Michiru huffed, looking offended.

"It was just a one time thing."

"I sincerely hope so. My mother was a drunk, probably why she wasn't around much. Anyway, I hated it because alcohol changed her. I don't want it to change you. If it does though I won't hesitate to take Haruka from you in order to keep her safe. I care about Haruka and not in the I want to sleep with her sort of way, but in the she's like a sister to me sort of way."

"I feel like such a fool. I should've never been jealous in the first place. I think deep down I knew you weren't trying to win Haruka's heart or anything like that, but I was so blinded. Not only by jealousy, but my own self pity as well. I see now though that you just want what's best for Haruka, as we all do. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"I believe so. But I don't think I'm the one you need forgiveness from."

Yuiko then pointed to Haruka and Michiru looked at her to see that her eyes were open.

"You smell like cheap liquor and vomit."

Haruka said, her voice sounding very weak as she spoke.

"I know, and I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was a bitch to you and you didn't deserve that. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Are you ever going to get shit faced and drive drunk again?"

"No, never."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll never do something that reckless ever again."

"Good. I was worried I was gonna have to have Kyle and Yuiko knock some sense into you."

Haruka said, cracking her signature smirk.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, you're forgiven."

Haruka then snuggled into Michiru.

"You should really take a shower."

"I like how you say that after you snuggle up to me."

"In my defense, I'm cold and you're warm. So despite the smell that is currently invading my nostrils, I'm going to snuggle with you."

"I feel so loved."

"As you should."

Michiru just shook her head at Haruka.

"Alright, well I'm going to go shower before dinner."

At the mention of dinner, Haruka's stomach let out the biggest growl anyone had ever heard.

"Silence you devil worshiper."

Haruka grumbled, eyes glancing down to her stomach.

"Did you just call your stomach a devil worshiper?"

Yuiko asked, trying not to laugh.

"And basically refer to food as the devil?"

Michiru asked, also trying to hold back a laugh.

"Food is evil. Therefore, food is the devil."

"Yet you still eat salad. Isn't salad a food?"

Yuiko asked.

"Yes, but since it's low in calories it's exempt from my food is evil rule."

"There are other low calorie foods, but you won't eat them."

"That's because I don't trust them."

"But you trust salad?"

"Bingo."

"Do you trust me?"

Michiru asked. For some odd reason though the way she asked sounded kind of suspicious.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but I trust you."

"Then how about I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"If you eat dinner tonight I'll give you a reward."

"What kind of reward?"

Michiru then whispered something into Haruka's ear, and while Yuiko couldn't hear what it was she could tell it would involve the couple having some alone time in their bedroom.

"Welp, I'm off to shower."

Michiru then kissed Haruka on the cheek and set her on the couch, before leaving to take a shower.

Once she had left, Yuiko turned to Haruka with a knowing look on her face.

"So...what's your reward?"

 **End of chapter 22:**

A/N: I wasn't planning to update so soon, but here we are. Anyway, not sure when the next update will be, but I'm shooting for next week. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I know I said I wouldn't update until later, but I had an idea in mind for this chapter.

 **Chapter 23:**

After she finished her shower, Michiru headed to the dining room. When she got there she saw that her family and friends were seated around the dinner table.

Tonight's dinner consisted of steak, with potatoes and veggies. Also, Michiru was pleasantly surprised that Haruka did not have a salad in front of her.

"What, no salad?"

Michiru asked, taking a seat next to Haruka.

"I would have salad, but we're out and my mom won't buy anymore."

Haruka said, giving Setsuna a pointed look.

"I see. Are you sure there's not some other reason you're not eating salad?"

Michiru asked, placing her hand onto Haruka's thigh. This action alone caused the tall blonde to blush and let out a couple of awkward coughs.

"Alright, well let's get this torture session over with."

Haruka said, turning her attention to the plate of food in front of her. She then picked her fork and slowly stabbed it into piece of potato.

"I'm surprised she's going for the potato."

Yuiko whispered to Kyle.

"So am I. If anything I thought she'd go for the vegetables first."

They then watched as Haruka brought the bite of food to her lips.

Haruka then went through a cycle of lowering the bite, bring it back up, lowering it again, and bringing it back up again.

"Are you going to eat the potato or continue to do some weight lifting exercise with it?"

Hotaru asked.

"I'll eat it, don't rush me."

"I don't know what takes longer. Watching you try to eat a bite of food, or watching you try to play Jenga."

"As I was saying before, I'll get around to eating. I just need time."

"Well you should hurry up before it gets cold."

"Thanks for the advice."

Haruka's voice had a hint of sarcasm to it, but Hotaru chose to ignore it.

Haruka then placed the fork into her mouth and slowly pulled it away. She then sat there, holding the bite of potato in her mouth.

"At this rate I'm going to die of old age before you finish that one bite of food."

Hotaru said, causing Haruka to said a glare her way.

"Hime-chan, cut your Haruka-papa some slack. Getting the food into her mouth is a very big step for her and we should all be very proud of her."

Michiru said.

"You're right, but she's eating so slowly."

"She'd eat faster if we weren't all staring at her so intently."

Kyle said.

"How do you know that?"

"She just set me a text."

"You know, she's probably right. It probably would be best if we didn't watch her eat."

Setsuna said.

"I guess it is a little strange that we're watching her. It's as if we've never seen another person eat before."

Michiru said.

"Let's just try to enjoy our dinner and not weird Haruka out anymore than she probably already is."

Yuiko said. Herself and the other occupants at the table then turned their gazes to the food in front of them, and Haruka breathed a sigh of relief. Thankful that she was no longer being watched.

Dinner continued on as normal with idle conversation going on here and there. After about twenty minutes or so had passed, Haruka proclaimed that she was done eating.

"I want you to take a couple more bites."

Setsuna said, not even bother to look at Haruka's plate.

"I can't eat anymore."

"Yes you can, now eat."

"You want me to eat the plate?"

Upon hearing Haruka's question, Setsuna looked up to discover that Haruka's plate was empty.

"Where did your food go?"

Setsuna asked, not believing what she was seeing. Or rather not seeing.

"Let's see, the steak came back to life and ate the potatoes and vegetables, then it ran off."

Setsuna deadpanned.

"Alright smartass, now tell me what really happened."

"Isn't it obvious, I ate it."

"You ate all of your dinner?"

"I sure did."

"You didn't put any on anyone else's plate or hide any on you to throw out later?"

"Nope."

"You ate an entire plate of food?"

"Yes, why is that so hard for you to believe."

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. Just the other day you were refusing to eat anything other than salad, and now here you are not only eating something that isn't a salad but also finishing it. Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?"

"Proud enough to not have me get a feeding tube put in?"

"Hmm, tell you what. I'll make you a deal. If you continue to finish at least one meal that isn't a salad for an entire week, then you won't have to get tube fed. However, if you complain even once I will take you down to the hospital and have the tube put in."

Haruka thought the deal over for a moment.

"I just have to eat at least one meal a day?"

"Yes, but you are not allowed to purge or exercise."

Haruka chewed on her lower lip. On one handed she wanted to take the deal to avoid being tube fed, but on the other hand she didn't want to lose any progress in her weight loss. Truth be told, she only ate dinner tonight because Michiru was going to reward her if she did.

"I can I have a chance to think it over?"

"Very well. I'll give you until tomorrow morning to decide what you want to do. Although, I half expected you to take the deal. After all I know you don't want to be tube fed."

"You're right about that."

"So why not take the deal?"

"You're asking a lot from me. I'm not sure if I can do one meal a day. Also, what if I don't complain but only make it through half a meal? Would I still get tube fed?"

"I didn't really think about that. Okay, my final offer to you is that you eat at least half a meal everyday for the next week without complaining, purging, or exercising. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Pleasure doing business with you."

Haruka stared at Setsuna with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, it felt like a good thing to say."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, it did feel like a business transaction."

"She's right. Now all you need to do is draw up a contract."

Michiru said.

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"Wait a minute. You aren't going to make me sign a contract, are you?"

"Actually, I think I am. I'll draw up a contract and have you sign it. That way the deal we made will be in writing and you won't be able to go back on it without some serious consequences."

"How serious are we talking?"

"I'm not sure yet, but trust me you're not going to like them."

Setsuna then got up and began clearing away the dishes. Leaving Haruka to ponder what the possible consequences could be.

"Is anyone else scared right now or is it just me?"

Haruka asked.

"No, I'm scared too. That was a pretty cryptic message."

Kyle said.

"By the way, what possessed you to eat anyway?"

"Uh...nothing."

"I didn't know nothing could make someone blush."

Kyle said.

"She's blushing because Michiru said she'd give her a reward if she ate dinner tonight. Isn't that right?"

Yuiko asked.

"Um...well, yes."

"Pray tell, what was the reward?"

Before Haruka had a chance to answer, the sound of a chair scraping the floor could be heard.

"Please allow me to make a swift exit, before you say anything that could traumatize me for the rest of my natural born life."

Hotaru said. She then got up and retreated to the safety of her bedroom.

"Judging by her reaction, I'd say I think I know what the reward is. And on that note, I'll be in the living room if anyone needs me."

Kyle said as he got up from his seat. He then turned his attention back to the three women still seated at the table.

"Please don't need me until you're done with your...activity."

"I like how you say that as if I'd be joining them."

"I was directing it more towards the other two. As for you...come with me. You know I hate being alone."

Kyle then grabbed Yuiko by the arm and pulled her along to the living room.

"That was interesting."

Haruka said.

"I'll say. So, are you ready for your reward?"

Michiru asked, dragging her nails up Haruka's thigh.

"Sure. But...uh, can we go to our room first?"

Haruka asked, her breath catching in her throat.

"Sure, love."

Michiru then took Haruka by her hand and lead her to their room, making sure that Haruka wasn't going to collapse on the way there. She seemed to have a little more strength from having eaten, but she still looked a bit weak.

Once in their room, Michiru gently laid Haruka down on the bed.

"I love you and I'm so proud of you for eating dinner tonight."

Michiru said, capturing Haruka's lips in a soft kiss. As the kissing continued, Michiru moved her hands to the button of Haruka's pants.

She knew Haruka would probably just push her away again, but she had to at least try. She wanted to show Haruka how much she loved her.

As she began to unbutton Haruka's pants, Haruka broke the kiss.

"Michi, don't."

Michiru released a heavy sigh and stopped what she was doing.

Haruka couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on her love's face.

Haruka then felt herself having an inner battle. On the one hand she wanted Michiru to touch her, but on the other hand she was terrified of having another flashback about Genjiro.

However, Haruka loved Michiru and wanted her to know that. So, swallowing down her fear she placed Michiru's hands back onto the button of her pants.

"Ruka, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"If you want me to stop at any point let me know."

"Okay."

Michiru then unbuttoned Haruka's pants and pulled them down. As her pants began to slide down her legs, Haruka took a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you okay, baby? Do you want me to stop?"

"I'm fine, keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Michiru then continued and Haruka's pants all the way off. Next to go were her panties.

As she began to pull them down, Haruka started to hyperventilate.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Haruka shook her head, trying her best to keep her composure.

"Honey, if you want me to stop I will. It's okay."

"I want you to keep going. I'm just a little nervous."

"Alright."

Michiru then continued and slid Haruka's panties off.

"Do you want your shirt off or do you want to leave it on?"

"I'll take it off myself."

Haruka said, removing shirt and bra.

"You're beautiful."

Michiru said, admiring her lover's body. She then kissed Haruka again and began to fondle her breasts.

Haruka tensed up at first, but eventually she eased into the touch.

As Michiru continued to fondle her, she kissed her way down her lover's body. However, the further down she went the more Haruka's nerves went up.

She kept trying to tell herself that it was Michiru touching her and not anyone else, but it wasn't working. So Haruka did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

Upon hearing her scream, Michiru jumped back. She then looked at her face and noticed that all the color hand drained from it and there were tears in her eyes.

"Ruka, are you okay?"

Michiru asked as she reached out to touch Haruka's cheek, only to have her pull away.

"Please don't be afraid, it's just me."

Michiru tried again to touch Haruka, but she pulled away again and let out a small whimper.

Michiru let out a heavy sigh. She wanted to let Haruka know that she was safe, but she couldn't touch her. It was as if she was somewhere else. Her eyes glued to the distance. Seeing something only she can see.

Michiru felt lost. She wanted to help Haruka, but she didn't know how to. All she could do was sit there and hope that Haruka would come back to her.

About ten minutes passed before Haruka finally spoke.

"Michi."

Haruka called out, her voice sounding distant and full of fear.

"I'm right here, my love."

Michiru said.

"Michi...I'm scared."

"You don't have to be scared. I'm right here and nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Michiru then took hold of Haruka's hand, thankful that she didn't pull away.

"It's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Michiru said, kissing Haruka's forehead.

It's unknown how long they were like that for, with Michiru holding Haruka's hand and letting her know that it was going to be okay.

Michiru would've stayed like that with Haruka forever though, if it meant she would feel safe.

Eventually, Haruka relaxed and sleep over took her. Michiru got up and grabbed her pajamas.

After dressing her, Michiru changed into her own pajamas and laid down next to her. She then pulled the covers over them and pulled Haruka close to her.

"Sleep well. I promise nothing bad will happen. Not as long as I'm around."

 **End of chapter 23:**

A/N: This chapter is longer than I was planning, but oh well. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I planned to have this chapter posted sooner, but I had trouble getting it written as I've dealing with the past week of falling back into my own habit of purging any food that I eat. Don't worry though, I'm fine. I've struggled with eating for about five years now and it's never gotten seriously out of control, so I think I've a pretty good handle on it. Anyway, on with the story.

 **Chapter 24:**

The evening went by fairly peacefully for Haruka and Michiru. Peaceful that is until Michiru was jolted out of her sleep from a nightmare.

In the nightmare she had gotten fed up with not being able to make love to Haruka that she turned to drinking in order to suppress her feelings. However, it ended up not working and she ended up forcing Haruka into having sex with her.

 _"Where did that come from? Is my subconscious trying to tell me something? I mean, I know I miss having that level of intimacy with Haruka and I crave it more than anything, but I would never do something so vile to her."_

Michiru thought. She then looked at the tall blonde sleeping next to her and smiled at how peaceful she looked.

 _"How could I ever dream about hurting her?"_

Michiru wondered, brushing Haruka's bangs from her face. Finding herself unable to get back to sleep, Michiru decided to head downstairs to make herself some tea.

When she made it into the kitchen she was unaware that anyone else was in there and jumped at the sound of their voice.

"You look like you've had better nights."

Kyle said, causing Michiru to whip around with lightning fast speed and look at him.

"Jesus, you scared me! What are you doing up so late?"

"Eating fig newtons."

Kyle said, holding up a package of fig newtons as he sat indian style on the kitchen table. He then offered one to Michiru, but she declined.

"I'm making tea do you want any?"

"Nah, I'm good. So, why are you awake at this hour?"

"I had one hell of a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Did your nightmare involve being held captive and the only way to escape was to do some weird interpretive dance, while singing Canada's national anthem? Because that's been a reoccurring one for me."

"Why would I dream about that?"

Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. So, what did you dream about?"

"I dreamt that I got drunk and raped Haruka."

"Oh damn. Why did you dream about that?"

"I don't know. In the dream I was fed up with not being able to make love to Haruka, so I turned to drinking to suppress my feelings. It ended up not working though and I ended up forcing her to have sex with me. I've never felt so disgusted with myself in all my life. Why would I dream of doing something so vile?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one. Did you and Haruka have sex tonight?"

"We tried to. I only got as far as getting her clothes off and fondling her breasts before she screamed. She was shaking and I just felt so bad for her."

"You know it wasn't your fault, right? Genjiro is the one that made Haruka fear that level of intimacy, not you. Tell me, who is the dominant one in your relationship?"

"We both are."

"You both are?"

"Yeah, we've never believed in having one of us always be dominant and the other always be submissive. So, we tend to switch it up. Although I do end up on top most of the time, but I chalk it up to Haruka's laziness."

Kyle couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, typical Haruka.

"Alright so the two of you switch back and forth on who is dominant and who is submissive. I think that for the time being you should allow Haruka to be the dominant one. Let her take the lead and give her back that control that she lost."

"Who knew that someone who sits on a table eating fig newtons could be full of advice?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say I'm full of advice, but you're more than welcome to."

Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Well I appreciate your advice all the same. I was worried I was turning into a monster."

"Don't worry, you're the last person that would turn into a monster."

"Thanks...I think."

"Don't mention it."

"By the way, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you keep my dream between us? I don't want to worry anyone with it."

"I think I can manage that."

"Thanks."

Michiru then grabbed her tea, and after telling Kyle goodnight she headed up the stairs.

When she made it to her room she discovered that Haruka was watching a video on her laptop.

"What are you watching?"

Haruka hadn't heard Michiru come in, but upon hearing her question she closed the laptop as fast as possible.

"Oh, hey Michi. I didn't hear you come in. Where did you run off to?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went to go get some tea. What were you watching?"

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing why did you close your laptop?"

"You startled me."

"Okay. Well can I see what you were watching?"

"No!"

Michiru looked at Haruka with a raised eyebrow.

"Er...I mean, you wouldn't like it. It was pretty boring."

"Since you do you watch boring videos with such intensity?"

"Since when do you ask me questions at the ass crack of dawn?"

Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Come on, what were you watching?"

"I told you. Just some boring video."

Michiru let out a sigh, realizing that she wasn't going to get a concrete answer out of Haruka.

"You and your secrets."

"So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"Nightmare."

Michiru said, taking another sip of tea.

"What was it about?"

Haruka asked, concern clear in her voice. Michiru smiled at her lover's concern and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what you were watching."

"You really want to know what I was watching, don't you?"

"Yep."

"I'm not telling."

"Were you watching something bad?"

"I guess that would depend on your definition of bad."

Michiru thought it over for a minute, then she thought of something.

"Did the video have anything to do with pro ana or pro mia?"

Haruka didn't say anything, but the guilty look on her face gave Michiru her answer.

"Oh, Ruka."

Michiru sounded so disappointed and it caused Haruka's guilt to rise.

"I'm sorry. I want to get better, but I feel like I'll never be able to and I don't know why."

"You are going to get better though. You ate dinner tonight and I know that was a big step for you."

"I only ate for one reason though and wasn't even able to enjoy it."

"Would you have eaten even if I hadn't promised you a reward?"

"I don't think so, but I would have wanted to."

"Really?"

Michiru asked, a little surprised that Haruka would have possibly eaten regardless of a reward.

"Yeah. Like I said, I want to get better but I'm afraid I'll never be able to."

"You will though."

"When?"

"I don't know."

Haruka sighed in exasperation and fell back onto the bed.

"I'll never be normal again, will I?"

"You will be, it's just going to take time."

"I'm tired of things taking time though. I feel like I've been trying forever to get better, but nothing's worked. At least nothing here."

"What do you mean?"

Haruka sat up and looked into Michiru's eyes.

"Aside from looking at pro ana and pro mia videos, I was looking at treatment facilities for eating disorders. I found one that's close by and I'm going to give them a call later today to see if they can take me."

Michiru couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never thought that Haruka would take such a big step in her recovery.

"I'm so proud of you."

Michiru said, taking hold of Haruka's hand.

"I just worry about leaving you."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. If you think that going to a treatment facility will help you get better, then I think you should go. I've wanted nothing more than for you to get better and it looks like you may now be finally getting that chance."

"I'm going to get better for you, I promise."

Michiru shook her head.

"You're going to get better for you, not for me. Just like I'm going to get better."

"You already seem to be doing better though."

"I may appear that way, but after the nightmare I had I'm not so sure."

"What was the nightmare about."

"I dreamt that I got drunk and raped you."

This time it was Haruka's turn to act surprised.

"That's it, no more drinking for you."

"I love how you can make jokes, but this is serious. I never want to hurt you."

"Are you afraid that you will?"

"Kind of. I miss the level of intimacy we used to have. I worry that if we never get it back I'll end up doing something that I'll regret."

"You won't though."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you. And I know that you would never intentionally do anything to hurt me."

"What if I did hurt you, be it intentional or not?"

"You won't hurt me though, so don't worry about it."

Michiru let out a sigh.

"If you say so."

Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru.

"Stop worrying or else I'm going to toss you out the window."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Challenge accepted."

Haruka then attempted to pick Michiru up, but found the task difficult. After a few minutes of struggling, she gave up.

"I thought you were going to toss me out the window. What happened?"

Michiru giggled, causing Haruka to glare at her and shove her off the bed.

"Hey!"

"How's the floor?"

Haruka asked, a smirk on her face.

"You are so gonna get it when I get back up there."

"You mean if you get back up here."

Michiru then attempted to get back onto the bed, only to be smacked with a pillow.

"Oh, so that's how this is gonna go?"

"Yep."

Haruka then attempted to smack Michiru again, only to have her roll out of the way and hit her in the back of the head with a pillow.

"Hey now, you can't do that."

"I'm pretty sure I can. After all, that's how pillow fights work."

Michiru then hit Haruka again.

"You're supposed to just sit there and take it. Not hit me back."

"I don't think so."

Seeing that Michiru wasn't going to stop, Haruka decided to dodge the next attack. Unfortunately this dodging meant that she fell right off the bed.

"Are you alright?"

Michiru asked, looking down at Haruka with concern. As soon as she did though, Haruka jumped up and pinned her to the bed.

"Ha, victory!"

"I should have seen that coming."

"Yet you didn't."

"You feel pretty proud of yourself right now, don't you?"

"Just a bit."

Michiru just shook her head. Silence then befell the couple and they stayed in their current positions, just enjoying each others company.

After a few minutes, Michiru noticed that Haruka seemed to have something on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

Haruka didn't say anything and kissed Michiru. Tentatively at first, but then with more passion. Pouring the love she had for into it.

Michiru relished in the feeling and kissed back, but kept her hands at her side. She had remembered what Kyle of said about allowing Haruka to be dominant and allowed her to take the lead.

As the kissing continued, Haruka's hands explored her lover's body. She caressed every inch and curve, and Michiru could feel heat building between her legs.

She desperately wanted to move Haruka's hands to where she needed them most, but didn't want to scare her by taking control.

Haruka seemed to know exactly what Michiru wanted though and she pushed her nightgown up, then slid her panties off. She then tossed them aside and began kissing her way down her lover's lithe body.

Michiru gripped the sheets for dear life, moans of pleasure escaping from her lips.

"My, my Michi you're soaking."

Haruka said, watching with lust as her lover's juices dripped onto the sheets.

"Sh-Shut up and take me."

Michiru half moaned, half groaned. She was trying her best not to grab Haruka and place her hands or mouth where she needed them most, but her patience was wearing thin.

Thankfully though, Haruka was not one to make her goddess wait an eternity and she was soon licking away at her dripping folds.

Michiru's cries of pleasure soon filled the room and it wasn't long before her body was quaking with her first orgasm.

Haruka soon brought Michiru to the edge at least three more times, before finally stopping. She then crawled up next to her lover and laid down next to her.

"That vibrator hasn't really been doing you justice, has it?"

Haruka asked, wiping Michiru's sweat soaked bangs from her face. The aqua haired beauty could only shake her head, as she was still trying to catch her breath.

After a few minutes, she finally managed to catch her breath and felt her body cool down.

"I love you."

Michiru said, kissing Haruka. She could taste herself on Haruka's lips.

"I love you too."

Haruka then wrapped her arms around Michiru and pulled her close. Within a few moments, Haruka had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Michiru smiled warmly at her, before drifting off into her own blissful sleep.

 **End of chapter 24:**

A/N: I know most HaruMichi fics have Michiru as the dominant one, but I like the idea of them both being equally dominant and submissive better. Besides, I feel it fits more with my story. Anyway, reviews are welcome and I'll try to post again soon. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This will probably be the last chapter for awhile. I start school again on Tuesday and if I want to graduate in May I'm going to need to focus on my studies.

 **Chapter 25:**

After a peaceful slumber, Michiru woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She then looked over and saw Haruka still sleeping peacefully next to her.

Michiru smiled warmly at her love. Last night had been amazing. Michiru still wished she could give Haruka that same love in return. She knew though that it was still too soon to be intimate with Haruka in such a way. She knew she would have to wait no matter how long it took.

However, Haruka was not making the wait easy. At some point during the early morning hours, Haruka decided to go take shower. She claimed that she was having trouble sleeping and the hot water would help relax her. Michiru knew better though and she knew that Haruka was doing more in the bathroom than just showering. It ended up taking all of her strength not to go in there and join her.

It nearly became unbearable to resist though, when Michiru heard Haruka scream her name in pleasure.

"I wish we could make love like we used to. It's just not the same when it's one sided."

Michiru spoke, her voice low so as not to wake Haruka. She then reached over and gently stroked Haruka's hair, feeling the need to be close to her.

Within a few minutes, Haruka had woken up and smiled at Michiru.

"Good morning, my love."

Michiru said, kissing Haruka on the nose.

"Good morning."

Haruka said, sitting up and pulling Michiru into her lap.

She then gave Michiru a deep passionate kiss, nearly taking her breath away. When the kiss ended, Michiru took a deep breath and rested her forehead against Haruka's.

"I love you."

Michiru murmured, looking at Haruka with love and adoration.

"I love you too."

Haruka then kissed Michiru again, sliding a velvety tongue past her soft lips. Michiru moaned at the sensation and returned the kiss with as much passion as she possibly could.

She wanted to show Haruka how much she loved her and since she couldn't show her in the way she wanted to, she was hoping that the kiss she was giving her would get that across.

As the couple continued to kiss, they were unaware that their bedroom door had been opened, but then promptly closed.

Kyle had been given the task of telling them that breakfast was ready and he had made the mistake of not knocking.

He then headed downstairs, a look of embarrassment clear on his face.

"Did you tell them breakfast is ready?"

Setsuna asked.

"No, but I'm sure they'll be down in a minute or two. They were in the middle of something."

"Oh, what were they doing?"

Setsuna asked, pouring orange juice into glasses.

"Ahem, well let's just say I should've remembered to knock."

"Hmm, I see. Well I don't want their breakfast to get cold, so could you go tell them that it's ready?"

"Sure."

Kyle then headed back upstairs, reminding himself over and over that he needed to knock first.

When he made it to Haruka and Michiru's room, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

After a couple of minutes, Michiru answered the door.

"Good morning, Kyle. What brings you here?"

Kyle didn't answer and just stared at Michiru. She was standing in front of him in nothing but a nightgown that barely covered her body.

"Kyle? Kyle?"

Kyle still didn't speak and just stared at Michiru, gaping like a fish.

"Oh for the love of, Kyle!"

Kyle jumped back.

"Is ready breakfast!"

Kyle yelled, causing Michiru to look at him like he was crazy.

"Um...what?"

Kyle took a steadying breath and started again.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Ah, okay. Haruka and I will be down in a bit."

"Okay."

Kyle then left as quickly as possible, so as not to embarrass himself further.

Michiru then shut the door and walked back over to the bed.

"Breakfast is ready."

Michiru said.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower first."

Haruka said, getting up and heading to the closet.

"You took a shower a few hours ago though."

"I know, but I need another one."

Michiru couldn't help but notice the look Haruka was giving her. It was a mixture of lust, desire, and fear.

Michiru could tell how badly Haruka wanted her, but the trauma from what Genjiro had done to her was holding her back.

She also knew how badly she wanted Haruka as well. When they were making out earlier, it took Michiru all she had not ravish Haruka's body right then and there.

"Are you okay? You're looking a little flushed."

Haruka said.

Michiru was unaware that she had become lost in thought and was a little surprised to see Haruka standing so close to her.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay. You seem a little out of it."

Michiru let out a deep sigh.

"No, I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?"

"You."

Haruka was a bit taken aback by Michiru's answer.

"Me? What did I do?"

"It's more like what you won't let me do."

Haruka was now very confused.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Do you know how badly I'm craving you? How much I want to make you scream my name in pure ecstasy? Do you understand how badly I want to love you?"

"I do understand, bu-"

"I know, I know. Can't you look past it though? Can't you just let go of what he did, even if it's just for a few minutes?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Haruka then turned to head to the bathroom, but was stopped by Michiru grabbing her wrist.

"Please, Ruka. Let me touch you. At least just a little."

Haruka shook her head.

"I'm not ready."

"Yes you are, you're just scared and perhaps nervous. I promise I'll be gentle though."

"No, I'm not ready."

Haruka pulled away from Michiru, only to have the other girl tighten her grip on her wrist.

Haruka could feel panic welling up inside her and feared that Michiru's nightmare might very well come true.

"Michi, please let go. You're hurting me."

Haruka's voice had a slight tremble to it, but Michiru didn't seem to notice.

"Let me make love to you. I promise I'll be gentle."

Michiru said, her hand sliding down the waistband of Haruka's pants.

Haruka didn't know what to do and she felt herself frozen in place. She wanted to tell Michiru to stop or push her away, but she had found herself unable to. She had missed Michiru's touch and she wanted to feel it again.

However, she was far from ready and it showed when Michiru began to gently stroke her.

The tears streamed down Haruka's face, while the love of her life touched her in the most intimate way possible.

As Michiru continued, Haruka just cried harder. It was as if her cries were falling upon deaf ears. She wanted to plead with Michiru to stop, but she couldn't find her voice. So, Haruka did the only thing she could think of. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

After what felt like an eternity to Haruka, Michiru finally stopped. When Haruka opened her eyes though, she saw something she was not expecting. A look of guilt upon Michiru's face.

Michiru then removed her hand from the inside of Haruka's pants and took a step back.

"Ruka, I'm sorry. I-"

Haruka held up her hand, effectively cutting Michiru off.

"I told you I wasn't ready."

Haruka managed to choke out, fresh tears still streaming down her face.

"I know and I'm sorry for not listening."

Michiru then attempted to give Haruka a hug, but the tall blonde moved out of the way.

"Don't touch me."

"Ruka, please. I'm sorry."

Michiru then attempted to put her arms around Haruka again, but once again she moved out of the way.

"I said don't touch me!"

Haruka then bolted from the room as fast as she could, leaving a stunned Michiru standing alone in the middle of it.

Meanwhile, Haruka had ran all the way down the steps and turned the corner. When she turned though she ran right into Yuiko.

"Woah, where's the fire? I was just coming to get you. We were beginning to think you were avoiding breakfast or had fallen back asleep."

Yuiko then got a good look at Haruka and noticed the tears on her face.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?"

Haruka didn't say anything and just wrapped her arms around Yuiko, crying into her chest.

Yuiko was a little stunned by the movement, but nevertheless returned the hug.

"Shh, shh it's okay. Just tell me what happened."

Yuiko softly spoke, gently rubbing Haruka's back.

"Michiru. She...she…"

"What about Michiru? Is she okay, did something happen to her?"

Haruka then let go of Yuiko and stepped back.

"Haruka, what is it? Is Michiru okay?"

Haruka didn't say anything and just shifted her gaze away from Yuiko. The redhead decided to follow her gaze and that's when she noticed the bruises on Haruka's wrist.

"What happened?"

Yuiko asked, taking a gentle hold of Haruka's wrist and lifting it up to get a better look.

"I told her I wasn't ready, but she didn't listen. And then she...she…"

Haruka's voice tapered off into a quiet sob.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Just tell me. What did Michiru do?"

Yuiko asked, gently rubbing Haruka's arm.

"She...she...she raped me."

Haruka had said the word raped so quietly that Yuiko had barely heard her. But she did and she felt her stomach drop.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Yuiko said, pulling Haruka into a hug.

"I told her I wasn't ready. Why didn't she listen?"

Haruka cried, burying her face into Yuiko's chest.

"I don't know."

Yuiko whispered, running her fingers through Haruka's hair.

"Did I do something bad? Is that why she did it?"

"You didn't do anything bad."

"Can you go get my mom?"

"Of course."

Yuiko then let go of Haruka and headed to the dining room to fetch Setsuna. She returned a few moments later with the green haired woman.

When Setsuna Saw Haruka she rushed over to her and pulled into a warm embrace.

"Yuiko, what happened?"

"It would be best if she told you. If you'll excuse me, I need to go take care of something."

Yuiko then left and headed up the stairs, leaving a confused Setsuna alone with a crying Haruka.

When Yuiko made it to Haruka and Michiru's bedroom, she didn't bother to knock and just threw the door open.

The sudden intrusion caused the aqua haired beauty to throw her hair brush into the air.

"Jesus married Joseph!"

Michiru screamed, whipping around and coming face to face with a very angry looking Yuiko.

"First of all it's, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Not Jesus married Joseph. Second of all."

Yuiko then walked over to Michiru and slapped her across the face.

"How fucking dare you."

Michiru reached up and held her stinging cheek.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot more than just a slap across the face. How could you do something so heartless? For god's sake, she told you she wasn't ready but you didn't care. You only cared about yourself."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her."

"I did. She didn't want to hear it though."

"Well can you blame her? You really hurt her. You're the last person I'd ever expect to hurt her. You know she blames herself, right?"

"She does?"

"Mmhm. She thinks she did something bad and that's why you didn't stop when she told you she wasn't ready."

"I never meant to hurt her. I only wanted to show her that I loved her. I missed touching her and I know she missed it too. I never should've forced myself on her though."

"You know, being raped by someone you already fear is one thing. But being raped by someone that was supposed to love and protect you is a pain neither of us are able to fathom."

Yuiko then left the room, leaving Michiru alone once again to think about the horrible thing she had done.

"Ruka...I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Michiru then dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

 **End of chapter 25:**

A/N: I know some may not agree with what I had Michiru do, but I need more drama on her end in order to move the story along. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Since I had an idea in mind for this chapter, I decided on one final update before I officially start school tomorrow and go on a hiatus. And as always, reviews are appreciated.

 **Chapter 26:**

Some time had passed before Michiru was able to compose herself. She felt truly disgusted with herself. She had betrayed Haruka by taking advantage of her, in order to appease her own self desires.

 _"I only wanted to love her. I never meant to hurt her. My god, I'm a monster."_

Michiru thought, feeling fresh tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away though, refusing to cry over the mistake she had made.

Michiru then stood up and headed out of the room. She was hoping to talk to Haruka about what had happened.

When she made it downstairs though, she found Setsuna looking at her with a very disappointed look.

"Where's Haruka?"

"I had Kyle and Yuiko take her and Hotaru to the mall. You and I need to have a serious talk."

Setsuna then left and headed to the kitchen. Michiru soon followed and took a seat across from Setsuna at the table.

"I'm not even sure where to start. When Haruka had told me what you had done, I couldn't believe it. I kept telling myself you would never do anything to hurt Haruka. Yet you did and I'm not sure how Haruka will ever recover from this, or if she even will."

"I never should've done what I did. I'd give anything to take it all back."

"Unfortunately you can't. All you can do is never do it again."

"Does Hotaru know what happened?"

"No, and I have no plans of telling her. The last thing I need is for her to think that her Michiru-mama is a...well you know."

"A rapist?"

"I was going to go with something a little less harsh, but pretty much. What I'd really like know is why you did it in the first place. Especially after you know what she's been through."

"I missed the level of intimacy we used to have. I just wanted to have that with her again."

"Well what you did certainly wasn't the way to go about it. Did she even tell you she was ready?"

Michiru shook her head.

"She kept telling me that she wasn't, but I didn't listen. I just told her that she was and that she was probably just scared, or perhaps nervous. I should've listened though. I never should've touched her like I did."

"You're right, you should have. You know, at first I thought driving drunk was the stupidest thing you've ever done, but this certainly takes the cake. You were completely selfish and you hurt Haruka in a way that I didn't even think you were capable of. And yet…"

"Yet what?"

"And yet she still loves you."

"She does?"

"Mmhm. After she had told me what had happened, she wanted to go make sure you were okay. I told her that it was not a good idea at the time, and that you both needed some time apart to deal with what had happened."

"How long will she be gone for?"

"Considering that Hotaru shops like you, I'm guessing all day."

Michiru deadpanned.

"I do not take all day to shop."

"It sure feels that way to the rest of us. Especially to Haruka. Poor thing once told me she had to sit through you trying on fifty different dresses."

"It wasn't fifty, it was forty. I swear Haruka just loves to exaggerate things."

"Even so, you do love to take your time while shopping. I've also been informed that Yuiko likes to take her time with shopping as well. I'm beginning to wonder if sending them to the mall was such a good."

"Well Kyle's with them. Maybe he can rescue Haruka from the shopaholics?"

"Yeah, maybe."

A silence then befell the two women and Setsuna placed her hand atop Michiru's shoulder.

"You know I'm not angry with you right, I'm just really disappointed."

"Yeah, I know. I still wish I could take it all back. The last thing I want is for Haruka to feel unsafe around me."

"It's hard to say if she will or not. She's pretty shook up about what had happened, but more so in her own part with it."

"She didn't do anything though."

"That's just it. She wanted to tell you to stop or to push you away, but she couldn't. So she just closed her eyes and waited for it to be over."

"Why didn't she say anything or push me away?"

"I asked her the very same thing and she told me it was because she had missed your touch, and she wanted to feel it again."

Michiru shook her head.

"I should've been paying attention to how she was responding to my touch though and stopped immediately."

"All the should haves won't fix anything."

"What will then?"

"Time and patience."

"I wish there was a quicker way."

"I'm sure we all do. Unfortunately there isn't when it comes to stuff like this. Haruka will heal though, I don't doubt that for a second."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she ate breakfast this morning."

Michiru was surprised by what she had heard.

"She did?"

"Yep, even asked for a second helping of french toast."

"I can't believe she ate breakfast and even asked for seconds."

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. This just goes to show that Haruka wants to get better."

"I really hope she does. She had mentioned something last night about going to treatment facility."

"She did? I'll have to ask her more about it when she gets home. And speaking of breakfast, you have yet to eat. Go have a seat the dining room and I'll get it warmed up for you."

"Okay."

Michiru then headed into the dining room and took a seat at the table.

"At least one of will be okay."

Michiru thought. She was glad that Haruka was going to be alright, but was unsure whether or not she would be okay herself.

A few moments later, Setsuna returned with a glass of orange juice and plate of french toast, eggs, and sausage. After setting the plate and glass down in front of Michiru, Setsuna left to go do some chores around the house.

Meanwhile at the mall, Haruka and Kyle were looking at the animals available in the pet store, both avoiding the never ending number of dresses that Yuiko and Hotaru seemed to be trying on.

"How much do you want to bet we'll be here until the mall closes?"

Kyle asked, playing with a kitten in front of him.

"We probably will be. I swear they're worse than Michiru."

"Speaking of Michiru, Yuiko told me about what had happened. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'm sure."

"You don't sound so sure."

Haruka let out a small sigh.

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Sure, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Kyle could tell that his friend was feeling down and he wanted to do something to cheer her up.

"Come on, there's this really cute bird you have just got to see."

Kyle then took Haruka by the hand and lead her over to the birds.

When they got there, Kyle pointed out a little yellow canary that was happily ringing a bell.

"Cute, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Kyle let out a sigh.

"Oh come on, Ru. Can you at least smile a little?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired from walking around the mall is all."

"Do you want to go get Hotaru and Yui, then head home?"

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go."

Kyle then took Haruka by the hand again and together they headed out to go look for Hotaru And Yuiko.

After a few moments they found them, their arms full of shopping bags.

"My word, did the two of you buy the whole damn store?"

Kyle asked.

"No, just half of it."

Hotaru said. She then looked over at Haruka and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Haruka-papa, are you okay?"

"Yes hime-chan, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Haruka gave a nod, but Hotaru got the feeling that she wasn't okay. Before she could say anything more though, Yuiko cut in.

"How about Kyle helps you carry our stuff to the car, while your Haruka-papa and I have a talk."

Yuiko said. Kyle and Hotaru were both about to protest, but stopped once they saw the look they were being given. Yuiko then handed her bags to Kyle along with the car keys, and together he and Hotaru headed to the car.

Yuiko then turned her attention to Haruka.

"Are you okay?"

"I wish I could say that I was."

"Kyle and I were talking earlier, and we think that you should stay with one of us until this whole thing with Michiru blows over."

"That's sweet of you to offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I can't keep running away every time something bad happens to me."

"True, but are you sure you're ready to face Michiru."

"No, but if I try to pretend that it didn't happen it'll just make it worse. I need to hear from Michiru why she did it in the first place."

"I already know why."

"Be that as it may, I need to hear it from her."

"Okay. I'll be by your side if you need me though."

"Thank you, but this is something I need to do on my own."

The pair then made their way to the car.

Once they got there, Haruka sat in the back with Kyle, and Hotaru and Yuiko sat up front. Yuiko then started up the car and began the drive home.

After about a forty-five minute drive, they arrived back at home. Once Yuiko pulled into the driveway, she instructed Kyle to put her bags into her car, while she went to help Hotaru put her stuff away.

Kyle grumbled out something about women and their shopping, but proceeded with the task nonetheless.

Haruka then left to go find Michiru. After a few minutes, she found her in the backyard playing her violin.

Haruka stood under a nearby tree and watched Michiru play. She always enjoyed it when Michiru played her violin, as she found the music relaxing.

Michiru played through a couple of songs, before setting her violin back into its case.

"What time did you get home at?"

Michiru asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"Not that long ago."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah it was nice. Considering I was with two shopaholics. At least Kyle was there to rescue me."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Anyway I wouldn't to talk you about what happened earlier."

Upon hearing Haruka's request, Michiru turned around and gave Haruka her full attention.

"What about it?"

"I want to know why you did it."

"I wanted to show you that I love you as much as you love me. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did...a lot."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"You also didn't need to touch me like you did. I already know you love me, you didn't have to do anything to prove it."

"I wish I could take back what I did."

"Well you can't."

Haruka's voice had a coldness to it, but she did not necessarily intend for it to be that way.

"Do you think you'll ever forgive me?"

"Perhaps in time, but right now I don't think I can stand to be in the same house as you. Let alone share the same bed. So, while I was at the mall I called the treatment facility I had been looking into earlier and they said they can take me in today. I'm going to ask Yuiko to take me, since it's on the way to her place."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tonight after dinner. I also need to tell my mom and Hotaru that I'll be leaving."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Eight weeks. Maybe more, maybe less. It depends on how I do once I'm there."

Haruka then turned around and headed inside to pack a bag. As she opened the sliding glass door, she was stopped by the sound of Michiru's voice.

"I love you."

Haruka stopped dead in her tracks, but dared not turn around.

"I know."

Haruka then quickly made her way inside, so as to avoid having Michiru see her tears.

 **End of chapter 26:**

A/N: The rest of the chapters from here on are going to be Michiru centered. She is supposed to be the star in this story and I haven't given her as big of a role as I should. So, I figured the easiest way to do that would be to send Haruka away for a little while. Anyway, I officially start school tomorrow and I'm not planning to post again for awhile. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Going to be a slight time jump, just to move things along.

 **Chapter 27:**

It had been at least three days since Haruka had checked herself into a treatment facility. While it was unknown how she was doing, it was clear that Michiru was an emotional wreck. She had cried when Haruka had left with Kyle and Yuiko to go to the facility, and cried for several hours after that.

Michiru knew that Haruka was going to get the help she needed, yet a part of her couldn't help but feel that Haruka wanted to get away from her. She really couldn't blame her though. After all, she had done something that was unforgivable.

Now Michiru was spending most of her time held up in her art studio, painting dark and bleak pictures.

It was clear by the dark circles under her eyes, unkempt hair, and the fact that she had been wearing the same clothes for the past three days that Michiru had fallen into a deep depression.

She also wasn't eating or drinking a whole lot and this caused her family to become increasingly concerned. Hotaru was confused, having still not known what had happened between Haruka and Michiru. But Setsuna did know and she tried her best to talk with Michiru about it.

Michiru didn't want to speak any more on the matter than she already had and quickly shut Setsuna out. She didn't want to ever think about that time ever again. She just wanted to forget.

Try as she might though, she just couldn't forget. She felt as if she would never be able to forget the horrible deed she had done. She hadn't slept because all she could see when she closed her eyes, was herself raping the woman that she loved most in this world.

 _"I wouldn't blame Haruka if she decides to never return home. If I were her I certainly wouldn't want to live with someone that hurt me in the most horrific way possible."_

Michiru thought, her hand making the final brush stroke on her latest painting. This one was like the others, filled with an emptiness that was difficult to comprehend.

Michiru then set the brush down and looked at the clock. It was nearly half past three. She had been in her art studio all day, just as she had been for the past three days. At one point she could've sworn either Hotaru or Setsuna had come to check on her, but she wasn't too sure.

 _"Perhaps I should go see what they're up to. I've been in here for awhile."_

Michiru then stood up and dragged herself out of the art studio. She then walked through the house, but soon discovered that Hotaru and Setsuna are nowhere to be found.

 _"Hmm, they must've gone out."_

Michiru then decided to head into the kitchen for something to drink. When she walked into the kitchen, she found a note on the fridge from Setsuna. The note stated that Setsuna and Hotaru had left to run some errands, and Michiru should call them if she needed anything.

After reading the note, Michiru poured herself a glass of water then headed upstairs. When she made it upstairs, she headed into the guest room. She actually hadn't been in the bedroom she shared with Haruka since that horrendous day. She just couldn't find the strength to go back in.

Once entering the guest room, Michiru set the glass of water down onto the nightstand and grabbed something else from on top if it. She then sat down on the bed and opened up the photo album she had grabbed.

The photo album was filled with various pictures of herself and Haruka. As she flipped through the album, she thought of all the happy times herself and Haruka had had together.

 _"I'd give anything to have that again. Why did I have to go and do something so stupid?"_

Michiru wondered, continuing to flip through the album. As she continued to flip through the album, she was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. She then looked at the phone, but soon realized that she didn't recognize the number. She almost considered not picking up, but decided to anyway.

"Hello?"

Michiru asked into the receiver, still unsure as to who was calling her.

"Hey."

"Haruka?"

Michiru asked, surprised to hear from the tall blonde.

"You seemed surprised to hear from me."

"I am. I hadn't expected you to call so soon."

"I would've called sooner, but I've been so busy."

"How's the treatment going?"

"Pretty well. I hate it most of the time though, but I know it's something I need to do. Plus most of the other residents are pretty nice."

"I'm glad you're doing well."

"Me too. How have you been?"

"I've been better."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about what I did to you."

"Oh…"

"Yeah...I'm really sorry."

"I've actually been thinking a lot about that day."

"You have?"

"Yeah…and I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"About us."

"What about us?"

"I think that after I get out of here, maybe it would be best if I didn't come back home. At least not for awhile."

"Where are you planning on going?"

"I'm going to stay with my mom...well my biological mom."

"I see."

Haruka could tell by the sound of Michiru's voice that she wasn't happy.

"I just need some time to think things over. Also…"

"Also what?"

"Also I don't think I'm ready to be around you."

Those very words shattered Michiru's heart and she did the only thing she could think of. She became cold.

"Fine then, maybe I don't want to be around you either."

Michiru then hung up and slammed the phone down. She then collapsed onto the bed and cried out in a fit of rage.

She wasn't sure who she was more upset with. Haruka for saying she didn't want to be around her, or herself for her response.

After about ten minutes, Michiru finally lifted herself off the bed and dried her eyes. She then grabbed the phone and called someone that she thought might be able to help her through her current situation.

"Hello."

The person on the other end of the line said.

"Hey, Elza."

"Michiru? Wow, I haven't heard from you in awhile. How have you been?"

"I've been better."

"What's up?"

"I did something horrible and I don't know how to fix it."

"What did you do?"

"I raped Haruka."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Michiru felt like she was going to be sick. Meanwhile on the other end of the line, Elza's jaw had dropped. She couldn't believe what she had just been told.

"Is Haruka okay?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She checked herself into a treatment facility for her eating disorder a few days ago, and she called me earlier."

"What did she say?"

"That after she finishes up her treatment she's going to go stay with her biological mom. She said she needs time to think things over and that she doesn't want to be around me."

"Oh man, what did you say when she said that?"

"That I didn't want to be around her either and then I hung up."

"You know you probably shouldn't have done that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I guess I was just upset at the fact that no matter how much I apologize, she won't accept it."

"Maybe it's because it's you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the last person she ever expected to hurt her. It's probably going to take her longer to forgive you. That is if she ever does."

"That's what I'm afraid of. What if she never forgives me and we end up breaking up because of it? I don't think I could live with myself if Haruka left me."

"I don't think Haruka could live with herself if she left you either. The two of you have been inseparable since you met, and you need each other. I'm sure Haruka still wants to be with you, she just needs time and space."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm sure I am. Don't beat yourself up too much over this. True, you did something that most people would deem as unforgivable, but Haruka isn't most people. In time she will forgive you. You just need be patient. Also, don't cause any harm to yourself. It won't do you or anyone else any good and it certainly won't make your problems go away."

"I know, but sometimes I think it'd be better if I wasn't around. That way I won't have to worry about hurting Haruka ever again."

"How do you think killing yourself would make her feel though?"

"I imagine she would be sad at first, but she has a great support system so I'm sure she'd be over my passing in no time."

"Or she'd end up killing herself because she can't live without you."

"She wouldn't do that. She'd be glad I was gone."

"Don't say things like that. She wouldn't be glad if you weren't around, she'd be heartbroken and devastated."

"If you say so."

"You're not planning to do anything, are you?"

Elza then held her breath, fearing her friend's answer.

"I don't really have the energy to do anything."

Elza was unsure if she should be relieved or not.

"Well if you do get up the energy to try anything, I want you to stop and call me or anyone else for help. Don't throw your life away over one mistake."

"It was a big mistake though. I very well ruined my future with the woman I love most in the world."

"There's still time to make amends. However, you won't be able to make any if you're dead."

"What if Haruka doesn't want to make amends though?"

"Then that's her choice. But you need to give your relationship with her a fighting chance. If you give up now it will be as if all you've gone through together would have been for nothing. I'm asking, no begging you to not give up. Not only on yourself but on Haruka as well. Despite what happened, she needs you."

"Do you really think that?"

"I do. Also, if I were you I'd call Haruka as soon as possible and apologize for being so cold towards her."

"I definitely should've handled that better."

"Yeah, but you probably weren't expecting her to say what she did, so your response is understandable."

"I suppose."

"Give her a call and try to patch things up with her. Even if she doesn't accept your apology, you'll feel good knowing that you tried."

"Okay."

"Take care of yourself, and call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

After an exchange of goodbyes, the call between Michiru and Elza ended. Michiru then looked through the phone and called the number that Haruka had called her from.

After a few minutes, someone finally answered.

"Juban Eating Disorder Recovery, this is Mateo speaking. How may I help you?"

"Um...is Haruka there?"

Michiru asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"She is. May I ask who's calling?"

"Michiru."

"Ah, Michiru. I've heard Haruka mention you in group therapy. Yes, she is here. If you could hold just a couple of minutes I'll go and fetch her."

"Okay. Excellent, I'll be right back."

Michiru was then placed on hold and after a few minutes, Mateo answered the phone.

"I'm sorry, Haruka seems to not be feeling well and is being treated by one of our on sight doctors. Can I take a message?"

"Can you tell her that I'm sorry? She had called me earlier and at one point during our conversation I was cold towards her. Could you please let her know that I didn't mean it?"

"I'll give her the message. Is there anything else?"

"Is Haruka going to be okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. We have some of the best doctors in the country working here."

"That's a relief."

"Try not to worry yourself too much. I imagine it's not easy to have a loved one staying here, but the less you worry the better."

"I'll try my best not to worry so much."

"Good. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"Alright. I'll give Haruka your message, take care."

"Thank you."

The call then ended and Michiru set the phone down. She then picked up the glass of water she still had yet to drink.

"Guess I should finish this."

Michiru thought, finishing the glass of water that had since gone warm. She then headed into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"God, I'm a mess."

Michiru said, looking at her unkempt hair and the dark circles under her eyes.

She then looked at the scar on her neck, memories flooding back as she did so.

"If only it had worked. I wouldn't have been able to cause Haruka so much pain. I never want to hurt her again."

Michiru then decided to head back to her art studio, the idea for another bleak painting having come to mind.

After making it back to the art studio, Michiru sat down in front of her easel and began to paint.

As the canvas filled with her current mood, the phone began to ring. She then looked at the phone and recognized the number as the one from the treatment facility that Haruka was at.

 _"I'm sure whatever it is can wait. I'm not in the mood to speak to anyone."_

Michiru thought, turning her attention back to her painting.

 **End of chapter 27:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. My classes are going well and I had some time for an update. The next chapter will be posted right after this one. Until then, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

 **Chapter 28:**

The treatment facility that Haruka was at was still calling, but Michiru continued to ignore it. She figured Setsuna and Hotaru would be home soon and one of them could deal with whoever was calling.

After what felt like an eternity of incessant ringing, Michiru finally heard the distinct sound of someone answering the phone.

 _"Finally, I thought that ringing would never stop."_

Michiru thought, turning her focus back to the painting in front of her.

She was soon interrupted yet again though by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Michiru let out a heavy sigh, then got up to answer the door.

"Yes?"

Michiru asked, sounding less than thrilled to have someone interrupting her.

"Have you been in here the whole time we've been gone?"

Setsuna asked.

"No, I did get some water at one point."

"Ah, I see. Well the treatment facility Haruka is at called. In fact they called several times. Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"I wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone. Besides, Haruka's only been there for a few days. What could possibly happen?"

"More than any of us could've ever imagined."

Michiru's curiosity was now piqued at Setsuna's response.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come with me into the kitchen. It's best if I told you and Hotaru at the same time."

Setsuna then headed to the kitchen as Michiru followed behind.

Once everyone was seated, Setsuna began to fill everyone in on what was going on.

"Haruka's going to be transferred to a different facility."

"What? Why?"

Hotaru asked.

"She needs more help than anyone anticipated."

"More help? But she was doing fairly well."

"I know, but the doctors where she's at feel that there are too many bad memories here holding her back. They think she needs a change of environment, in order to better work through things. So, they want to transfer her to a treatment facility in Canada."

"You said no, right?"

"It's in her best interest that she goes."

"Bullshit her best interest!"

Michiru yelled, standing up from her seat and clenching her hands into fists.

"How the hell is taking her thousands of miles away from her family supposed to help her?"

"She'll be able to get more extensive help and more individualized therapy sessions."

"Then why can't they transfer her to one that's still in the same country as us?"

"Because none of them are able to fully accommodate her needs. She'll still only be in treatment for eight weeks. Maybe even less, since she'll be getting more extensive help. After that she'll be back home with us."

"No she won't. She's going to stay with her biological mom after she gets out."

"Why?"

"She said that she needs to think through some things. Also, she doesn't want to be around me."

"How come she doesn't want to be around you?"

Hotaru asked.

"Let's just say I did something I shouldn't have. In fact, I did two things."

"What were they?"

"I was cold towards her earlier today, after she told me that she didn't want to be around me. I called back later on to apologize, but she had suddenly taken ill. Probably due to some unnecessary stress I put on her."

"What was the other thing you did?"

Michiru looked into Hotaru's eyes. They were so full of curiosity and innocence, that Michiru didn't want to tell her the horrible deed she had done. However, that was not to be the case.

"It's better if she hears it from you rather than someone else."

Setsuna said, causing Hotaru's curiosity to pique even more.

"I thought you didn't want her to know."

"I changed my mind. It'd be unfair to keep things from her."

Setsuna then left the room, leaving Michiru alone to tell Hotaru of the sin she had committed.

"Michiru-mama, what happened between you and Haruka-papa?"

Michiru released a heavy sigh and looked down at the table. Unable to meet her daughter's gaze.

"I raped her."

The sound Michiru heard next came as only a mild surprise. The sound she heard was the legs of the chair scraping against the floor and Hotaru's rapidly retreating footsteps.

 _"And just like that, I've ruined another relationship."_

Michiru thought, burying her face in her hands and allowing the tears to fall.

Setsuna watched her from the doorway, having seen Hotaru's reaction to the news. After a few seconds, she left to go speak with Hotaru.

When she made it to the young girl's room she found her haphazardly throwing clothes into a suitcase.

"I'm going with Haruka-papa to Canada."

Hotaru said, not giving Setsuna a chance to ask her what she was up to.

"I understand you're upset, but you have to stay here."

"You want me to stay in the same house as a rapist?!"

Hotaru admonished.

"Hotaru! You're Michiru-mama is not a rapist. She made a mistake."

"Getting the wrong answer on your homework is a mistake. What she did was no mistake."

"I know it might be hard to see, but it was. She only wanted to show your Haruka-papa that she loves her. She never meant to hurt her."

"That's exactly the kind of excuse a rapist would make."

"Please don't see your Michiru-mama as a rapist."

"What do you want me to see her as?"

"As someone that loves your Haruka-papa very much."

Hotaru thought it over for a moment. While she was angry at Michiru, she did understand where Setsuna was coming from.

"I'm still going to think she is one, but I won't call her one to her face."

"I guess that's as good as it's going to get for the time being. I'm going to go start on dinner. We'll talk more afterwards."

"Okay."

Setsuna then left the room, leaving Hotaru alone once more.

Hotaru then continued throwing clothes into her suitcase.

Meanwhile back downstairs, Setsuna was fixing dinner and talking to Michiru.

"She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, she hates what you did."

"I wish I could take it all back."

"I know, but you can't. It's best to stop dwelling on it. You won't be able to heal unless you learn to let things go."

"You want me to just forget what I did?"

"No, I want you to move on from it and stop allowing it to eat away at you. Just look at herself, you haven't eaten, showered, or slept in the past few days. The last thing we need around here is you taking a hospital trip."

Michiru let out a sigh, then got up from the table.

"You're right, I need to get myself together. I'm just not sure how."

"Why don't you start by taking a nap, I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

"Okay."

Michiru then headed upstairs to get some much needed sleep.

 **End of chapter 28:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the double update and I'll update again when I get the chance. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I know it's been awhile since my last update and for that I apologize. Good news though is I'm doing well in school, and I'm on track to graduate in May.

 **Chapter 29:**

After she had finished packing her suitcase, Hotaru heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Setsuna then opened the door and let the young teen know that dinner was ready.

"Okay."

Hotaru then headed downstairs to the dining room, making sure her suitcase was secure before she did.

Setsuna noticed the fully packed suitcase, but decided not to say anything.

She then headed to the dining room as well to join Hotaru and Michiru for dinner.

When she got there, she could cut the tension with a knife. Hotaru was refusing to acknowledge Michiru's presence, and Michiru just sat there awkwardly.

"How did you sleep?"

Setsuna asked, taking a seat across from Michiru.

"I slept okay."

"That's good."

A blanket of silence then fell over them. It was soon broken however by the sound of Hotaru getting up out of her seat.

"Where are going?"

Setsuna asked.

"I'm not hungry and I've decided to go for a walk."

"You can't leave without permission."

"There's no one here for me to ask for permission though."

"There's your Michiru-mama."

"Like I said, there's no one here for me to ask permission."

Hotaru then left before Setsuna could say anything more. Her departure was soon followed by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Setsuna just shook her head, letting out a small sigh.

"I don't blame her for leaving. If I was her I wouldn't want to be around me either."

"Don't say that, she'll get through it."

"I hope so."

"She will. When she gets back, we'll all sit down and have a long talk."

"Okay."

Michiru then turned her attention to the plate of food in front of her and began to eat. Setsuna did the same.

Meanwhile, Hotaru had walked all the way to the place she had first met Haruka.

She remembered walking down this very sidewalk and the tall blonde pulling up to her in her car. She had told Haruka that her foster family had treated her like nothing more than an object, but the truth of the matter that it was much more than that.

They not only treated her like an object, they made her life a living hell everyday. They did everything from beating her, to starving her for days at a time. When she finally built up the courage to runaway, she feared that she would be caught and sent back there.

When she was taken in by Haruka, she was grateful for the safety that the tall blonde had provided her, but had a fear in the back of her mind that she would be returned to the foster parents that had caused her so much pain.

Fortunately for Hotaru though, going back to a life of misery would never happen. She smiled as she remembered the day that Haruka broke the wonderful news to her.

She had been sitting in the kitchen, eating an apple when Haruka had walked in to tell her that she would be allowed to stay as long as she pleased. Haruka had managed to contact Hotaru's foster parents and managed to convince them to allow Hotaru to stay with her. They had agreed, but only if Haruka paid them the rest of the money that they would've received for taking care of Hotaru. It wasn't easy, but Haruka had managed to get together the money. Now Hotaru was safe in a loving home.

However, despite her safety, Hotaru felt that her home life would not be the same without Haruka.

 _"I know she needs to get better, and I want her to. But, I want her to stay here."_

Hotaru thought.

 _"If Haruka-papa goes all the way to another country it will feel like I'm losing a parent. I don't think I could handle that again."_

 _"Maybe if I'm able to talk to her, I can convince her to stay here."_

 _"But, what would I even say?"_

Hotaru thought it over for a minute, then decided that there was only one person that she could turn to in times such as this.

 _"They always told me I could talk to them, if I ever needed anything. Looks like now is as good a time as any."_

Hotaru then headed down the street, with her destination in mind.

Around thirty minutes later, she arrived at destination.

 _"Phew, finally made it. Next time I'll remember to take the bus."_

Hotaru then walked the steps of the house she had arrived at and knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, the door finally opened to reveal the occupant inside.

"Hotaru?"

A young woman with long brown hair asked. Rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Hey, Makoto. Long time, no see."

"I'll say. Come here and give me a hug."

Hotaru wasted no time in rushing over to give the older girl a hug. After a few moments they broke apart, and Makoto ushered Hotaru into her home.

They then sat down in the kitchen, where Makoto handed Hotaru a cup of tea, before taking one for herself.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since I got word that you had run away."

"I'm good. I was taken in by some really nice people."

"That's good. You seem to be doing well. However, I'm curious as to why you didn't come to me. You know you can come to me for anything."

"I know. I guess I was just scared and not thinking clearly. I also thought that if I went to you they'd come looking for me. I didn't want to put you in danger."

Makoto took hold of Hotaru's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You never have to worry about whether or not you're putting me in danger. After I left that place I started taking self defense classes. Once I felt strong enough, I returned."

"You went back?! Why on earth would you do that?"

"I did it for you?"

"For me?"

"Mmhm. I had the means to take care of both of us, so I was going to ask if you could live with me. And if they said no, I was going to take you by force. However, I was then told by our foster mom that you had ran away. At first I didn't believe her and feared that she had done something to you. I know how cruel she could be to you."

"That's why I ran. I was tired of all the abuse and torment."

"I'm glad you're safe now."

"Me too."

"Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I need your help."

"What do you need my help with?"

"Someone that I care about might be going to another country and I don't want them to."

"What's their reason for going?"

"Getting treatment for an eating disorder. They're currently in treatment out here, but they aren't doing as well as they could be. Their doctor feels that a change in environment will be good for them."

"Hmm, I see. And do you want them to get better?"

"More than anything."

"Then if going to another country is what will help them, you're going to have to accept it."

Hotaru paused. Makoto's response was not quite the one she was looking for.

"I don't want them to go so far away to get better. Why can't they just stay here?"

"Because here isn't working for them. A change needed to be made."

"I know, but couldn't they just bring a doctor out here to work with them, instead of sending them to the doctor?"

"I'm sure they would if they could. However, sometimes things don't have simple solutions, or solutions that we'll like."

"I know."

"You care about them a lot, don't you?"

"I do. They're the one that found me and took me."

"What are they like?"

Makoto asked, curious about who had taken Hotaru in.

"Her name's Haruka, and she's the kindest and most stubborn person I've ever met. I live with her, her adopted mom Setsuna, and Michiru. She's Haruka's...fiancée."

"You seemed to hesitate on that last part."

Hotaru rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um...yeah. Well, Michiru did something to Haruka. It was something unforgivable, so I'm not sure what their relationship is anymore."

"They were engaged, but I'm not sure if they still are."

"What did she do?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh, I see. Well this thing Michiru did, did she feel bad about it?"

"Yeah, she's pretty torn up about it."

"The fact that she's showing remorse is the first step to her eventually being forgiven."

"It is?"

"Of course. The fact she's showing remorse means that she's sorry. It's easier to forgive someone when they're sorry for what they did."

"I guess. But wouldn't it depend more on what they did? I mean, would you forgive Michiru if she did to you what she did to Haruka?"

"Hmm, well when you put it like that I guess it would depend on what she did."

"Exactly."

"However, if she was sorry then I would possibly forgive her."

"You would? But, but why?"

"Because it would make me feel better. It's not good to stay mad forever at someone, no matter what they do. It's better to forgive and move on."

"What if someone does something you'd never thought they'd do?"

"I know you don't want to say, but what exactly did Michiru do to Haruka? Maybe I could help better if I knew."

"She raped her."

Makoto spat out the tea she had been drinking, and just sat there in stunned silence for a few minutes.

"Mako, are you alright?"

Hotaru asked, watching as her friend sat there with her mouth agape.

"Yeah, it's just...that's the last thing I expected you to say."

"I know you said it's better to forgive and forget, but I don't think it will work in this case."

"Perhaps not. Is Haruka angry with Michiru at all for what she did?"

"She was more hurt than anything. However, I know she still loves Michiru. They have such a strong love and bond for each other, that I think nothing could ever break it."

"Based off of that, do you think Haruka would be able to forgive Michiru?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she already has."

"And what about you, do you think you'd be able to forgive her? I know how you get when people you care about are hurt."

"That's hard to say. I care about both of them a lot, they're like parents to me. I want to forgive Michiru for what she's done, but I don't know if I can. At least not right now."

"That's understandable. Forgiveness takes time."

"Don't I know it. I still haven't forgiven those monsters for what they put me through."

Hotaru said, referring to the foster parents she had once had in the past.

"Someday you'll be able to."

"Have you forgiven them?"

"I have."

"You have?"

"Mmhm. If I spent the rest of my life holding a grudge against them, I wouldn't be the strong and confident person I am today. Forgiving them was the first step in healing from what they did to me."

"Do you think I should forgive Michiru, for what she did to Haruka?"

"That's entirely up to you, but I think you should. Michiru is clearly remorseful about what she did. I think she deserves at least some forgiveness."

"You may be right. And I do want to forgive her, but I'm not sure if I can just yet."

"That's okay. Like I said before, forgiveness takes time."

"Anyway, I better start heading home. I didn't exactly say where I was going and I'm sure Michiru and Setsuna are worried about me."

"Why don't I give you a ride home. It's getting dark out and I'd feel better knowing you got home safely."

"Thanks, Mako."

"No problem."

The two of them got up and headed out the door.

 **End of chapter 29:**

A/N: I decided to add Makoto into the story because she's my favorite of the inner senshi, and I thought her character would fit in well with the story. I'm not sure when the next update will be, so until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Before I continue on with the story I'd like to reply to the anonymous reviewer from the previous chapter who said and I quote, "I don't understand why you are doing this... As a lesbian myself I've always looked up to Ruka and Michi relationship since I was little. And breaking them down like this plus making the strongest Sailor senshi into such a weak,pathetic fragment of a human being is cruel and so far off from her original personality. Same on you." First of all, I have no idea what same on you means. I'm guessing you meant shame. Second of all, I needed a way to deal with pain and bullshit I've gone through in my life. Haruka and Michiru are two of my favorite senshi and I relate to them in various ways. What I'm doing to them isn't bad and I'm showing a different side to them. Haruka may be one of the strongest sailor senshi, but that's only physically. Emotionally she's weak as fuck. I say this because she tends to hide her emotions and not let her true feelings out. When it comes to emotional strength, Usagi is far stronger because she doesn't hide how she really feels. Haruka's the type of person that cries behind closed doors because they feel embarrassed or ashamed if they cry in front of other people. The side that I'm showing of Haruka has been inside her all this time. However, instead of ignoring it, I'm embracing it. Not everyone is strong all the time, and I'm giving people a chance to see a side of Haruka they don't get to see in the anime or manga. Writing this story and having people enjoy it, is the one of the few things in this world stopping me from killing myself. So please, don't shit on my story. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Anyway, that's all I had to say. Let's get on with the story.

 **Chapter 30:**

Hotaru and Makoto arrived at the outer senshi home a short time later.

"Driving sure is faster than walking."

Hotaru said.

"I'll say. I still can't believe you walked to my place."

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

"That's for damn sure."

Hotaru stuck her tongue out at Makoto, then excited the car. Makoto got out of the car as well and walked Hotaru to the front door.

"Come inside, I want to introduce you to Setsuna and Michiru."

Hotaru said, opening the door and ushering Makoto inside. They then made their way through the house and found Setsuna and Michiru sitting in the living room.

"There you are, we were worried sick about you."

Setsuna said. She then got up and gave Hotaru a hug. Once the hug had ended, she turned her attention to the new girl that was currently occupying their house.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Makoto, I'm a friend of Hotaru's. We were in the same foster home together."

"I'm Setsuna, and this is Michiru."

Setsuna said, gesturing to herself and then Michiru.

"It's nice to meet you, and thank you for bringing Hotaru home safely."

"It's nice to meet you too. And no problem, I wanted make sure she got home safely. From what she's told me she's been through some things lately."

"It's rough, but she's been hanging in their."

Setsuna then turned her attention back to Hotaru.

"Due to the circumstances of what's happened in the past few days, you're not in trouble. However, you are never to leave this house without telling anyone where you're going again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, I have some news for you that I think will cheer you up."

"What is it?"

Hotaru asked, her curiosity piqued.

"We're going to go visit your Haruka-papa tomorrow."

Hotaru jumped for joy, unable to contain her excitement.

"What time, what time?"

"It will be after dinner."

Setsuna said, trying to hold back a laugh as she watched the young teen continue to bounce up and down.

"I don't think I've seen Hotaru this excited in...ever."

Makoto said.

"Well she does love her Haruka-papa a lot."

"I can see that. She tells me she cares about them a lot."

"She does, we all do. A lot has gone on lately, but we're hanging in their."

"Hotaru told me some of what happened. I imagine it wasn't everything, but what she told me was pretty big."

"If you don't mind my asking, what did she tell you?"

"That Haruka might be going to another country to get treatment from an eating disorder, and that she was...well I don't think I should repeat the other thing I was told."

Makoto said. However, her quick glance to Michiru let Setsuna know exactly what she was referring to.

"I see. Believe me, I was shocked when I found out. However, we're all trying our best to get through it. Haruka and Michiru have a very strong bond."

"That's what Hotaru told me. But, there's something I've been wondering."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know Haruka and Michiru have a strong bond, and that Hotaru has a strong bond with Hotaru has a strong bond with Haruka, but what kind of bond does Hotaru and Michiru have with each other?"

The occupants in the room fell silent at Makoto's question. After a few minutes, Michiru finally decided to join in on the conversation.

"We used to have a strong bond, but it's since been broken."

"Have you and Hotaru ever sat down and talked about what you did? Just the two of you?"

Makoto asked, turning her attention to the aqua haired woman.

"We haven't."

"I know it's not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do, but I think the two of you should sit down and have a talk about what happened. And the sooner you do it the better. Neither of you are going to be able to heal from what happened if you don't talk about it."

"You know she does have a point. Why don't you had Hotaru go have a talk about what happened."

Setsuna said, her tone of voice leaving no room for argument.

"Right now?"

Michiru asked.

"Yes. Besides, Makoto is right. The sooner you two talk about this the better. Hotaru needs to hear from you why you did what you did and how you feel about it."

"But is she willing to listen?"

"You'll have to ask her that."

Setsuna said, stepping aside so that Michiru could see Hotaru.

Hotaru took a quick look at Michiru, then looked.

"I'm willing to listen to what she has to say, but I want someone to be there with me."

"I'll be there if you'd like me to be."

Setsuna said, understanding Hotaru's apprehension to be alone with Michiru.

Hotaru shook her head and looked up at Setsuna.

"Thank you, but I'd like for Makoto to be with me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well, I shall leave you to talk things out."

With that said, Setsuna left the living room. Hotaru, Michiru, and Makoto then all stood around, looking everywhere but at each other, as an awkward silence filled the room.

After a few moments, Makoto took it upon herself to break the awkward silence that was filling the room.

"So, Michiru...why did you do the thing that you did, that you weren't supposed to do but did anyway?"

Michiru and Hotaru both looked at Makoto with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I was trying to get the ball rolling. The awkward silence was becoming unbearable."

"That's okay. I guess I should start by saying my reason for doing what I did was because I missed how close Haruka and I used to be."

"So you thought hurting her would make the two of you be close again?"

Hotaru asked.

"It was not my intention to hurt her. I only wanted her to know how much I loved her."

"Then why not tell her, or give her a card, or paint a picture for her? Why do something so cruel?"

"Because I was being selfish. I thought I was showing your Haruka-papa how much she meant to me, but I was really putting my own selfish wants above her. She kept telling me to stop and that she wasn't ready, but I insisted that she was. I kept telling her she was just nervous and if she just gave it some time she would see there was nothing to be afraid of."

"Did she ever relax?"

"She never did. She just waited for it to be over."

"Sometimes you can tell what is a person is thinking by looking at their face. Couldn't you tell by looking at Haruka-papa's that she didn't like what you were doing?"

"In all honesty I wasn't looking at her face. I knew that if I had I would've stopped immediately."

"You should've looked at her face. Clearly asking you to stop wasn't working. You needed to see just how scared she was."

"You're right, I should've looked at her face. In fact, I never should've raped her in the first place."

"Well, it's not like you can go back in time and change the past. All you can do now is work towards making things better for you and Haruka-papa."

"I'm not sure if that's possible."

"It has to be though. I care about both of you, and I don't want to lose either one of you. Despite what happened the two of you are meant to be together. You just need a chance to sit down and work things out."

"I would like for us to work things out, but I'm not sure if we I can. Besides, she probably doesn't want to see me."

"Are you going with us to see her tomorrow?"

"I was invited to, but I'm not going to go."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to upset your Haruka-papa by being there."

"You have to be there though. It's gonna upset her more if you're not there. You and I both know how much Haruka-papa loves you, and I'm sure seeing you will help her feel better. Please come with us tomorrow Michiru-mama, please."

Hotaru pleaded, looking at Michiru with big puppy dog eyes.

"When you make a face like it's hard to say no."

"I know, which is why I'm making it."

Michiru let out a small laugh.

"Alright, alright I'll go tomorrow."

"Thanks, Michiru-mama."

Hotaru then did something that Michiru was not expecting, and gave the aqua haired woman a hug.

"I love you, Michiru-mama."

"I love you too, hime-chan."

Michiru said, holding back tears of joy.

"This is such a beautiful moment."

Makoto said, wiping her eyes.

Hotaru and Michiru then pulled out of their embrace, and turned their attention to Makoto.

"Thanks for being here with me, Mako."

"Any time. You know I'm always here for you. Anyway, it's getting late. I should probably be getting home."

"Can't you stay just a little longer? It's been forever since we've seen each other."

"I'll stay, if it's okay with your Michiru-mama."

"Michiru-mama, can Mako spend the night?"

Hotaru asked, fully prepared to use the puppy dog pout if needed.

"Sure, she can spend the night."

"Thanks Michiru-mama, you're the best."

Hotaru then gave Michiru another hug, then took Makoto by the hand and left to go show her her room.

Michiru stood there shaking her head, happy though that Hotaru was in a good mood.

"How did your talk go?"

Setsuna asked, walking back into the living room.

"Better than I expected. I'm not sure if she forgives me, but she does still love me."

"See, I told you she couldn't stay mad at you forever."

"Kids are pretty resilient. Besides, I think I'm more worried about whether or not Haruka will be mad at me forever."

"Are you going to be joining us tomorrow to go visit her?"

"Yeah, Hotaru broke out the puppy dog pout and I couldn't say no. She really wants Haruka and I to work things out."

"I think we all do. You and Haruka need each other."

"I'm worried though that Haruka won't want to see me."

"I'm sure she will. Haruka loves you, everyone knows that. Despite what's happened, she loves you. I'm sure if you talk with her like you did with Hotaru, she'll tell you that she loves you."

"Do you really think that?"

"I do. You're loved Michiru, by all of us. We not only want to see Haruka get better, we want to see you get better too."

"Well I do feel a bit better after the talk I had with Hotaru."

"That's good. Well, it's getting late so I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay, I'm gonna go do some painting, then I'll head to bed."

"Okay, have a good night."

Setsuna then headed upstairs to her room, and Michiru headed to her art studio. Inspiration striking her for a new painting.

 **End of chapter 30:**

A/N: I hope people found this chapter enjoyable. I'm not sure when I'll update again. I have a couple of papers to write for school, so it'll probably be after I finish those. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Unless of course that review involves shitting on my story. If anyone plans to leave a review telling me they don't like my story, don't do it as a guest. Even better, do it as a pm. That way I won't have to reply where everyone can see it. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I'm making good progress on my school work, so I decided on an update.

 **Chapter 31:**

Today was the day Hotaru was going to get to see Haruka since she checked herself into the treatment facility. The young teen was so excited to go, that she scarfed down her dinner and was currently in the driver's seat of Setsuna's car, honking the horn.

"Hurry up, I'm not getting any younger!"

Hotaru yelled, continuing to lay on the horn. Setsuna and Michiru both just shook their heads.

"She gets her impatience for you."

Setsuna said.

"Oh please, I have more patience than that. At least I didn't wake you up at six o'clock this morning asking if we could leave now."

"True, at least Makoto was able to keep Hotaru occupied while we went back to sleep."

"Yep, who knew something so simple as making breakfast would help to keep Hotaru's mind off of Haruka, at least for a little while."

Makoto had cooked breakfast with and spent time with Hotaru in an effort to keep the young teen from constantly watching the clock and asking if it was time to go yet.

When it finally did come time to leave, Makoto said her goodbyes and headed home. Hotaru wanted her to come along, but Makoto told her she felt it was more of a family thing and that she would just be intruding. She did however promise to visit Hotaru again soon.

Hotaru was glad that she got to see her friend and was excited to get to see her again soon. However, now that Makoto had gone back home, she was excited to go see Haruka.

"Seriously, what is taking so long?! We're burning daylight!"

"We should probably get going, before she decides to drive there herself."

Michiru said. Setsuna quickly agreed and they headed to the car.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get here."

Hotaru said, moving to the back while Setsuna took the driver's seat and Michiru the front passenger's. Once everyone was seated and buckled, they headed off to visit Haruka.

When they arrived, Hotaru was the first one to jump out of the car and run to the front door of the treatment facility.

"We may need to get her one of those kid leashes."

Setsuna said, walking with Michiru to the front door.

"I don't think I've ever seen so excited."

Michiru said. The two women then made it inside, where they saw Hotaru had already found Haruka.

"Hime-chan, let your poor Haruka-papa breathe."

Setsuna said, trying her best to loosen the ironclad grip that Hotaru had on the tall blonde. After a few seconds she managed to get Hotaru to loosen her grip, but only by a tiny bit.

"It's okay. They have oxygen tanks here for a reason."

Haruka said. She then took a seat with Hotaru in her arms. Setsuna and Michiru sat across from them.

"How have you been?"

Setsuna asked.

"Pretty good. Had some ups and downs, but mostly good."

"What kind of downs have you been having?"

"Just normal stuff. You know, eating, putting on weight, the possibility of going to Canada. That sort of stuff."

"How have you been doing with eating?"

"Okay I suppose. I'm keeping everything down and I'm slowly getting up to a healthier weight. I still struggle with my thoughts though, but I know those will take longer to get through."

"I'm proud of you for working with the doctors here and trying to get better."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. How do you feel about possibly going to Canada?"

"I'm terrified. I know it's only going to be for a couple of months, but I don't know if I can handle being so far from home."

"You understand why you're going, right?"

"Yeah, I understand. I just wish I didn't have to go."

"I know, but you'll finally be getting the help you need. And it won't just be for your eating disorder, but for other things in your life as well."

"True. Too bad they won't be able to help me with everything though."

Haruka said, her gaze falling upon Michiru. Setsuna took notice of this and decided that now would be a good time for Haruka and Michiru to have a talk.

"Hotaru, why don't we let your Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama have some time to talk, just the two of them."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

Hotaru didn't want to go, but she begrudgingly followed Setsuna's orders.

"Well be back later."

Setsuna said. She then left with Hotaru in tow. Haruka and Michiru both just sat there, looking everywhere but at each other.

After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence, Michiru finally decided to speak.

"You look like you're doing better."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

More silence soon followed. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. They knew what they needed to talk about, but neither was sure where to begin. So, they just sat that.

After a few minutes though, something caught Haruka's eye.

"When did you do that?"

Haruka asked, pointing at the cut on Michiru's wrist.

"That's an old one."

"Really? Because it doesn't look that old to me. When did you do it?"

Michiru could detect a hint of anger in Haruka's voice.

"It was shortly after you came here, but I haven't done any more."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me your arms."

Once again Haruka's voice had a hint of anger to it, so Michiru rolled up her sleeves and showed her arms to Haruka. Haruka then leaned forward and began to inspect Michiru's arms. After thoroughly looking them over she concluded that Michiru hadn't made any more cuts.

"Okay."

Haruka then leaned back in her seat, allowing Michiru to roll her sleeves back down.

"I'm sorry."

Michiru said.

"Why did you do it?"

"I was upset."

"You know I don't like you hurting yourself."

"I know. I just didn't know what else to do."

"You could've talked to someone."

"I guess, but I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone."

"Did you plan on making anymore cuts?"

"I thought about it, but I couldn't go through with it."

"Why not."

"Because I didn't want to cause anyone to worry."

"Well I'm worried."

"How could you possibly be worried?"

"Because I love you."

Michiru looked at Haruka in pure shock.

"Y-You love me?"

"Yes."

"But you sa-"

Haruka raised her hand, effectively cutting Michiru off.

"I know what I said, but I didn't say it because I don't love you. I said it because I hate what you did."

Michiru couldn't believe what she was hearing. Despite what she had done, Haruka still loved her.

Knowing that she was still loved caused Michiru to be hit by a flood of emotion and she began to cry. Haruka then grabbed Michiru and pulled her into her lap, holding her close. She then began to gently stroke Michiru's hair as the aqua haired beauty cried into her chest.

"See, I knew giving the two of them time to talk would be a good idea."

Setsuna said.

"I'm glad they seem to be working things out, even if Michiru-mama is crying."

"She's been through a lot. Why don't we give them some more time before we go back over there?"

"Okay."

Hotaru and Setsuna then sat down at a nearby table and chatted while they waited to rejoin Haruka and Michiru.

 **End of chapter 31:**

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the quick update. I'll probably update again at the end of my semester. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I finished finals and now I have a chance to update.

 **Chapter 32:**

After their heartfelt moment, Haruka and Michiru were joined again by Setsuna and Hotaru. They then spent the remainder of their visit talking about anything and everything. It was then eventually time to go, but Hotaru wasn't ready yet.

"Can't we stay just a little longer?"

The young girl pleaded, her eyes becoming big and watery.

"I promise we'll come back another day."

Setsuna said.

"But what if Haruka-papa ends up going to Canada tonight?"

"That won't happen. Besides, things are still being set up for her at the treatment facility in Canada. It'll take a few days to get everything organized. Your Haruka-papa needs a lot of work."

"Gee thanks, mom."

Haruka said, giving Setsuna a look.

"Don't look at me like that. We all know the amount of help you need."

"True, but I don't need as much as some of the other people in here. I mean, have you seen the other patients?"

"The other patients aren't a concern though. You however are."

"Yeah, well I'm still better off than most people in here."

"Be that as it may, you still have a long way to go."

"Yeah, I know."

"You'll get there eventually though."

Setsuna said, giving Haruka a hug.

Haruka returned the hug, then hugged the other members of her family. After one last goodbye, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru headed back home and Haruka headed back to her room. When she got there, she saw another patient sitting on her bed.

The patient was a girl that had taken somewhat of a shining to Haruka. She had long blonde hair that had some of it tied up into two buns, and she was clutching a stuffed cat to her chest.

"What is it, koneko?"

Haruka asked. The girl's name was Usagi, but Haruka had taken to calling her koneko due to the stuffed cat she was always seen with.

"Luna and I wanted to know how your visit with your family went."

Usagi said, holding the stuffed cat up to Haruka.

"It went well."

"That's good. Luna and I are getting a visitor tomorrow. Aren't we, Luna?"

Usagi asked, turning her attention to the stuffed cat in her hands. Usagi had a very child like personality and would often be seen talking to Luna.

 _"I still don't understand how someone like her could've ended up here. She seems so sweet and from what I've seen she loves to eat."_

Haruka thought.

"You want to know why I'm here, don't you?"

Usagi asked, seemingly able to read Haruka's mind.

"Well I have always been curious. I mean, you seem to have no problem with eating."

"That's just it. I don't have a problem with eating and that's the problem."

"Hmm?"

"People tend to think someone only has an eating disorder if they don't eat. However, eating too much can be a disorder too. I'm here to get my compulsive eating under control."

"Oh, okay."

Sometimes Usagi could really surprise Haruka. One minute she's sounds like a child and the next she sounds like an intellectual.

"So, why do you talk to Luna? Are you aware that she can't answer back?"

Haruka's question seemed to strike a cord with Usagi, because the young girl was soon wailing.

"You're so mean, Haruka! Luna can talk! Now apologize!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry."

Haruka said, putting her hands up in a defensive position.

"Not to me, apologize to Luna!"

Usagi demanded, shoving the cat into Haruka's face.

 _"This girl's mental."_

Haruka thought, staring at the stuffed animal in her face that smelled faintly of strawberries.

"I'm sorry, Luna."

Usagi then pulled the cat and pressed its mouth to her ear.

"Luna said that she forgives you."

Usagi then said goodbye to Haruka and skipped out of the room.

"Guess I can add my most recent encounter with Usagi to my list of weird shit that's happened to me in my life."

Haruka then shut the door of her room and laid down on her bed, breathing in the much needed feeling of peace and tranquility. The day had been somewhat of an exhausting one for her.

Sure, the visit with her family had been nice, but even though she hid it well her mind had been elsewhere. Haruka was just about to try to get some sleep, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Haruka called out, sitting up in her bed. A few seconds later, a nurse entered the room.

"Just here to give you your medicine."

The nurse said, handing Haruka a small cup with pills inside and a cup of water.

"Thanks. By the way, where's Mateo? Normally he gives me my nightly dosage."

"He's busy with another patient."

"Oh, okay."

Haruka then brought the pills to her lips, but stopped when she got a good look at them.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

"Umm, yeah. I know these two are my meds, but what's that one for?"

Haruka asked, pointing to the mystery pill that sat between the two she normally took.

"The doctor decided to start you on a new medicine."

"Without consulting me first?"

"He figured it would be better this way. If you like, you can discuss with him in the morning. But for I think it would be best if you just take it."

Haruka looked the new pill for a moment, feeling skeptical about it.

 _"They wouldn't give me something harmful, would they?"_

Haruka wondered, continuing to stare that the mysterious pill. After a few more minutes of debating whether or not she should, Haruka decided to take her regular medication along with the new one the doctor had prescribed. After all, they wouldn't hurt her, right?

Haruka then took the pills and drank down the cup of water, seemingly missing the sinister smile on the nurse's face.

"Good girl, I'm going to go finish my rounds and then I'll be back to check on you later."

The nurse then took the empty cups from Haruka and left the room, leaving the tall blonde unaware of what had just been done to her.

However, no sooner had the nurse left to room then Haruka began to feel the effects of the pill she had taken. She had gotten up to go grab a book to read, no longer feeling tired, when she felt a strong wave of dizziness wash over her and send her crashing to her knees.

Haruka then tried to cry out for help, but found herself unable to. It was if her voice had completely vanished.

 _"What the hell? What's going on?"_

While Haruka was down on her hands and knees wondering why she couldn't move or speak, the door opened.

"Ah, it seems to be working."

The nurse from earlier spoke. She then crouched down in front of Haruka and tilted her chin up.

"I must say, I expected you to be smarter than this. But then again, you probably thought you were safe here."

Haruka wanted ask her what was going on, but found herself unable to. However, the nurse seemed to find the questions swirling around in Haruka's eyes.

"I bet you're wondering why I drugged you."

If she could have, Haruka would have nodded her head.

"Well, it's quite simple really. I've been admiring you from afar since you first arrived here. I of course knew you wouldn't let me have any fun with you willingly, so I had to resort to drastic measures."

 _"You sick bitch."_

Haruka thought.

"Oh now, don't give me that look. I promise I'll be gentle."

The nurse cooed, her hand caressing Haruka's cheek. Haruka would be damned though if she was going to let this deranged nurse take advantage of her. So, mustering up all the strength she could, Haruka managed to stand up.

 _"I have to fight through whatever it was she gave me."_

Haruka thought to herself, struggling to stay on her feet.

"You'd be much more comfortable if you lie down."

The nurse said, trying to get Haruka to lay on the bed.

"D...Don't...touch...me."

Haruka's voice came out in a harsh whisper and she glared at the nurse with fire in her eyes.

"I'm done being some damsel in distress. I'm not letting you or anyone else for that matter take advantage of me ever again."

Haruka was reaching her boiling point, and the nurse was beginning to realize that she may have made a mistake in going after Haruka.

"What the hell did you give me anyways?"

Haruka asked, her new found strength being fuelled by her anger.

"It was nothing."

"What did you give me?!"

Haruka yelled, grabbing the nurse by the front of her shirt.

"I-It was just a flunitrazepam. Please don't hurt me!"

The nurse pleaded.

"A what?"

"Those outside of the medical profession call it a roofie."

"You gave me a date rape drug?!"

Haruka seethed, tightening her grip on the nurse.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

The nurse was now fearing for her life. She had slipped Haruka the drug, thinking she would be an easy target. She was now finding out that Haruka was a lot stronger than she looks.

"How long until it wears off?"

"T-Two...m-maybe three hours."

"Fuck."

Haruka groaned, shoving the nurse away.

"Get the hell out of my sight."

Haruka then collapsed onto her bed, the limited amount of strength she had managed to conjure up seeming to leave her body.

The nurse stared at her prone body for a few moments, debating on whether or not she should go ahead and do what she had set out to. However, her decision was made for her when Haruka spoke.

"Leave."

Haruka's voice had a threatening tone to it and the nurse quickly rushed to open the door. Upon doing so, she found a pissed off Mateo and a grinning Usagi on the other side.

"Mateo, what are you doing here?"

"Usagi told me that Luna told her to go to Haruka's room and eavesdrop on a conversation you were having. She told me that Luna told her to come get me. So tell me, what did you do to Haruka?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh, really? Because I caught word that you gave her something you shouldn't have."

"Who told you that? Usagi? You know that girl is not to be trusted."

"I didn't tell him. Luna told him that you gave Haruka the flu...fluni...flunitraaa...the roofie."

Usagi said, pointing to the stuffed cat in her arms. Mateo narrowed his eyes at the nurse.

"Come with me."

He said, grabbing the nurse firmly by the arm and hauling her away.

Usagi then walked into Haruka's room and climbed onto her bed. Sensing that someone was near, Haruka managed to open her eyes.

"Koneko, what are you doing here?"

"Luna and I are here to keep you company."

"Where is…"

"Oh she's gone. Mateo took her away. He was really mad at her."

"Oh."

Haruka wanted to ask what all had happened after she finally passed out, but did not have the strength to.

"You can go to sleep now. Don't worry, Luna and I will keep you safe."

Usagi said, her voice having a motherly tone to it.

 _"There she goes again. One minute she sounds like an immature child and the next she reminds me of Setsuna."_

Haruka thought, snuggling into her pillow as the effects of the drug and sleep finally overtook her.

 **End of chapter 32:**

A/N: I decided to add Usagi into the story, to bring another element to it. There will be more about why she acts the way she does later on. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: This chapter will get into a little more about Usagi.

 **Chapter 33:**

Haruka woke up the next morning feeling pretty disoriented. She also felt this weight pressing down on her back. She then lifted her head up and saw that Usagi was lying on top of her, mumbling in her sleep about pork buns.

"I think you need to lay off the pork buns."

Haruka muttered, beginning to free herself from under Usagi. After a few minutes of struggling, she managed to free herself and landed on the floor with a thud. She then got up and headed out of the room, making her way down the hall to Mateo's office.

She stood in the doorway of his office, watching as he typed away on the computer.

Sensing that someone was there, Mateo looked up from the screen in front of him.

"Haruka, how are you feeling?"

"Still disoriented, but overall okay."

"That's good. Also, you'll be happy to know that that nurse is no longer working at this treatment facility. Or any treatment facility for that matter."

"That's good."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about that."

"I guess I'm tired of people trying to hurt me whenever things are starting to go well for me."

"I know it might sound cliche of me to say, but it's going to get better. I promise."

"I just hope it gets better soon."

"It will. In fact I just got off the phone with the doctor from the treatment facility in Canada not too long ago. He has a spot ready for you and will be able to take you in tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit soon?"

"For a case such as yours, no. Besides, deep down you know how much you need this."

"I know, but I don't know if I'm ready."

"You are ready, trust me."

"Will I get to say goodbye to my friends and family before I leave?"

"Of course. I'll make sure all goodbyes are in order before you go."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Do you need anything else?"

Haruka shook her head.

"Alright, I'm off to make my rounds. Meanwhile I'd like you to head to the cafeteria and get your breakfast."

"Okay."

Haruka didn't feel like eating after what had happened last night, but she wasn't going to let anyone to cause her to slip. She then said a quick goodbye to Mateo and headed off to get her breakfast.

When she made it into the cafeteria, she saw Usagi waving her over.

"When did she wake up?"

Haruka wondered, making her way over to Usagi.

"Good morning, Haruka."

Usagi said, her voice sounding ever cheerful.

"Morning, koneko."

Haruka's voice did not sound as lively as Usagi's, but she tried her best to sound happy. Haruka then took a seat and soon a plate of food was placed in front of her by one of the nurses. However, before she could take a bite, Usagi grabbed the plate and began inspecting the contents of it.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure it's safe. You can't be too careful."

After a few more seconds of inspecting, Usagi handed the plate back to Haruka.

"All clear."

"Um...thanks."

Haruka then began to eat her food, watching Usagi out of the corner of her eyes.

Once she had finished eating, Haruka turned her full attention to Usagi.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you here?"

Usagi couldn't help but giggle.

"You're so silly, Haruka. You already know why I'm here."

"No, I mean why are you here? There's more going on with you than just your eating habits, I can tell. So what is it?"

"There's nothing going on with me."

"You talk to a stuffed cat."

"Well duh, it would be rude not to."

Haruka knew that what she was about to say next would most likely upset Usagi, but it had to be done.

"Luna can't talk back though. You know that, don't you?"

Usagi let out a sharp gasp and Haruka knew that tears would soon follow. What she wasn't expecting though was to feel a stinging sensation on her cheek.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare ever say that! Luna can talk, I know she can!"

"Koneko, please listen to me. Luna can't talk. You may think that she can, but trust me she can't."

Haruka's voice was calm, yet firm. Usagi didn't want to hear it though and just roughly shook her head back and forth, tears streaming down her face.

"You're lying! You're just jealous that Luna doesn't talk to you!"

"She can't talk though."

"Oh yeah?! Give me one good reason why she can't talk!"

"Because she's a fucking toy!"

Haruka's outburst caused the entire cafeteria to fall into a dead silence. Everyone was used to Usagi's outburst, so it was nothing new. However, Haruka's caused everyone to freeze and turn their attention to her and Usagi, wondering what was to come next.

"She's just...a toy?"

Usagi asked, staring at the stuffed cat clutched tightly into her hands.

"No...sh-she can't be."

"She is though."

Haruka then tried to place a comforting handed onto Usagi's shoulder, only to have it smacked away.

"She's not just a toy, she's not!"

Haruka was about to tell her once again that Luna was just a toy, but before she could, Usagi shoved her as hard as she could and took off running. Haruka just sat on the ground in bewilderment, staring at the retreating form.

"That girl's a complete nutcase. Best not to get involved with people like her."

Another patient said, helping Haruka to her feet.

"I guess. I just don't understand why she insists that that cat of hers can talk."

"I heard it's because the cat comes from the moon, and she's here to train Usagi to fight for love and justice as the pretty guardian Sailor Moon."

Haruka stared at the other patient like they had grown an extra headed.

"And where did you hear that from?"

"From Usagi."

"I should've known."

Haruka then left to check on Usagi, wanting to make sure she was okay. When she made it to Usagi's room, she found the girl still crying and clutching Luna tightly to her chest.

"Koneko, may I come in?"

"Go away! Luna and I don't want to see you!"

"Please. I'm sorry about what I said."

"You were very mean to Luna and you hurt her feelings!"

"I know, and that's why I want to apologize."

"Are you going to apologize to Luna?"

"I was going to apologize to you."

"Then you still can't come in. Not unless you apologize to Luna."

"Koneko, she's not...never mind. Okay, I'll apologize to Luna."

"Alright, you can come in."

Haruka then walked into Usagi's room and sat down on her bed. Usagi then handed Luna to her and awaited the apology.

 _"I can't believe I'm doing this...again."_

Haruka thought.

"I'm sorry, Luna."

"For?"

Usagi asked.

"I'm sorry for saying that you're just a toy."

"And do you promise that you'll never say anything that mean again?"

"I promise I'll never say anything that mean again."

"Good. Oh, and Luna forgives you. But next time you hurt her feelings, she'll dig your eyes out of your head with a spoon."

Haruka swallowed, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Now come on, let's go for a walk."

Usagi was now back to her overly cheery self and was soon dragging Haruka out of the room.

Meanwhile back at home, Setsuna had just gotten off the phone with Mateo.

"Haruka's going to Canada tomorrow."

Setsuna said, walking into the living room where Michiru and Hotaru sat.

"Well we get to see her before she goes?"

Hotaru asked.

"Yes, we'll go see her tonight. Also, something happened."

"What happened?"

Michiru asked.

"I'm not sure. Mateo only mentioned that something happened and that it would be best if Haruka tells us herself."

"Is she okay though?"

"I'm sure she's fine. Let's try not to worry."

"I am worried though, and I don't think I can wait until tonight to find out what happened."

"Alright, I'll give Mateo a call and see if he can put Haruka on the phone."

Setsuna then left to make the call.

Back at the treatment facility, Haruka and Usagi were walking through the garden.

"Haruka, can I ask you something?"

Usagi asked, still holding tightly to Haruka's hand.

"Sure."

Usagi then moved and stood in front of Haruka, causing the tall blonde to stop in her tracks.

"Do you know you have sad eyes?"

"I...what?"

"Your eyes, they're sad."

"Well, considering what I've been through it's no wonder they are."

"What have you been through?"

"Lots of stuff, koneko. Stuff you don't want to know about, nor would you understand."

Usagi stared into Haruka's eyes, seeming to study them.

"You lost someone, didn't you? Someone you never met, but loved anyway."

"I...uh."

"You were also hurt by someone you thought you could trust. You've forgiven them, but you still wonder if they'll ever hurt you again. You've also been through other stuff too, stuff that no one could ever fathom. However…"

"What?"

Usagi took a step closer to Haruka and cupped her cheek.

"There's hope in your eyes. It's a small amount, no bigger than a speck actually, but it's there."

Haruka stood there dumbfounded, staring at Usagi.

"So, what do you plan to do about it?"

"About what?"

"About that little speck of hope you have. How do you plan to tap into it and use?"

"Use it?"

"Yes, how do you plan to use it and make it stronger so that it can help you?"

"I...uh...I don't know?"

"Oh, come on. You have to think of something. Now think."

Haruka ponder for a moment how to to make the speck of hope she supposedly had inside her stronger. However, she was unable to think of anything.

"There's nothing I can do."

Haruka said, breaking her gaze with Usagi.

"There is though."

"There is?"

"Mmhm. And it's pretty simple too. You just have to let yourself remember."

"Remember."

"Yeah. Remember everything that's ever happened to you, down to the last detail."

"But I do remember everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You aren't suppressing anything, anything at all?"

Haruka shook her head.

"You are though."

"What am I suppressing?"

Haruka asked, intrigued by Usagi's response.

"The fact that you miss your dad."

Haruka was taken aback by Usagi's response, but kept her cool.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you do, you mentioned it in your sleep last night."

"I...did?"

"Yeah, you mentioned that you missed him and that you were sorry."

Haruka shook her head.

"It must've been the drug that nurse gave me talking. I would never say I miss my dad, nor would I apologize to him."

"But you did though."

"Yeah, well I didn't mean it!"

Haruka snapped, causing Usagi to tear up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just...whatever you think you heard, you're wrong. I hate my dad with a passion."

"Why?"

"He did things to me, terrible things."

"What did he do?"

"Just things, koneko. Things that you are better off not knowing about."

Haruka then turned and walked away. As she did though, Usagi could've sworn she tears glistening in Haruka's eyes.

"Haruka, wait."

Haruka stopped, but didn't look at Usagi.

"You have a big heart, koneko. It will be in your best interest not to get too close to someone with a past like mine."

With those words spoken, Haruka walked away, leaving behind a confused Usagi.

"What do you think she meant by that, Luna?"

 **End of chapter 33:**

A/N: Hope this chapter was enjoyable and as always I look forward to reviews. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I finally got my Associate of Arts degree and I'm pretty dang proud of myself.

 **Chapter 34:**

After the talk she had had with Usagi, Haruka had decided to go on a long walk by herself. She wasn't paying attention though and somehow ended up in an unfamiliar part of town.

 _"I know the treatment facility doesn't believe in locking the place down because they don't want the patients to feel like prisoners, but maybe they should reconsider because I have no idea where I am."_

Haruka thought, continuing on her walk. As she was walking, she turned the corner and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

Haruka said. She then looked to see who she had bumped into and froze in place.

"Well, well, well what brings you here?"

Genjiro asked, stepping closer to Haruka.

"Nothing, I was just out for a walk."

Haruka then turned to leave, but was stopped by Genjiro grabbing her arm.

"What's your hurry? I haven't seen in awhile. How have you been?"

"Good."

Haruka said, trying to free yourself from Genjiro's grip.

"That's good. Why don't you come with me to my car and I'll take you home."

"I didn't come from my house."

"Oh, okay. Well just come with me to my car and I'll take you wherever you want."

Genjiro then tried to pull Haruka along, but she resisted.

"That's okay, I can get there on my own."

"Don't be ridiculous. Now get in my car."

"No thanks."

Genjiro's patience was wearing thin, but he knew he'd have to keep up his nice guy act if he wanted to get Haruka to come with him.

"It will be okay. Just get in my car and I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Haruka thought it over for a moment. Genjiro wasn't threatening her and actually sounded pretty sincere. Besides, he had shown her kindness in the past.

"Okay."

Haruka then allowed Genjiro to take her into his car.

"We'll need to go to my place first, then I'll take you wherever you want."

Haruka gave a nod and Genjiro began driving himself and Haruka to his place.

Meanwhile back at the treatment facility, the question on everyone's mind was where was Haruka.

"We have got to find her before her family comes to visit."

Mateo said.

"Well we'd better hurry. They'll be here in ten minutes."

A nurse said.

Ever since it was discovered that Haruka was missing, the staff had been searching high and low for her.

"I'm starting to think that maybe she's not here. I'll head out and see if I can find her."

Mateo said, grabbing his car keys.

 _"We need to beef up security around here."_

Mateo thought as he headed to his car.

Meanwhile, Haruka and Genjiro had arrived at his place and walked through the front door.

"I have just a few things I need to take care of. Why don't you make yourself comfortable."

Genjiro said. He then left to another part of the house and Haruka sat on the couch in the living room.

As she sat there, she began to notice how incredibly warm it was in Genjiro's home.

 _"It feels like a fucking sauna."_

Haruka thought, feeling sweat run down her back. She was unaware that Genjiro had purposefully turned up the heat.

"You look hot. I have some cooler clothes you can change into if you'd like."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look awfully uncomfortable."

Genjiro said, taking a seat next to Haruka.

"I'm sure."

Haruka said, trying to ignore how unbearable the heat was becoming.

"You always were a _stubborn_ one. Come with me and I'll give you some different clothes to wear."

"I'm fine, really."

"Alright then, suit yourself."

Genjiro then left Haruka alone in the living room once more.

 _"I need to get out of here, but I feel so weak."_

Haruka thought. The heat had gotten to her and she was finding it difficult to move. However, she knew she needed to push through it and at least try to get out of there. So, after a few minutes of struggling, Haruka managed to stand up and make her way to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to get some air. Your living room feels like I'm sitting on the sun."

"The thermostat is weird in there. Come with me to my den, it's cooler there."

Genjiro said, offering his hand to Haruka. If she had been able to think clearly she would have resisted. However, the heat had gotten to her and she ended up going with him.

When they made it to the den, Haruka was surprised at how nice and cool it was.

"Your clothes are covered in sweat. How about you take them off and I'll wash them for you."

"That's okay, they're fine."

"Are you sure? You'd be much more comfortable in some clean, dry clothes."

"I'm fine, but thanks."

"Come on, you'll get them back as soon as I'm done. In fact, how about I wash your clothes and you go take a nice relaxing bath."

Haruka could tell that Genjiro wasn't going to give up and she honestly felt too weak to continue to try and change his mind.

"Alright, fine."

"Wonderful. Now, you look tired so here, let me help you."

Genjiro then sat down next to Haruka and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. He then pulled it up over her head and sat it down on the floor. Next he removed her bra and his eyes lingered on her breasts.

After staring for a few more minutes, he removed the rest of her clothing. He then gathered up everything that could be washed and left to put them in the washer.

When he made it back to the den, he found Haruka lying on the couch with her eyes closed.

 _"Looks like she fell asleep. I suppose I could do what I was intending to here, but I'd rather have her be awake. It's much more more fun that way."_

Genjiro then moved over to Haruka. As he got closer to her, he began to hear her mumble something in her sleep.

"What did you say?"

Genjiro whispered, leaning in closer to Haruka. When he did so he was able to make out what she was saying.

"No...dad, please no. Please dad, come back. Don't leave me, don't leave me."

Genjiro was surprised by the dream Haruka was having.

 _"Why is she dreaming about her dad?"_

Genjiro wondered, watching as Haruka tossed and turned.

"Dad please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

By this point Haruka was crying and Genjiro decided that now would be a good time to wake her up.

"Haruka, hey Haruka wake up."

Genjiro said, shaking her shoulder. After a few moments of shaking, Haruka shot up, breathing heavily.

"Hey, hey look at me. Are you okay?"

Genjiro asked, rubbing Haruka's back. Haruka didn't say anything and just threw her arms around Genjiro, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Genjiro was a bit surprised by Haruka's actions, but quickly recovered and returned the embrace.

After a few more minutes, Haruka managed to compose herself, but did not pull away from Genjiro.

"I want to forget."

"What do want to forget?"

"I want to forget about my dad. I keep having dreams about him and I can't take it anymore. I just want to forget."

"I can help you forget, or at least take your mind off of him."

Genjiro said, his hand moving further down Haruka's body.

"No, don't."

Haruka said, moving away from Genjiro.

 _"Damn, I think she's beginning to come to her senses. No matter, she was always easy for me to lure in."_

Genjiro thought, watching as Haruka moved further and further away from him.

"Hey, relax. I just want to help. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I want my clothes."

"You'll get them back as soon as they're done, I promise."

"Then can I have something to cover up with?"

"Why don't you take a bath and I'll bring you something. Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Genjiro said, giving Haruka his hand. Haruka hesitated for a few minutes, but finally took his hand. Genjiro then lead Haruka to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, back at the treatment facility Haruka had still not been found and her family had shown up for their visit with her.

"Let me get this straight. You lost her? How do you lose a patient?"

Setsuna asked.

"We don't lock down the building because we don't want the patients to feel like prisoners. This is the first time we've had one leave the facility."

Mateo said.

"Who was with her last."

"Usagi. She's another patient here. We've already talked to her though and she has no idea where Haruka is. Don't worry though, we'll keep looking until we find her."

Just then another member of the hospital staff came running over to Mateo.

"Mateo, someone just reported that they saw someone matching Haruka's description get into a man's car."

"What did he look like?"

Mateo asked.

"Uh, let's see. They said he was tall, about 6'5" to 6'6", muscular build, with dark grey hair and black eyes."

"Shit!"

Setsuna exclaimed.

"Is everything alright?"

Mateo asked.

"No, no it is not. She's with Genjiro."

"Who's Genjiro?"

Before Setsuna could answer, Michiru had taken off through the front door of the treatment facility.

"Michiru, wait! Come back!"

Setsuna's plea fell of deaf ears though as Michiru continued to run as fast as her legs would carry her.

"I am so lost."

Mateo said.

"Genjiro is a man that has raped Haruka many times."

"Are you serious?! What the hell are we standing around here for, we have to find her!"

Mateo then ran off to inform the rest of the staff about what was going on and to organize search parties. Setsuna and Hotaru got into Setsuna's car and headed off to find Michiru, in order to help her look for Haruka.

"Do you think Haruka-papa will be okay?"

Hotaru asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's just hope she is though."

Setsuna said, racing down the street.

Meanwhile, back at Genjiro's place Haruka had finished her bath and was sitting on Genjiro's bed in a large T-shirt.

"Your clothes will be out of the dryer soon. Do you need anything while we wait?"

"To know why you're doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Being so nice to me. I know your intentions with me, so why not just get it over with?"

"Get what over with?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I may have been slightly out of it, but I saw the way you were ogling my breasts. I know what you want, so just get it over with."

"Do you want me to?"

Genjiro asked, stepping closer to Haruka.

"Of course I don't want you to, but we both know you're going to anyway."

"True, but by telling me to get it over with you're pretty much consenting to it."

"I'm not consenting. I just know it's going to happen whether I want it to or not, so I'd like to get over with as quickly as possible."

"As you wish."

Genjiro then moved even closer to Haruka and ran his hand up her outer thigh, gauging her reaction as he did so.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd think that you want this."

"I don't want it."

"Then why aren't you trying to stop me?"

"Because I know you're going to have your way with me no matter what."

"True, but it's much more satisfying if you beg me to stop and try to get away from me."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"By allowing you to go ahead and have your way with me, I feel like I'm still in control. At least a little."

"You aren't in control though, I am."

"Maybe from your perspective, but from mine I'm telling you to just have your way with me. I'm essentially giving you permission."

"So you are consenting."

"You may call it that if you wish, but I would never consent to you. I'm just accepting that it's going to happen one way or another. So, are you going to do it or not?"

Genjiro stared at Haruka in disbelief.

 _"I'm so fucking confused right now. Maybe the heat affected her more than I thought. I can't tell if she wants me to fuck her or not."_

Genjiro thought, continuing to stare at Haruka. Her body language was like nothing he had ever seen from her before. She didn't look scared or like she was trying to find a way to escape. She just sat on his bed with her legs slightly open, as his hand rested on her outer thigh.

"You look confused."

"That's because I am. I don't understand what it is you want from me."

"I want you to have your way with me."

"You...you what?"

"You heard me."

"But you keep saying you aren't consenting, but it sure sounds like you are."

"I'm not. I just need closure."

"Closure? Closure from what?"

"From you."

"What are you talking about."

"The last time you raped me affected me more than all the other times combined. I couldn't do anything without constantly seeing your face. Every time I'd try to be intimate with my fiancée, I'd get trapped in these horrifying flashbacks of that day. I couldn't allow her to touch me, but I wanted her to. Oh god how I wanted her to. She finally did, but it wasn't by my own accord."

"So she raped you?"

"Yes, but I've forgiven her for it. I know she never meant to hurt me. She just missed how close we used to be. I've thinking a lot about what you did to me and the only way I can be free from you is if I take back what you stole."

"What did I steal?"

"My pride, my dignity, my fucking self respect."

"So you think having sex with me will help you get those back?"

Haruka shook her head.

"It would only help me get through what I know is coming anyway. But there's only one thing that could help me get back what you took from me."

"What cou-"

Genjiro's words were cut short by a gun being pointed in his face.

"Woah, where did you get that?"

Genjiro asked, taking a step back from Haruka.

"Your sock drawer. You probably shouldn't have left me in here by myself."

Genjiro looked like a deer caught in the headlights. However, his fear quickly subsided when he realized that Haruka had no idea how to use a gun.

"You're cute, really. Now why don't you be a good little girl and give me the gun."

Genjiro then reached out for the gun, only to have Haruka move away and cock it.

"How about I give you a bullet between your eyes instead."

"You aren't going to shoot me."

"Try me."

"You aren't going to shoot me because I know you aren't."

"How do you know?"

"Because despite everything I've done to you I was there for you. I was there for you when no one else was."

"Bullshit."

"It's true and you know it. Who was there for you when your father abandoned you? Who was there for you when you lost Nozomi?"

Haruka didn't say anything.

"You would have been lost had I not been there for you and you know that."

"Stop trying to mess with my head."

"I'm not trying to mess with your head. I'm just trying to remind who was there when no one else was. Now you have a choice. You can either give me the gun and I'll go get you your clothes, then I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Or you can shoot me. The choice is entirely yours."

Haruka stared at Genjiro, her finger tightened around the trigger of the gun. What she did next completely through Genjiro for a loop.

"Hey now, what are you doing?"

Genjiro asked, watching as Haruka turned the gun on herself.

"You know it's funny. I seriously thought I was getting better. I had checked myself into a treatment facility for my eating disorder, I had forgiven Michiru for hurting me, everything was going well. Then one of the nurses drugged me and tried to have her way with me. She didn't succeed, but it made me realize something."

"What did it make you realize?"

"That I'll never be free. I'm destined for a life of misery."

"That's not true."

"It is though. Why else would I keep getting put through shit? Why else would I dream about my dad?"

"I don't have an answer for your first question, but I do for the second one."

"What is it?"

"You're dreaming about your dad because you miss him. Whether or not you want to admit it, you miss him. And you know what, it's okay to miss him. He may have been an asshole, but he was still your dad."

"I don't want to miss him though. I don't even want to think about him."

"So you think killing yourself will stop you from thinking about him?"

"Yes."

"Do you also realize it will stop you from getting married? From having a future with the woman you love most in this world? Is that what you truly want?"

"She'll be better off without me. Sure she'll be heartbroken at first, but she'll get over it."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will, I know she will."

"Very well then. Guess I'll leave you to it then."

Genjiro then got up and left the room, leaving Haruka to decide for herself what she was going to do.

 **End of chapter 34:**

A/N: I know this was long chapter with quite a bit going on, but more will be revealed in the next chapter. As always reviews are appreciated. I haven't been getting as much as I used to, so it would be nice to get some. Until next time, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Holy guacamole, it's been ages since my last update. Let's see, what's happened in my life since then? Well I'm in culinary school, and will be done with that in March. I finally got around to talking to a gender therapist (I'm a trans boy, in case you didn't know), and will be starting to take testosterone soon. I'm really excited about it, and I can't wait. Oh, and I was in a relationship with someone for 7 months. But then shit happened that I don't want to talk about, I've fallen back into my destructive pattern of self harm, and the only way I sleep now is if I strangle/suffocate myself until I pass out. Anyway, on with the story.

 **Chapter 35:**

Genjiro stood on his front porch smoking a cigarette, and wondering if Haruka would really go through with killing herself.

 _"Damn, if she actually goes through with it I'm gonna have one hell of a mess to clean up."_

Genjiro thought, taking a puff from his cigarette. As he stood there pondering what Haruka would do, he noticed a car pull up in front of his house.

 _"What are they doing here?"_

Genjiro wondered, watching as Kyle and Yuiko jumped out of the car.

"Alright you sack of shit, where is she?"

Kyle asked, anger clear in his voice.

"I haven't a clue as to whom you're referring to."

"Don't give me that. You know exactly who I'm talking about, now where is she?"

"Where is who?"

Kyle was about ready to lunge at Genjiro, but Yuiko held him back.

"Kyle, chill. Beating the shit out of him won't tell us where Haruka is."

"It might. Besides, you're the one that wanted to snap his neck after you found out he took Haruka."

"Uhh, excuse me. I did not take Haruka. She willingly came with me."

"That's a lie and you know it. She would never go anywhere with you."

Kyle said.

"Believe what you want, but it's the truth."

Genjiro said, causing Kyle's anger towards him to rise.

"Alright look, we aren't getting anywhere with this. Can you please just tell us where Haruka is?"

Yuiko asked.

"I like her, she's polite. Unlike some people."

Genjiro said, causing Kyle to roll his eyes.

"She's upstairs, first door on the left."

Yuiko then thanked Genjiro and headed to where Haruka was, leaving Kyle to keep an eye on him.

When she made it to the room Haruka was in, Yuiko found the racer sitting there with the gun still in her hand. She then approached her slowly and with caution, so as not to startle her.

"I'm glad you're still alive. Everyone's been super worried about you. Are you okay?"

Yuiko asked, her voice calm as she kneeled in front of Haruka and placed her hand atop the gun."

Haruka slowly nodded her head, but didn't move her gaze from the gun in her hands.

"Kyle and I are going to take you back to the treatment facility. Your family is going to meet us there."

This time, Haruka gave no response and just continued to stare at the gun.

"Here, let's put this away."

Yuiko said, slowly removing the gun from Haruka's hands, a bit surprised that she wasn't trying to stop her. Yuiko then placed the gun on the dresser and sat on the bed next to Haruka.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Yuiko asked.

"Not really."

Haruka said, her voice barely audible.

"Okay, well then we should get going. Honestly, this place kinda gives me the creeps."

Yuiko then stood up, and offered Haruka her hand. The blonde didn't take it though, and stood on her own before heading to the door. Yuiko soon followed behind and the two of them made their way downstairs to the front door.

Once they made their way out onto the porch, Yuiko took Haruka to the car and made sure she was settled, before going back for Kyle.

"It's getting late, we should head out now."

Yuiko said, pulling Kyle by his arm.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides it'd be a good idea to beat the evening traffic too."

Kyle then walked with Yuiko to the car, but before they made it all the way there, Yuiko stopped and turned her attention to Genjiro.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks for taking care of her."

Genjiro didn't say anything, and just gave a simple nod before heading inside. Yuiko and Kyle then made their way to the car, and headed off with Haruka to the treatment facility.

 **End of chapter 35:**

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get something up since I haven't posted in awhile. Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll update again. So until then, this is PokémonSoulMaster93 signing out.


End file.
